Toute potion se prépare avec le coeur
by Juidolle
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais Snape n'est pas mort. Il enseigne toujours les potions à Poudlard. Le trio est revenu achever son cursus tranquillement, mais lorsque MacGonagall convoque Harry et Snape dans son bureau, tout va se compliquer...
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur ce site ! Je l'ai notée en M, parce que même s'il ne se passe rien dans les premiers chapitres…ça va changer ! (mais en tant que grande sadique je ne vous dirai ni où ni quand !) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

Chapitre 1 : Une surprenante découverte

Harry Potter, 18 ans, marmonna un vague bonjour à ses amis en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondors. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort l'année passée, lui et ses deux amis étaient revenus à Poudlard achever leur cursus à l'école de sorcellerie. Et Harry était vraiment, mais vraiment découragé lorsqu'il pensait qu'en ce funeste lundi matin de sa première semaine de cours, il avait cours de…potions. Avec un des professeurs le plus détesté de l'école, et qui de surcroît n'avait pas réussi à mourir pendant la bataille contre les forces du mal : Severus Snape.

-Allez, va, on n'en a qu'une heure et demi, aujourd'hui, dit Hermione tout en avalant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui, certes, mais le problème, c'est que c'est AUJOURD'HUI…ricana Harry. On en a encore deux séances dans la semaine.

- Cette année va vraiment être dure…soupira Ron.

- Plus dure que de retrouver les Horcruxes, peut-être ?

- Ca demande réflexion….

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea avec mauvaise volonté vers les cachots, royaume souterrain où siégeait le Maître des Potions tant haï. Même accompagné de Ron et Hermione, le calvaire serait au rendez-vous. Non pas qu'il n'y soit pas habitué, mais juste pour une question de principe.

Il essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la horde d'élèves qui se massaient dans les couloirs, tout en essayant d'être les derniers à rentrer dans la salle de cours. Tous murmurèrent en voyant passer le Survivant, encore plus connu depuis l'année précédente.

« Bon sang, maintenant c'est encore pire qu'avant, je ne peux jamais me déplacer nulle part sans que tout le monde murmure sur mon passage. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à une vie normale, hein ? »

Tout en maugréant en son fort intérieur, il devait cependant reconnaître que la vie aurait été plus difficile encore si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

Il se retrouva trop vite à son goût assis à sa table de cours, et sortit ses affaires rapidement. La classe se tut en entendant les pas rapides du professeur accompagné de l'habituel bruit de cape froissée caractéristique.

D'un coup de baguette, il ferma la porte de la salle dans un claquement sec. Il se tourna vers sa classe, croisa les bras et leur dit :

« Bien. Je vous préviens sur le champ. Vous n'êtes pas dans la classe du professeur Slughorn. Je suis désolé de voir que certains d'entre vous, malgré les piètres résultats qu'ils obtiennent dans mes cours, soient encore présents. Je suis cependant satisfait de pouvoir reprendre les enseignements après l'année dernière qui fut quelque peu…mouvementée. »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce sujet. Il avait été de notoriété publique durant l'été, que l'ex-mangemort avait pris une part active dans le combat parmi les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix après avoir fait croire au monde entier qu'il était dans l'autre camp. De par sa situation ambivalente, il valait mieux ne pas insister et passa à un autre sujet.

« Le programme des ASPIC de cette année a été élaboré par moi-même et le ministre de l'Education magique. Il consistera à savoir fabriquer parfaitement la potion de Felix Felicis. C'est une potion comme vous devriez tous le savoir extrêmement complexe à préparer. A la fin de l'année cependant, vous devrez être capable de la préparer de tête et bien entendu à la perfection. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Ouvrez vos livres pages 494. »

D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre la recette et les conseils de préparation au tableau.

Même Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ouvrit son livre tout en maugréant :

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas une blague..

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Felix Felicis est une des potions les plus difficiles à préparer que je connaisse. Non seulement elle demande une vigilance constante à cause de son instabilité, mais elle peut surtout avoir des effets désastreux si on la rate.

- Oh je ne veux pas savoir qui sera le premier à tester la potion dès que Snape aura trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait se faire passer pour de la potion de chance.

- Un problème, Potter ?

Snape s'était avancé jusqu'à la table silencieusement. Hermione pâlit et commença à plonger le nez dans le livre de potions, tandis que Ron se faisait tout petit.

-Non Monsieur, répliqua Harry.

- Bien. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, et quant à vous Potter, je vous conseille la prochaine fois de ne pas faire de remarque concernant mon enseignement. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours sortir, votre absence ne nous dérangera en aucune façon.

Harry ne répondit rien et tourna le dos au professeur, s'efforçant de ne rien répliquer de cinglant au Maitre des Potions. Qu'y avait-il à répliquer de toute façon ?

Il avait secrètement espéré que les choses auraient changées, juste un peu. Mais apparemment le fait qu'ils aient eu une cause commune à défendre, qu'ils aient combattu côte à côte n'avait rien changé à ce que Harry savait depuis le début : Snape le détestait cordialement. Non seulement rien n'avait changé, mais rien ne changerait. Snape détestait son père, avait aimé sa mère, et à cause de tout ça, eh bien il détestait leur fils. Logique implacable mais pourtant absurde. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître ses parents, pourquoi devrait-il être détesté à cause d'eux ?

Il ouvrit son livre à ladite page 494 et lut les ingrédients. Hermione avait raison, c'était une potion des plus difficiles à réaliser, il lui faudrait des mois pour la maitriser, si tenté qu'il la maitrise un jour.

Il voyait les élèves autour de lui s'agiter fébrilement en priant Merlin et tout ce qui pouvait être prié que rien n'explose au bout du deuxième ingrédient. Hermione était littéralement sur les dents, se passant la main dans les cheveux en relisant une énième fois le mode de préparation. Ron, lui, essayait de maintenir son chaudron sur la table. Il lui avait poussé de drôles de petites pattes lorsqu'il avait allumé le feu en dessous…

-Fred, George, je vous maudis…marmonna Ron. Finite Incantatem ! La prochaine fois que je vais au chemin de traverse c'est eux qui vont se retrouver de travers, crois-moi !

- Ron, par pitié ! soupira Hermione à voix basse. Laisse moi me concentrer, déjà que ce n'est pas très facile…ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard au bureau professoral.

- Pas facile…dit Harry. Quel doux euphémisme…CHUT !

Snape en effet s'était levé et passait entre les rangs, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre (ou non) qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à ce stade de la potion certains arrivaient à une couleur vaguement bleuâtre au lieu de la belle couleur carmin (qui vire normalement peu à peu à la jolie couleur d'or fondu que Slughorn leur avait montré). Etaient-ils donc si demeurés ?

Sous les sarcasmes de Snape, personne n'entendit les trois coups discrets frappés à la porte de l'Enfer…pardon, de la salle de potions.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le professeur Minerva MacGonagall entra dans la pièce.

Silence pesant.

On avait osé. Même si c'était MacGonagall, on avait osé déranger un cours de Severus Snape.

Severus Snape lui-même n'en revenait pas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la directrice s'avançait vers lui.

-Pardon de cette intrusion Severus.

- Que se passe-t-il Minerva ?

- Je vais devoir interrompre ce cours, j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance à vous montrer.

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?

- Je crains que non, et je pense de surcroît que ma découverte va vous intriguer.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves et leur dit « Rangez vos affaires s'il vous plaît. Le cours est terminé… Non, Harry, vous vous restez ici et vous viendrez avec nous. Ce la vous concerne aussi ! »

Harry en fut plus que surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui attrapèrent son sac en lui disant qu'ils se verraient dans la salle commune. Snape ne cachait qu'à moitié son mécontentement. Non seulement son cours avait été interrompu en plein milieu, et il n'avait rien à y redire, mais en plus il fallait que Potter soit aussi de la partie. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

MacGonagall les invita à les suivre dans son bureau. Harry et Snape suivaient derrière elle, dans un silence religieux. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de si urgent pour que la directrice agisse de cette façon ? Et Harry ne craignait qu'une chose : qu'est ce que Voldemort avait encore bien pu inventer pour lui gâcher l'existence ? Cela ne pouvait être que ça pour que Snape et lui se retrouve une fois de plus dans la même galère.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, la directrice attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau et le leur tendit.

Il s'agissait d'un cahier griffonné, remplis d'autres feuillets détachés, apparemment assez vieux et rédigé dans une langue inconnue mais qui parut étrangement familière à Harry. Il l'ouvrit pour regarder ce qu'il contenait : des dessins plus ou moins étranges, des schémas, des dessins de plantes. Autrement dit, un manuscrit qui parlait de potions compliquées.

Incrédule, Harry le tendit au Maitre des potions à sa droite puis se tourna vers MacGonagall.

-Professeur, ceci est un manuscrit de potions. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi, sauf si c'est V…

-En effet, fit Snape, vu vos résultats dans cette matière, …

- Non, Harry, l'interrompit la vieille dame. Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pour rien dans cette affaire. Ce qui est intéressant en revanche, c'est le nom de l'auteur, sur la première page. Méfiez-vous, vous risquez d'être surpris…

Snape ouvrit le cahier à la première page, et écarquilla les yeux, l'air ahuri. Ses yeux se fixèrent successivement sur MacGonagall, puis sur Harry, puis sur le livre et une dernière fois sur Harry.

Celui qui avait écrit ces pages n'était autre que…

-Sirius Black ?... murmura Snape.

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Laissez des reviews, j'ai toujours un grand plaisir à les lire ! _


	2. Chapitre 2: Coexistence pacifique

_Bonjour bonjour, chers lecteurs et reviewers ! Vous portez-vous bien ? Comme promis, la suite tant attendue, la voici ! Je dois vous avouer ma surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de lectures (et de reviews !) en une seule journée, même si certains diront que je ne m'attendais donc pas à grand-chose ! Je vous remercie beaucoup ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre : bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Coexistence pacifique**

-Sirius Black ?...murmura Snape. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il était au moins aussi nul en potions que son filleul. Ce qu'il y dans ce livre est nettement au-dessus de tous les programmes scolaires. J'en ai mal au cœur rien qu'en le disant, mais c'est du travail de pro.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça de sa part pas vrai ? se moqua Harry.

-Potter, je sais que c'était votre parrain, mais il était particulièrement minable en potions, talent dont je ne sais par quel miracle vous avez hérité…

-Eh bien peut-être que votre manière d'enseigner n'est pas bonne, cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit ?

-Potter, espèce de…

- STOP ! hurla presque la directrice pour couvrir les deux voix qui s'élevaient. Ca suffit, je ne vous ai pas convoqués ici pour que professeur et élève se jettent des noms d'oiseaux à la figure ! C'est Winky qui en nettoyant la salle commune de Gryffondor hier soir a trouvé cet ouvrage. Il était caché derrière une pierre démise. Severus, pouvez-vous me dire si cela recèle quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est même pas rédigé en anglais. Mais oui, si vous le désirez, Minerva, je peux l'emporter avec moi pour l'examiner et savoir si quelque chose d'intéressant peut en ressortir, bien que venant de Black j'ai comme un doute.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Quant à vous Harry, vous allez aider votre professeur.

- Hein, je..oui…euh non euh…QUOI ? bégaya Harry. Mais je…

- Si je puis intervenir, Minerva, je ne vois pas en quoi Potter pourrait m'être utile. A ce stade même Peeves ferait l'affaire.

- Severus je ne vous demande pas votre avis, ni à vous Harry, répliqua-t-elle à la vue de l'air effaré de Harry. Le niveau d'Harry en potions n'est pas le sujet. Regardez comment est écrit ce livre. Ce n'est dans aucune langue répertoriée (Le portrait de Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête en souriant), je pense donc que c'est un genre de code. La bande de James Potter était assez douée pour ce qui est de la dissimulation. Si vous voulez savoir ce que ce livre contient, vous avez besoin de découvrir comment le déchiffrer. Harry est le seul être vivant qui connaissait bien Sirius Black, vous avez donc besoin de lui.

Severus soupira. C'était à son plus grand désarroi terriblement logique, et il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole de ne pas regarder de près le manuscrit. Il se retourna vers le Survivant qui paraissait aussi en rage que lui-même. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais il fallait se contenir en présence de la directrice. Certaines choses se font, d'autres non. Par exemple, étrangler un étudiant devant la directrice est quelque chose qui ne se fait pas.

Ils redescendirent en silence du bureau directorial. Une fois dans le couloir, Snape se tourna à regret vers son élève, qui une fois son nom entendu se retourna avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé.

-Quoi ?

- Ne commencez pas Potter, être forcé de collaborer avec vous me fait autant plaisir qu'à vous, croyez-le bien. Cependant vous êtes, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaitre, la seule personne encore en vie qui connaissait assez Black. Et pour trouver ce que ce charabia veut dire, je n'ai hélas pas d'autre choix que de faire mes recherches avec vous.

- C'est bien ça qui me désole, répliqua Harry. Oh Sirius, dis, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça à moi ? Déjà que je me suis tapé pendant 17 ans l'autre reptile maintenant il faut que ce soit ce…

- Potter, attention à ce que vous allez dire ! Quoiqu'il en soit autant que toute cette mascarade finisse au plus vite !

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, c'est déjà un calvaire !

- Potter !Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau, ce soir après manger. Nous commencerons.

- Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? implora Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Snape repartit vers son bureau en rage. Rhaa pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dont il ait besoin n'était celle qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ! Ce James avec les yeux de Lily…Ce foutu gamin qui… Bref…Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que tout lui retombe toujours dessus ? Ca va vraiment être un calvaire.

Il se laissa tomber rageusement sur la chaise de son bureau, et s'attaqua à un paquet de copies qui ne demandait qu'à ressembler à un énorme feu rouge sous la plume malfaisante et correctrice du Maitre des Potions.

Pendant ce temps, Harry arrivait à la salle commune de Gryffondor et y retrouva Ron et Hermione qui lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'ils le virent.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Hermione, presque littéralement accroché à ses lèvres.

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, et leur raconta toute l'affaire.

-Donc je dois aider Snape à déchiffrer un truc que Sirius a écrit quand il était étudiant, sur des potions. Rhaa je vais devoir me taper le graisseux, et je commence ce soir !

- Mais Sirius et potions, c'est pas un peu antinomique ?

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, non…Oh dans quelle galère je me suis encore foutu ? soupira Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ron se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui essayait de réconforter en vain son meilleur ami, et lui dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors, qu'est ce qui est pire ? Retrouver les Horcruxes ou passer toutes ses soirées en tête à tête avec Snape ?

- Ca demande réflexion…

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Il est maintenant presque 20 heures et Harry Potter se dirigeait lentement vers les cachots, avec une envie folle de rebrousser chemin. Il y avait une expression moldue assez descriptive de ce qu'il ressentait, qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui… « Avancer à reculons »…

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit quand une voix froide et impérieuse lui adressa un « Entrez ! » depuis le fond de la salle.

Harry entra. Snape l'appelait d'une pièce adjacente qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue.

C'était une sorte de salon, avec deux fauteuils près de la cheminée et un canapé derrière, séparé des fauteuils par une petite table ronde. Pièce assez surprenante car assez attirante. Mais ce qui attirait l'œil, par contre, c'était tout un pan de mur occupé par une grande bibliothèque. Les livres étaient parfois aussi neuf que s'ils sortaient du magasin, ou aussi vieux que le château. Impressionné, Harry n'entendit pas son professeur arriver derrière lui.

-Surpris, Potter ?

- Euh, non…c'est que…

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, nous avons mieux à faire.

Ils s'assirent en silence sur le canapé, à la plus longue distance possible l'un de l'autre. Snape posa le livre sur la table et l'ouvrit. Harry s'avança et lut :

_NOISSAP_

_Par Sirius Black_

En tournant les pages, Harry s'aperçut que le livre entier était rédigé dans cette langue. Mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. Il fit part de sa réflexion à son professeur.

-Cela ne nous aide pas, vous êtes incapable de vous souvenir où.

- Oh ca va. Vous n'en savez pas plus que moi.

Ils feuilletèrent en silence les pages, examinant au passage les dessins et schémas que Sirius avaient faits. Revoir l'écriture de Sirius faisait comme un pincement au cœur d'Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il était là, quelque part, près de lui. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Snape. Un Snape qui scrutait le livre avec attention et qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Harry pensait à Sirius. Il n'aurait pas manqué sinon de lui faire encore une de ses remarques cinglantes. Le jeune homme fit un effort pour se reconcentrer et écouta ce que Snape murmurait pour lui-même.

-C'est étrange, ce n'est pas exclusivement des potions sorcières. On dirait un mélange des potions du monde sorcier à l'alchimie moldue. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de tel…

- Et pourtant vous avez dû en entendre…

- Serait-ce un compliment Potter ? demanda Snape abasourdi.

- Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention mais étant donné qu'on va devoir trouver ce que tout ce bazar cache, je n'ai aucune envie de me prendre la tête avec vous tous les soirs.

- Euh… certes… (Il se fout de moi là ou quoi ? se demanda-t-il)…Autant finir vite et sans anicroche, c'est bien ça ?

- Vous avez tout compris, plus vite ce sera fini et mieux je me porterais !

- Du thé ?

- Hein ?

- Du thé ? Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ?

- Euh ben…euuh...oui. (il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?).

Snape fit apparaitre deux tasses et une théière, d'un vert sombre avec des petites dorures en forme de serpent. Le thé se versa de lui-même dans les tasses, dont l'une alla vers Harry et l'autre vers Snape. Le jeune homme attrapa prudemment la tasse de thé brûlante et la posa sur le rebord de la table, histoire qu'il ne se retrouve pas entre les mains de Pompom pour brûlure interne aggravée. Son professeur, lui, commençait déjà à boire le liquide fumant, apparemment immunisé contre la chaleur, tout en continuant de tourner les pages du livre. Harry eut la très forte impression que les vapeurs des potions lui avaient déjà brûlé une grande partie de son appareil respiratoire, et qu'il n'en était plus à ça près. Il patienta un peu et attrapa délicatement la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il s'attendait à tout. Sauf à ça.

Le thé de Snape était un vrai délice. Infusé à la perfection, un goût délicatement parfumé, dosé comme il fallait, c'était une pure merveille. Harry se tourna brusquement vers son professeur de potions qui le regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Surpris, Potter ?

- O…Oui. C'est quoi ?

- Violette et agrumes…Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit rien et repris un gorgée de thé (il faut bien se donner une contenance, que voulez-vous ?). Son regard se posa alors sur l'ouvrage de Sirius et regarda la première page à nouveau. Quelque chose…

-Professeur, on pourrait essayer de décomposer le mot « NOISSAP » ,fit Harry.

- Hein ?

- Oui, si on le décompose en deux mots, en anglais, ça donne NOISE et SAP.

- Une… « mine de bruit » ? Ca n'a aucun sens, Potter, remarqua Snape.

- Effectivement. Du moins pour l'instant…

Il était persuadé de deux choses. Un, il était sûr que ce qu'il cherchait de si compliqué était en fait d'une simplicité enfantine. Deux, que le coup de Sirius et de sa « mine de bruit » cachait encore quelque chose.

Harry écarquilla soudain les yeux et s'écria un « Bon Sang ! » sonore et tira son professeur par la manche en lui mettant la première page sous son gros nez.

-Je sais ! J'ai trouvé comment Sirius a écrit le livre ! s'exclama le jeune homme sous l'air ahuri de son professeur.

_Alors ? Cela correspond-il à vos attentes ? Des idées sur l'écriture du bouquin ou pas ? Laissez des reviews ^o^!En général je répond par MP ^^ A très bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3: Premiers résultats

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voilà la suite de ma fic, où on va en apprendre un peu plus sur toute cette histoire. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers résultats**

-Je sais ! J'ai trouvé comment Sirius a écrit le livre ! s'exclama le jeune homme sous l'air ahuri de son professeur. Mais en fait c'est vraiment tout bête…

Et là il se rendit compte qu'il tenait la manche de son professeur…

-Euh euh…hum pardon…

- Il me semble en effet…répliqua Snape en se rasseyant le plus loin possible d'Harry. Bon, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Lisez-le à l'envers…

- NOISSAP, ça donne…PASSION. B…Bien, Potter, mais est-ce que ça marche avec tout le livre ?

Il ouvrit la première page du livre et lut le début. Cela collait parfaitement.

-Il a écrit tout le livre à l'envers ! s'exclama Harry, ayant pour une fois réussi à surpasser son ennemi. C'est pour ça que ça me disait quelque chose ! J'avais déjà lu ça sur le Miroir du Riséd en première année !

- Il a écrit tout le livre à l'envers …répéta Snape. J'y crois pas, pourquoi s'être donné tout ce mal ?

- Bah…le connaissant, soit pour amuser la galerie, mais là j'en doute, ou alors comme pour garder un secret. Ou un amour secret… Je me suis toujours demandé qui il pouvait bien aimer…?

- Hein ? Yerk !...

- Hé ! On parle de mon parrain, là, pas de vous…euh pardon, ajouta précipitamment Harry devant le regard noir que lui lança Snape. Seconde nature…

- Votre seconde nature ferait bien d'être éliminée, Potter ! Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien, que dit ce fichu bouquin ? (et en plus Snape fait des rimes, on aura tout vu…). Snape se pencha se plongea dans la lecture dudit fichu bouquin, en oubliant presque la présence d'Harry.

Tout en buvant son délicieux thé, Harry en profita pour examiner la bibliothèque. Elle ne contenait en majorité que des livres de potions de toutes les sortes, de toutes les époques. Il sourit en pensant à Hermione qui se serait jetée dessus si elle connaissait son existence… Les livres devenaient plus diversifiés au rang le plus bas de la bibliothèque, on y parlait de métamorphose, d'enchantement et autres dans le même genre. Harry reconnut cependant le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-mêlé qu'il lui avait confisqué deux ans auparavant. En fait, indirectement, c'était uniquement grâce à Snape qu'il avait eut de bons résultats en potions cette année là…Ironie du sort…

-Potter ! appela Snape, le sortant de sa rêverie. Vous avez bien cours de métamorphose demain matin ?

- Euh oui.

- Pourrez-vous informer le professeur MacGonagall de notre avancée ? Je pense que pour aujourd'hui étant donné l'heure, nous allons nous arrêter là.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était près de dix heures du soir. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Mais comment était-ce possible, ça, avec Snape ? Il n'était décidément pas humain.

Il retourna donc dans son dortoir, laissant Snape à sa lecture et à son thé.

Le lendemain, il arriva en retard dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione y étant déjà. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et se tourna vers Ron :

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

- Bah pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai essayé ! articula le roux entre deux bouchées de muffin. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, tu te réveillais pas, tu restais désespérément accroché à ton oreiller comme le Baron à la Dame Blanche.

- Au fait, demanda Hermione. Comment ça s'est passé hier soir avec Snape ? Pas trop douloureux ?

- Ben…bizarrement non. En fait, il est plutôt…ah je sais pas comment dire…

- Glup ! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il était sympa ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Non, j'irai pas jusque là, mais…le graisseux aigri est assez surprenant en fait…

- Surprenant ?

- Et il a un thé délicieux…chuchota Harry.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait boire ? demanda Ron effaré. Hermione qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est notre Harry, le pire ennemi de Snape, celui qui fait tout pour lui gâcher la vie ? Je vais mourir…

- Heu…Harry…demanda Hermione. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien…

- Ah oui…Ca demande réflexion…murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

Arriva le cours de métamorphose en fin de matinée.

Ce fut sous sa forme de chat tigré que MacGonagall les accueillit en cours. Lorsque chacun eut trouvé sa place, la craie sur le tableau noir écrit « Sortilèges d'apparition ». Le chat s'assit ensuite sur la chaise derrière le bureau, et se retransforma en leur professeur humain :

-Les chats ont quelques difficultés quand il s'agit de réciter des incantations…, dit-elle pour se justifier. Vous l'avez sans doute compris, vous allez apprendre pour commencer cette année à faire un parfait sortilège d'apparition. C'est assez compliqué, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup.

Après quelques explications et éclaircissements professoraux, on commença à entendre des sortilèges d'apparitions fuser de n'importe où, certains se perdant dans les moindres recoins de la salle. Harry recula lorsque le sortilège de Romilda Vane passa juste devant son nez. Il se demanda cependant si ce n'était pas encore une de ses combines pour le conquérir. L'ennui, songea-t-il, c'est qu'avant de me conquérir, il faudrait d'abord me faire changer de bord…Je me demande si elle a tout bien compris lorsque je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle me voit en train d'embrasser Seamus il y a deux ans...

Au bout de quelques minutes, le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la salle de métamorphose devint assez surprenant : il y avait bien sûr Hermione qui avait réussi à faire apparaitre un coffret à bijoux parfaitement à son quatrième essai (elle disait qu'elle avait perdu la main. Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre, j'vous jure…), Ron avait réussi à ne faire apparaitre que le moitié d'un saladier et quant à Harry, c'était définitif, le bec verseur de sa théière refusait obstinément d'apparaitre. Le fait était que la théière ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'avait fait apparaitre Snape la veille, rempli d'un délicieux nectar… L'esprit vagabondant, passant allègrement de la théière récalcitrante à un bon gâteau à la citrouille, faisant un détour par un certain thé à la violette, le jeune homme ne vit pas passer le temps et la fin du cours arriva vite.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Harry accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, s'avança vers le bureau et rapporta à MacGonagall leurs avancées de la veille. Celle-ci afficha un air satisfait lorsqu'Harry eut finit de lui dire qu'ils avaient découvert que Sirius avait écrit tout le livre à l'envers.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez bien progressé. Cependant ce n'est pas fini…

- Hein quoi ?

- Il faut savoir pourquoi il a écrit à l'envers, c'est peut-être un élément important… et aussi votre histoire de « mine de bruit ».

- Mais Sna..le professeur Snape a dit que c'était juste un hasard, bredouilla Harry, redoutant la suite.

- Oui mais vous êtes la personne qui connaissait le mieux Sirius Black, donc si vous pensez que cela est important il faut le vérifier.

- Ooh…Donc je dois encore travailler avec le professeur Snape ?

- Oui, Harry. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Oui, euh enfin non, mais…

- Bien donc la discussion est close. Et souvenez vous, je veux des réponses le plus vite possible, j'ai l'impression que ce manuscrit est bien plus important qu'on ne le croit.

- Oui professeur, soupira Harry tout en partant.

Une fois dehors, le trio prit la direction de la salle de sortilèges tout en débattant sur qui entre Harry et Snape avait le plus de chances de tuer l'autre le premier. Ils n'avaient cependant pas noté que pour se rendre de la salle de métamorphose à la salle de sortilèges, il fallait passer devant la salle des professeurs. Alors que Ron déclarait avec assurance que c'était Harry qui risquait d'y passer en premier « parce que Snape connait des poisons si terribles qu'ils n'en parlent que dans les manuels très avancés de la Réserve », une voix froide cria par derrière :

-Potter !

Hé oui, c'était bien lui. Et il fallait que ce soit à ce moment-là.

-Potter ! répéta-t-il tout en s'avançant.

- Professeur Snape…répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Ron et Hermione : Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

- Vous avez parlé au professeur MacGonagall ?

- Oui, nous devons continuer jusqu'à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ggh.. Mais on a trouvé comment il avait écrit…

- Je sais mais il semble que le professeur MacGonagall veut que nous finissions ensemble. Croyez-moi, j'en suis au moins aussi enchanté que vous, mais ce n'est hélas pas moi qui décide, déclara Harry d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui vous coltinez un sale gamin prétentieux…

- Hého, moi je me colle le plus sale caractère que le monde magique connaît, alors je…

- Potter !

- Snape !

- Je vais vous…

- Je dois aller en sortilèges ! dit précipitamment Harry avec un grand sourire avant de courir vers la salle de cours

- Sale petit morveux insolent et…marmonna le Maitre des potions en retournant dans la salle des professeurs.

Harry reçut plus tard dans la journée un billet lui demandant de se rendre à huit heures le soir même chez son professeur de potions.

Et à huit heures le soir même, après un repas copieux pris dans la Grande Salle sous les encouragements de Ron et Hermione, il se dirigeait vers les cachots, se demandant comment quelqu'un de mentalement équilibré pouvait vivre dedans plus d'une journée sans se pendre.

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez des reviews ^o ^ ! Par ailleurs, je cherche un(e) bêta-reader Anglais pour cette fic, je suis en train de la traduire. Vous n'auriez pas des noms à me donner ? Parce que pour le moment, je fais chou blanc. _

_A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4: Seconde Séance

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà donc la suite ! Ca chapitre est un peu court, mais vous me pardonnerez^^ Voilà donc la seconde séance pour nos deux héros. _

Une fois de plus, pour la deuxième fois il se trouvait sur le canapé confortable de Snape. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas lui avoir tenu rigueur de leur échange de paroles gratifiantes devant la salle des professeurs. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de potions apparemment assez récent, et ne prêtait aucune attention pour le moment à son élève assis sur son canapé.

Il referma le bottin et vint s'assoir près d'Harry, qui se posait de sérieuses questions sur sa présente utilité.

-Il se trouve qu'après avoir sommairement regardé de quoi parlait l'œuvre de …hum votre parrain, il utilise beaucoup d'ingrédients que l'on retrouve dans la potion Tue-loup. Je doute cependant que ce soit fait exprès, il n'y a que très peu de gens qui savent la préparer.

- Je sais, vous la prépariez pour Lupin en troisième année. Mais si ce n'est pas un hasard, il la préparait forcément pour Lupin.

- Il avait tout le monde à ses pieds…

- Vous savez à qui vous en prendre si vous voulez vraiment trouver un coupable, répliqua Harry férocement.

- Potter, on n'est pas là pour…discuter de ça, ajouta Snape plus calmement. Bref, non seulement fallait-il qu'il connaisse la potion, mais aussi les ingrédients et leurs propriétés, et certains sont très rares, très dangereux, ou les deux en même temps.

- Vous avez trouvé pour ce qui ressemblait à de l'alchimie ? demanda Harry, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on avait supposé c'est de l'alchimie moldue. D'après les vieux écrits que j'ai, c'est même une forme très ancienne d'alchimie.

- Vous savez maintenant on appelle ça de la chimie tout court…

- Tiens ? et pourquoi ?

- Bah...je sais pas, pour démystifier, et puis c'est plus court à dire, ou alors ça fait moins peur aux mômes quand ils découvrent qu'ils vont devoir s'en tarter pendant plusieurs années pendant leurs études. Un peu comme les potions…

- Seconde nature, encore une fois, Potter ? ironisa Snape.

- Ahem…

- Potter vous voulez du thé ! déclara le professeur en se levant.

- Pardon ?

- Legilimencie, Potter. Désolé, seconde nature… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire cynique en faisant apparaitre la théière pleine et les tasses.

Harry attrapa la sienne sans rien dire, honteux de s'être fait avoir si facilement. C'était le même thé que la veille, Merlin c'était trop bon. Mais c'était trop facile…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dedans ? Du Veritaserum, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

- Même pas, pourtant j'aurais pu y penser tout seul…

- Me faites pas croire ça !

- La seule chose qu'il pourrait y avoir, Potter, à part du thé, c'est de l'eau bien chaude !

- Vous tentez même pas de m'empoisonner ? Vous vous ramollissez, professeur Snape.

- Soyez pas comme votre père, Potter, tout ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne.

- C'est parce que vous avez MacGonagall sur le dos, c'est pas vrai ?

- Si complètement.

- Je me disais aussi…

Après cette conversation édifiante, les deux restèrent silencieux à siroter leur thé. Harry le trouvait toujours aussi délicieux. Il avait un goût doux et piquant à la fois, et cela collait parfaitement à l'ambiance de la pièce, un peu mystérieuse, empreinte d'un douce chaleur, et pourtant si..mais QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE ? Je suis chez Snape ! pensa Harry. Ca peut pas être agréable ! C'est Snape vieux graisseux, l'aigri, le….pfff. Tu délires mon pauvre ami. Vois les choses positivement, au moins il n'essaiera pas de t'empoisonner.

-Potter, vous m'écoutez ?

-Hein ?

- A l'évidence non. Je disais que je tenterai bien de réaliser la potion, voir ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle peut apporter, l'ennui c'est que votre parrain note qu'il manque quelque chose pour la faire parfaitement. Je ne veux pas risquer de gaspiller des ingrédients, ou même d'abimer mon intérieur ou de me faire exploser une mixture immonde à la figure.

- Comment peut-on faire alors…

- Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir. Il est temps de nous arrêter là pour ce soir, de toute façon. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Potter.

- Bonne nuit professeur Snape, murmura Harry vers son Maitre des Potions plongé jusqu'au cou dans ses réflexions intenses.

Le jeune homme rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondors, sous les protestations de la Grosse Dame qu'il avait fallu réveiller. Elle dormait si profondément qu'il se demanda si le Prince Valium de l'étage du dessus n'était pas venu lui rendre visite.

Dans la salle commune, il retrouva Hermione en train de travailler dans un coin. Elle était seule, à l'exception de quelques premières années qui discutaient près de la cheminée. Il alla s'assoir en face d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer. Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien ma foi. Snape a lu en travers du livre, il n'a fait de grandes découvertes. Il ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est exactement. Il ne veut rien tenter tant qu'il n'a pas une idée de ce que les effets peuvent être. En plus il manque un ingrédient.

- Comment ça ?

- Sirius aurait écrit que 'il n'avait pas encore trouvé l'ingrédient clé.

- C'est compliqué ton histoire. Du coup tu te tapes toujours Snape ?

- Tant qu'on aura pas tout trouvé, oui.

- Tu tiens le coup ? Parce que moi j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Non ca va. Il me lance toujours autant de vannes mais au moins il ne m'empoisonne pas et il serait presque aimable s'il souriait un peu.

- Aimable ? Snape ? Mais Harry… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, là ?

- Oui, soupira le jeune homme, et c'est bien ça qui me désole.

- Ce sera drôle de vous regarder demain, tous les deux

- Comment ça ?

- Bah on a bien cours de potions demain après-midi, non ?

- J'avais oublié… Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça, Sirius, que m'as-tu fait ?

- Au moins, ricana Hermione, il ne pourra pas dire que tu ne travailles pas tes potions ! D'ailleurs quand tu es arrivé je révisais pour Felix Felicis. C'est vraiment une potion horrible.

- Sans blague ? Tu pensais que Snape allait mettre une potion facile pour les ASPIC ? Même si le Ministre de l'Education était contre, face à Snape il ne pouvait rien faire, c'est un des meilleurs Maitre de Potions au monde !

Hermione qui buvait un jus de citrouille s'étouffa lorsqu'Harry eut fini sa phrase.

-Harry arrête c'est affreux ! Tu viens de dire...tu viens de dire du bien de Snape !

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione avec des yeux de chien battu :

-Mione, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je crois que...je vais aller me coucher, ça ira mieux demain, je crois que...son délicieux thé me fait tourner la tête…

- « Délicieux thé » ? Oui, Harry vas donc te coucher, ça vaudra mieux. Quant à savoir si ça ira mieux, ça demande réflexion, parce qu'à se stade là…

- Bonne nuit Hermione !

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le Survivant partit se coucher silencieusement, et s'endormit en se disant que même Snape lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit.

_Alors ? Ca commence à se profiler un peu plus nettement, non ? Laissez des reviews ! ^o^ A très bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 5: Un voyage inattendu

_Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 5 de ma fic ! Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers et tous les lecteurs de me suivre avec autant d'assiduité, ça me touche beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Un voyage inattendu**

Le lendemain matin, Harry réussit à se lever à l'heure et pu descendre rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle et profiter du petit déjeuner pleinement. Ils paraissaient tous les deux absorbés dans une intéressante conversation. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron, se servit un jus de citrouille en disant d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

-Salut ! Alors ça va ?

Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux comme des citrouilles.

-Ah tu vois ce que je te disais. Il est bizarre ! triompha Hermione.

- Quoi, c'était de moi dont vous étiez en train de parler ? s'indigna Harry.

- Je disais juste à Ron que je t'avais trouvé bizarre hier soir, et apparemment la nuit n'y a rien fait.

- Elle me disait aussi que tu avais encore bu du thé de Snape. C'est peut-être ça qui te rend si…

- Si quoi ?

- Bah d'habitude quand on a un cours de potions dans la journée tu commences déjà à faire la tronche dès le petit-déjeuner, et là on dirait que tu as Quidditch.

Harry resta sans rien dire. Le pire c'est qu'ils avaient raison. Même le simple fait d'avoir potions en fin de journée ne lui paraissait pas si désespérant que ça.

Ca devenait grave, quand même.

Cette pensée le hanta pendant les deux premières heures de cours, botanique, en l'occurrence. Le professeur Chourave leur fit un cours sur énormément de choses qui devaient être fort intéressantes, mais auxquelles Harry ne prêta aucune grande attention.

Il avait conscience que quelque chose avait changé, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus cependant, en dehors de ça, le plus flippant était qu'il n'appréhendait même plus les cours de potions. Il tomba sur une hypothèse peut-être valable : Snape avait dû profiter du fait qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées pour y infiltrer d'autres pensées impies.

Non à la réflexion, c'était nul.

Mais alors c'était quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à éprouver de la sympathie pour Snape ? Horreur !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit pourtant Hermione lui taper le coude :

-Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'écriait Hermione. Non il ne faut pas arroser ces plants maintenant, tu ne leur as pas encore coupé les feuilles ! Elles vont pleurer sinon ! Mais enfin à quoi tu pensais ?

- A Snape…

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Hermione, en s'arrêtant net.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Hermione se retourna, se jeta à terre et secoua...

-Ron ! Ron ! Tu vas bien ? Ron réveille-toi !

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à midi dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner commençait à peine et la table de Gryffondor était presque déserte. Le trio prit une place un peu à l'écart et Hermione assit précautionneusement Ron à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda bien en face, l'air intrigué :

-Harry tu sais que vraiment tu deviens étrange.

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, approuva Ron d'un ton pâteux.

- Ca voulait dire quoi ce « à Snape » en botanique tout à l'heure.

- Bah que je pensais à Snape.

- Malheur, Hermione, il est perdu ! dit Ron en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ah mais non ! protesta Harry. Je ne pensais pas à Snape comme ça, pas du tout ! Juste je m'étonnais des réflexions que vous m'avez faites ce matin, à propos des cours de potions, et tout…

- Et c'est tout ?

- Bah vous vouliez que ce soit quoi ? Oh non me dites pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense !

- Bah...hésita Hermione, tu sais, tu deviens vraiment étrange quand on aborde le sujet, mais ce que tu m'as dit hier soir était assez ambigu.

- Bah je sais pas, moi, je t'ai dit des trucs et puis…s'embrouilla Harry. Bon allez on laisse tomber, mangeons plutôt, sinon on va être en retard en cours, on a quoi maintenant ?

-…Potions…répondit Hermione lentement, l'air étonné.

- Hermione, dit Ron tout bas en secouant son amie, est ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? C'est qu'une impression ou il aurait presque envie d'aller en potions ?

- Non Ron, lui répondit-elle de la même façon, c'était pas une impression. Chut ! Il va s'énerver si on continue.

- Mais Hermione, on dirait presque qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Snape !

- Ron, protesta-t-elle, tu pousses un peu quand même. (Elle regarda Harry, sourit et retourna vers le roux) J'ai une idée, on sera vite fixés…

A la fin du repas, ils descendirent vers les cachots et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Quelques pas sinistres et bruissements de cape plus tard, Snape entra dans la salle de classe et les feux s'allumèrent sous les chaudrons, signe que les élèves pouvaient commencer leurs préparations. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et allèrent chercher ensemble leurs ingrédients dans l'armoire au fond de la salle. Harry regarda le monde s'accumuler pour aller chercher les ingrédients. Il se dit que de toute façon, il mettrait tellement de temps à maitriser sa potion que perdre une minute ou deux afin d'attendre que l'armoire se libère, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent les bras chargés de choses diverses et (a)variées, et les organisèrent sur la table. Hermione à côté de lui commençait déjà à couper ses racines de valériane. Harry se leva et commença à se diriger vers l'armoire à ingrédients, où Snape surveillait les derniers élèves prélevant encore leurs substances.

Ron fit un signe de tête à Hermione qui prit sa baguette et la pointa négligemment vers Harry. Harry qui s'étala de tout son long devant l'armoire à ingrédients, sans comprendre le moins du monde ce qui lui arrivait, mais aussi juste devant les replis de la cape de Snape.

Le professeur baissa la tête, regarda Harry de son air célèbre de surprise narquoise, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil parfaitement maitrisé.

-Debout, Monsieur Potter, je ne doute pas que les sols des cachots soient très confortables, mais vous avez mieux à faire, déclara-t-il en agrippant le bras de l'étudiant et en le relevant.

A la grande surprise générale.

Mais surtout à la leur.

Harry se releva sans rien dire d'autre que « hum », et voyant que Snape restait plongé dans ses pensées à se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, il prit la main de son professeur et l'écarta de son bras en murmurant un « Merci, professeur », prit rapidement ses ingrédients et regagna sa place sous le regard ahuri du Maitre des Potions.

Médusés, Ron et Hermione ne dirent mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. De toute façon, Harry était bien trop occupé à ne rien faire exploser qu'il n'aurait pas pu leur répondre.

Harry pensait. C'était confus, embrouillé, crypté, définitivement indécodable. Pourquoi... Snape l'avait relevé ? Réponse : par erreur. Et pourquoi l'avait-il remercié d'un ton si niais ? Réponse : …il n'en avait pas. Il devait être fatigué, oui voilà c'était ça. Il était fatigué, avait sans doute passé une mauvaise nuit, avait dormi dans une mauvaise position, oui ça devait être ça. Mais oui bien sûr, forcément, ça ne pouvait être que ça, et ça expliquait aussi sa chute ! Tout se tenait !

Content de lui, Harry sourit pour lui-même et leva la tête pour regarder le temps qu'il lui restait avant de mettre sa poudre d'ellébore, et vit Snape à son bureau…qui le regardait fixement. Harry perplexe, resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis Snape détourna le regard et Harry replongea la tête dans son chaudron…bleu roi. On était très loin de l'or fondu…

Harry poussa un long soupir, lança un Récurvite sur son chaudron, et la fin du cours sonna alors qu'il essayait de recommencer vite fait sa potion. Il rangeait ses affaires lorsque Snape s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

-Venez plutôt vers 19h30, ce soir Monsieur Potter, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

- D'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

Puis il partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour aller en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Pendant le diner, Ron et Hermione paraissaient soucieux et regardaient Harry qui se dépêchait d'avaler sa nourriture pour ne pas être en retard chez Snape. Il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien être les choses importantes à faire ce soir. Ses deux amis ne disaient rien et s'échangeaient des regards plus ou moins discrets. Il pensa rapidement à leur demander de quoi il retournait mais il vit Snape se lever et quitter la Grande Salle. Il se dépêcha de finir sa tarte à la mélasse et sortit à son tour.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots, sa curiosité piqué au vif. Qu'avaient-ils de si important à faire ?

Il entra dans le salon de Snape, et le vit sortir d'une des pièces adjacentes vêtu d'une cape de voyage.

-Ah vous voilà, Monsieur Potter. Parfait, nous allons pouvoir partir.

- Partir ? demanda Harry interloqué. Où ça ?

- Au seul endroit où nous pourrons trouver des réponses. A ce qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps, le quartier général de la résistance.

- Square Grimmauld ?

- Evidemment, où voulez-vous que ce soit ? Au Ministère de la Magie ?

- Non, mais…

- Trêve de bavardages, nous avons à faire, venez ! Nous allons transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, ce sera plus facile.

Ils sortirent par une porte derrière le château, non loin du grand portail. C'est en silence qu'ils dépassèrent la limite qui interdisait de transplaner.

-Prêt Monsieur Potter ?

- Dites, quand on n'est pas en cours, ça vous dérangerait pas de m'appeler Harry ? Parce que ça fait beaucoup de mots pour pas grand-chose. En plus ça réduit le nombre de syllabes de moitié, c'est plus court et surtout…

- Potter, je suis votre professeur et vous mon élève et je…

- Oh c'est bon, même MacGonagall m'appelle Harry ! Puis franchement, pour la différence que ça fait. Je passe toutes mes soirées avec vous, alors bon…

- D'accord, _Harry_, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tutoyer !

- Vous en faites pas !

- Je vous trouve bien familier, tout à coup.

- Dites, on était pas censés aller à Londres ?

- Oh, foutu gamin…

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le gamin ?

Snape se retint de sortir une remarque, et transplana seulement, suivi de près par Harry.

Ils apparurent sur le perron du 12, square Grimmauld, et entrèrent.

_Et là, que va-t-il donc se passer ? Que vont-ils trouver…..A suivre donc. _

_Laissez des reviews ^o^ A très bientôt ! _


	6. Chapitre 6: A l'intérieur des souvenirs

_Bonjour ! Ca avance, tout ça, ça avance. Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteurs et les reviewers ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : A l'intérieur des souvenirs**

La voix de la mère de Sirius les accueillit avec ses paroles habituelles, empreintes de douceur : « Traitres à leur sang ! Traitres à leur race ! ».  
>Harry regarda autour de lui avec nostalgie. Il n'était pas revenu depuis l'année passée, et ne comptait plus y retourner. Il y avait trop de souvenirs dans cette maison, trop d'espoirs déçus et trop de tristesse. Le cœur lourd, il n'entendit pas le Maitre des Potions lui demander de monter. Snape l'attrapa alors par la manche et lui fit monter les escaliers plus ou moins délicatement.<p>

Harry se demandait s'il avait eu raison de venir. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de savoir pourquoi Sirius avait fait cette potion, mais il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à revenir ici.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sirius. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissée lorsqu'Harry y était venu pour la dernière fois.

-Harry, commencez par l'armoire, moi je prends la commode, ordonna Snape.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers ladite armoire, et l'ouvrit. Elle était presque vide, excepté deux ou trois robes, des albums photos que Harry ne préférait pas ouvrir et des chaussures.

-Il n'y a rien ici, professeur, à part des albums photos.

- Rien ici non plus, soupira Snape en se levant. Ouvrez les albums, on ne sait jamais.

- Euh…j'aimerais autant que vous le fassiez, je…ne me sens pas de le faire.

- Pfff vous êtes vraiment…

- Je ne peux pas ! cria Harry, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est juste au-dessus de mes forces ! Mais ça vous est égal, pas vrai ? Parce que vous vous en fout…

- Donnez-moi ces albums, alors, déclara calmement Snape en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry resta silencieux, ahuri. Snape pouvait donc... Au fond, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais. Non, Harry tu délires c'est Snape ! Mais… ce n'était pas le même Snape, pas le même professeur.

Harry resta silencieux, lui donna les albums et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il l'avait déjà examiné l'an dernier, lorsqu'il avait séjourné ici avec Ron et Hermione. Il fouilla donc encore dans le bureau. Il y avait des lettres de toutes sortes, de plein de personnes différentes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose non plus dans le bureau, quelques livres de cours oubliés, involontairement ou non.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il se retourna vers son professeur, de l'autre côté de la chambre, qui examinait les albums de Sirius avec un regard étrangement expressif…de tristesse, ou de regrets, on n'aurait pas su dire. Harry se dit qu'il devait y avoir des photos de sa mère.

Il se trouvait en face d'un autre Snape.

Quelque chose attira soudain son regard. Quelque chose sous le lit. Il se pencha un peu :

« Love Sap »

Les lettres étaient toutes brillantes, luisant sous la noirceur du lit. Harry s'avança et dû se coucher par terre pour essayer d'attraper la boite à chaussures sur laquelle on avait écrit en lettres enchantées une « mine d'amour »…

-Professeur ! Venez voir j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il entendit l'album qui se refermait et son professeur venir vers lui. Toujours essayant d'atteindre la boîte, il sentit Snape s'allonger à côté de lui et regarder sous le lit.

-Bien joué !

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Ca y ressemble, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, en cours, vous n'en faites qu'aux élèves de Serpentard.

- C'est bien vous qui m'avez dit que nous n'étions plus en cours, non, _Harry_ ?

- …

- Attrapons-donc ce truc !

Leurs mains se tendirent et celle de Snape arriva à saisir un coin de la boite. Il l'attira vers lui et Harry put s'en emparer également. Sa main effleura au passage celle du Maitre des potions, qui ne dit mot mais entendit la respiration du jeune homme s'accélérer.

Une fois la boite extirpée de sa cachette et les hommes assis sur le lit, ils voulurent ouvrir la boite. C'était sans compter sa résistance farouche. Les lettres argentées disparurent pour faire apparaitre l'énigme suivante :

_Aussi violente que délicieuse_

_Fruit gourmand pimentant la vie_

_La dévorant à pleine dents_

_Je peux tout donner ou tout prendre_

_Laissez-vous emporter_

_Parlez et ouvrez_

-Il joue à quoi, là ? maugréa Snape.

- Je ne le savais pas poète… ceci dit, il y a tellement de choses que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de savoir ! soupira Harry d'une petite voix.

- Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que vous sachiez Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette devinette ? Il est déjà près de 22 heures, on a autre chose à faire qu'à jouer aux devinettes !

- Il ne voulait pas que n'importe qui tombe dessus. Surtout ses parents je pense, les connaissant. Enfin, façon de parler, bien sûr.

- Vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- Non, sérieux, vous avez pas deviné ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Bah franchement c'est pas dur. Je pensais que vous seriez bon en devinettes, après le jeu que vous nous aviez sorti en première année pour protéger la Pierre Philosophale.

- Venez-en au fait, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

- « Love Sap », ça vous dit rien ?

- ….Passion…Il devait vraiment être amoureux pour en arriver à des niaiseries pareilles.

- Mais amoureux de qui ?

- De sa petite personne, ça devait déjà lui prendre pas mal de temps.

- Ca suffit. Etre amoureux n'est pas un crime.

- ….Certes.

Harry rigola en son for intérieur, en se disant que ça faisait certainement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ce genre de sentiments. Depuis sa mère, en fait. Cette pensée le fit redevenir triste. Il regarda la boite avec son énigme et murmura :

« Noissap »

Le couvercle de la boite se souleva légèrement, et Harry l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des lettres, des centaines ou des milliers de lettres.

Ecrites à l'envers.

Snape se leva et regarda le jeune homme : « Je descends, je dois envoyer un hibou à la directrice, elle voulait que je lui dise quand on avait trouvé quelque chose, et s'assurer que tout va bien ». Harry acquiesça sans rien dire.

Snape partit, il regarda les lettres, sans même les lire, sans même les voir. Il se rappela Sirius, il aurait voulu se rappeler ses parents.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se mit à pleurer. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré ainsi. Il referma la boite, et s'effondra sur le lit qui fut celui de Sirius, sentant une odeur de poussière. Une odeur de souvenirs…

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il pleura, ni combien de temps Snape mit à remonter. Il s'endormit, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, la boite contre lui.

Severus Snape remonta dans la chambre après avoir envoyé son hibou. Il trouva son élève écroulé sur le lit, endormi. Il voulu le tirer de son sommeil, mais en le touchant, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme était totalement gelé.

-Oh foutu gamin ! maugréa Snape. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire je vous jure.

Snape enleva sa cape de voyage, enveloppa le garçon glaçon à l'intérieur, tout en maugréant contre ledit garçon, contre Dumbledore, Merlin, bref tout y passa. Il se fit la réflexion que même, si ça se trouvait, eh bien il arriverait certainement bien avant son hibou. Il n'avait pas prévu que le garnement tomberait dans les vapes. Et à qui incomberait la tâche de le réveiller et de faire attention, à ce que tout aille bien. Je vous le donne en mille : lui-même. Pfff…

Il récupéra la boite, tenant toujours Harry blotti contre lui comme un enfant qui se blottit contre sa peluche. Il avait l'innocence de Lily sur le visage. Et terriblement bien fait de sa personne…

Severus Snape, ressaisis-toi ! C'est pas parce que tu tiens un homme mignon dans tes bras que...Mais qu'est ce que je dis, moi ?

Il referma la porte du square Grimmauld, transplana, et fut en un instant devant les grilles du château. Il regagna ses cachots, et déposa Harry sur le canapé du salon, toujours endormi et emmitouflé dans la cape de voyage de son professeur.

_Voilà. Et maintenant on va s'amuser !_

_Laissez des reviews ! A très bientôt !_


	7. Chapitre 7: Révélations de contexte

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! voici le chapitre 7 ! Où on va enfin voir un peu plus clair dans toute cette histoire. Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations de contexte**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait bien, enveloppé dans sa couverture chaude et sur son matelas moelleux avec…Snape à côté ?

-Enfin réveillé ? Tenez, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Harry se saisit de la tasse et se redressa. Et son esprit encore quelque peu embrouillé constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour une chaude couverture était en réalité la cape de voyage de Snape, et le matelas moelleux son canapé. Il prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas le même thé que d'habitude. Mais il était tout aussi délicieux. Un goût plus doux, plus sucré, un peu épicé. Il en reprit une gorgée et murmura :

-Merci…

- Pas besoin de me remercier, j' ai fais ce que je devais.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Du thé. Noir. Avec de la vanille et des épices. Je m'en sers pour quand ça ne va pas fort, dit Snape, en sortant sa tasse de thé de derrière lui et en en buvant un peu. Il est…apaisant.

- …Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry. Il...il est très bon…

- Vous devez être comme tous les autres. Penser que je ne ressens rien…sinon de la haine.

- Non, dit doucement Harry. Ca peut paraitre étrange, mais... Depuis que MacGonagall nous a demandé de travailler sur le livre de Sirius, je vous vois différemment. Vous êtes quelqu'un de complètement différent que quand on est en cours. Et j'ai compris que vous pouvez ressentir des choses normales, comme l'émotion, la douleur, et même…l'amour…

- …pardon ? dit Snape abasourdi. Et je peux savoir depuis quand vous êtes un spécialiste de mon cas désespéré ?

- Depuis que je passe toutes mes soirées avec vous, et surtout depuis que j'ai vu comment vous regardiez les photos de l'album de Sirius ce soir ! répliqua Harry avec une once de colère dans la voix, espérant une réaction.

- … Vous aussi…vous aussi vous êtes …différent. Surtout ce soir… ! dit Snape après un court silence.  
>- Pourquoi ?<p>

- Ca fait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que vous êtes lové dans ma cape de voyage et mon canapé, et vous n'avez encore rien dit.

- …Oh…murmura le jeune homme. On..y est bien.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, burent leur thé en silence, un peu gênés des paroles dites à l'instant. Soudain, Snape se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, et revint quelques secondes plus tard s'assoir à côté d'Harry sur le canapé. Il tenait la boîte dans ses mains.

Ils l'ouvrirent, et commencèrent à lire les lettres.

_« Nom rehc Suiris,_

_Sec secnacav tnov ertê seugnol snas oit. Ajèd ut em seuqnam !... »_

-Attendez, soupira Harry en attrapant la pile de lettres, on va faire autrement, parce que là c'est pas faisable._ Inverto !_

Il avait lancé sur les lettres un sortilège d'inversement, ce qui avait remis les lettres dans le bon ordre. Elles étaient maintenant bien plus faciles à lire.

« _Mon cher Sirius, _

_Ces vacances vont être longues sans toi. Tu me manques déjà. J'aimais déjà Poudlard, mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. _

_La nuit dernière a vraiment été très douloureuse, tu me manquais trop. Tu n'étais pas là pour me réchauffer, me calmer. Je n'ai pas dormi. _

_Tes parents se sont-ils calmés ou te compliquent-ils toujours autant la vie ?_

_Répond-moi vite, je t'aime et t'embrasse _»

La lettre n'était pas signée. Comme la plupart d'ailleurs. Snape et Harry prirent un tas chacun et lurent la correspondance amoureuse qu'entretenait Sirius avec sa mystérieuse amante. Au bout de quelques lettres, ils arrivèrent à plusieurs conclusions.

1)Que les deux personnes étaient très proches, et que c'est ainsi qu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

2)Qu'ils se donnaient rendez-vous toujours au même endroit

3)Qu'ils devaient être dans la même maison (« Normal, avait dit Harry, les couples se forment souvent maison par maison »)

4)Qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas que quiconque ne soit au courant de leur amour.

Le problème de la quatrième conclusion, c'est qu'Harry et son professeur ne savaient pas pourquoi. Harry émit l'idée que ça devait être une des filles les plus populaires, ou alors, elle devait être plus ou moins âgée que lui, de sorte que leur différence d'âge aurait pu déranger.

-Je ne trouve pas que la différence d'âge change quoi que ce soit, protesta Snape.

- Moi non plus, au contraire, commença Harry, mais...

- Hoho, le grand Harry Potter aimerait-il les gens plus âgés ou plus jeunes que lui ?

- Même si cela ne vous concerne que très moyennement, _Severus Snape_, oui, j'aime en général les gens plus âgés que moi. Il faut dire que j'ai rarement été traité comme un enfant…

Lorsqu'Harry avait prononcé son prénom, Snape avait tressailli. Mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ils se replongèrent dans la lecture de leur tas de missives respectives pendant de longues dizaines de minutes. Harry se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être, mais il s'en fichait en réalité. Il se rendit compte en prenant une gorgée de thé qu'il était toujours dans la cape de voyage de Sev...Snape. Il eut un frisson. Il la ramena un peu plus sur ses genoux.

A côté de lui son professeur était absorbé dans la lecture d'une autre lettre. Harry songea qu'il venait d'avoir ce soir sa première réelle conversation avec Severus...hum Snape.

-Harry ? Venez un peu lire ça…

Harry se rapprocha et se retrouva tout contre lui. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se posèrent la moindre question, comme si c'était naturel.

La lettre paraissait être assez vieille, par rapport aux autres en tous cas, et semblait avoir été lue et relue.

« _Mon adorable Sirius,_

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit. De notre tout premier jour, tu te souviens ?_

_Je nous ai revus, on avait encore une fois emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité à James… et on est partis comme les deux gamins que nous étions, courir dans le château à minuit passé… Déjà à cette époque je t'aimais, mais je ne savais rien ni de la réciprocité de mes sentiments, ni qu'un de mes rêves les plus chers était sur le point de se réaliser. _

_On est passé par le septième étage, trois fois pour échapper au concierge. Mais nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions, et on est entré dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle ressemblait à une grande chambre lumineuse, avec un grand miroir au fond de la pièce. _

_Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ?_

_Le Miroir du Risèd nous attendait. Et c'est toi le premier qui a regardé dans le miroir. Tu es devenu un peu blanc, puis tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien vu d'autre que ton reflet. J'ai regardé à mon tour, et toi tu es arrivé ensuite par derrière, et nous avons tous les deux regardé notre désir le plus cher. _

_On s'est vus, tu te rappelles ? On ne voulait qu'une seule chose…ne pas nous cacher, ni toi, ni moi, ni nous. _

_Et là, tu m'as regardé, avec un regard tellement intense. J'ai cru que je fondais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'approches timidement pour m'embrasser. Et je t'ai embrassé aussi, et on s'est enlacés, complètement perdus. Tu m'as agrippé, et tu m'as poussé sur le lit, sans me lâcher. Entre deux baisers tu défaisais ma robe, m'enlevais mes sous-vêtements en même temps que les tiens…_

_Et c'est là que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. _

_Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais courir comme une créature affamée vers toi. _

_Je t'aime Sirius Lupin,_

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Remus Black. »_

_Oui, c'est plutôt un clair obscur….Vous me détestez, hein ? Mais attendez c'est pas fini…Laissez des reviews ! A très bientôt, lecteurs et reviewers de mon cœur ! Moi je vous aime 3_


	8. Chapitre 8: Compréhensions

_Bonjour à tous ! Après les grandes questions soulevées par le chapitre d'hier, voici la suite, avec les réactions de nos deux héros ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Compréhensions**

Gros silence.

Qui dure.

Longtemps.

Très Longtemps.

-E...euh…bredouilla Harry en se tournant vers Snape. S…Severus, i…il vous reste du thé ?

Le Severus en question était encore plus blanc que d'habitude, et son visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gros cachet d'aspirine. D'un coup de baguette tremblante, il remplit à nouveau la tasse d'Harry avant de remplir la sienne. Il était complètement béat, ahuri. Il n'avait même pas réagi au fait qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-C…C'est quelque peu…surprenant, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas…mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Remus et Sirius… ! Mais…je savais pas, je…Et Tonks alors ? s'écria Harry

- Du calme, Harry, déjà que c'est pas facile…

- Et vous voulez que je réagisse comment ? Je comprends plus rien !

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? demanda Snape sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de tutoyer son élève. Ca peut faire bizarre, je sais, deux hommes ensemble, pour certains, mais…

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit deux hommes, ce serait l'hôpital qui se foutrait de la charité ! C'est pas ça...Mais pourquoi…Ils avaient l'air juste amis, comment…

- …..Vous êtes gay ?

- Non, je suis bisexuel, voilà, et puis tant qu'on y est dans les révélations, je sais que vous l'êtes aussi, et vous direz à Lucius Malefoy qu'il n'est pas discret ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

- D'accord, ca c'est dit…Bon alors maintenant vous allez boire votre thé, vous calmer et on va essayer de démêler tout ça.

Harry avala donc sa gorgée de thé sans broncher, et Snape commença :

-Alors, maintenant on sait que votre parrain et Lupin étaient amants. Et donc personne ne devait le savoir.

- C'était tabou, à votre époque, l'homosexualité ? demanda Harry brusquement.

- Ben…bien que le mariage sorcier puisse se faire entre deux personnes de même sexe, cela était encore assez tabou, comme partout je suppose. Ce n'était pas nécessairement de la persécution, juste du dédain, du mépris…

- D'accord, je vois le genre… Donc ils avaient plutôt bien fait de ne pas se montrer à tout le monde.

- Oui, mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'apparemment ni votre père ni Pettigrew n'étaient au courant.

- En même temps… Remus dit dans la lettre : « _ On ne voulait qu'une seule chose…ne pas nous cacher, ni toi, ni moi, ni nous. » _ Il y avait aussi la condition de Lupin à cacher en plus de leur relation. Leur plus cher désir devait être en fait, déjà que l'homosexualité soit considérée comme normale, et aussi que Lupin soit considéré comme un humain à part entière. Même encore maintenant, c'est pas le cas. Il a été poussé à démissionner lorsque tout le monde a su que c'était un loup garou.

- Bien vu.

- Je pense aussi, continua Harry, qu'ils écrivent à l'envers parce qu'ils considèrent que c'est leur langage à eux, et rien qu'à eux en tant qu'amoureux. Ca leur rappelait le Miroir du Risèd, dont les mots sont écrits à l'envers, le premier endroit où ils ont su qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils ont…enfin bref.

- Je ne vous savez pas aussi…romantique…

- Hé ne me dites pas que vous ne l'êtes pas ! Si vous aviez vu la tête que vous faisiez quand je parlais, vous aviez vraiment l'air… Oh et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, hein ?

- Venant du sauveur du monde sorcier, je trouverais presque ça mignon…

- Pardon ? Non mais sérieux vous vous entendez ? Vous avez dit « mignon »… Où est le Severus avec son caractère foireux et ses répliques sarcastiques ? Le professeur le plus redouté du monde sorcier, celui qui a traumatisé des centaines d'élèves pendant des dizaines d'années ? Mais non, lui il dit « mignon » au mec qu'il déteste pour des raisons idiotes ! déclara Harry abasourdi.

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi ? Je suis ton professeur, Harry, et…

- Et tu viens de me tutoyer, vieil hibou sournois !

Snape s'arrêta net. Eh oui, il l'avait tutoyé…

Il se retourna vers le jeune homme triomphant et se levant s'écria :

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le vieil hibou sournois ?

- Qu'il vient encore de me tutoyer ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant à son tour, toujours dans la cape de son professeur.

- Non mais tu t'entends, adolescent attardé ?

- Tu t'es regardé, vieillard graisseux ?

- Je ne suis pas vieux, je n'ai que 37 ans, espèce de gamin décérébré !

- Aigri personnage !

- Prétentieux petit monstre !

- Terreur souterraine !

- Persistante scrofulite !

- Vipérin serpent !

- Vicieux félin !

- Gargouille chevelue malfaisante !

- Exécrable créature !

- Chauve-souris hargneuse !

- …..

- Haha ! triompha Harry. Te voilà sans voix ! Harry Potter a triomphé de Severus Snape!

- Débile gamin !

- Qui est l'abruti qui ne prend même pas la peine de connaître les gens avant de les détester, vieux grincheux ? Qui est l'abruti dans l'histoire alors ?

- Tais-toi ou je…commença Snape en attrapant le col de sa propre cape dans laquelle était le jeune homme.

- Tu vas quoi, entêté grigou ? le nargua Harry en lui attrapant également le col de sa robe.

- Tu me…

- Gonfles, oui je sais, les reptiles ont souvent tendance à me le dire !

- Je vais te…

- Allez, vas-y, après tout tu en meurs d'envie, tu me détestes !

Harry s'attendait à une baffe magistrale. Mais quand même pas à celle-là.

Snape l'attira jusqu'à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le poussa contre le mur le plus proche et se pressa contre lui. Empêtré dans la cape de voyage, Harry avait du mal à bouger. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ça le dégoûtait bien moins que ça n'aurait dû.

Snape avait les lèvres plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Lorsque sa langue força le passage, Harry ne put que succomber à la pression. Snape était en train de l'embrasser. D'un baiser brûlant, sauvage, imprévisible. Avant de se perdre dans la chaleur du baiser Harry eut le temps de sentir l'odeur de Snape une odeur boisée. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi.

Sa langue se mêla à celle de Snape. Une étrange chaleur s'empara de lui et il se détendit sous l'étreinte. Il commença à répondre au baiser de Severus, d'abord timidement, puis quand Severus se pressa un peu plus contre lui et passa sa jambe entre les siennes, il fondit et lui répondit franchement.

Ses mains arrivèrent à se dépêtrer de la cape de l'homme et l'agrippèrent par la taille, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. Il sentit la découpe de son corps à travers l'épaisse robe. Le baiser n'en finissait plus.

Ils ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient, avaient complètement oublié qui était dans les bras de l'autre. Severus se dégagea un peu, mettant fin au baiser et murmura :

-Tu as vu comme je te déteste ?

Harry, encore dans les vapes à cause du baiser, prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de regarder l'homme en face de lui.

-Severus…

- C'est toi qui es sans voix cette fois. Donc puisque tu as perdu ta langue, par ailleurs fort délicieuse, laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, gamin. Depuis que les cours ont repris, il a fallu que je me retienne de me jeter sur toi. Je te raconte pas mon état mental quand il a fallu qu'en plus je passe mes soirées avec toi. Oh oui tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi. Il se trouve que toutes les années passées à te surveiller m'ont quelque peu...habitué à ton caractère qui peut être tout aussi foireux que le mien. De plus, le fait que nous ayons combattu ensemble et que tu sois la dernière personne à m'avoir vu avant que je ne sombre dans les ténèbres pour me réveiller trois semaines plus tard à Sainte Mangouste a certainement joué. Je te raconte pas les rêves que j'ai faits pendant mon sommeil comateux. Enfin, il se trouve que j'ai essayé depuis le début de l'année de me convaincre que je te détestais autant que je détestais ton père, ce qui comme tu as pu le constater, a été un échec complet. Et rien que le fait de t'avoir dans mes bras pour te ramener ici a été un véritable supplice à prendre en patience. Alors oui, j'ai détesté ton père et aimé ta mère, mais je déteste leur fils d'une bien drôle de façon, tu ne penses pas ?

Pendant la tirade de Severus, Harry était resté muet. Il n'avait pas encore tout compris. C'était pas possible…Il devait se foutre de lui.

Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il pouvait être amoureux, ou ne serait-ce même qu'attiré par Sn...Severus. Il savait juste qu'il était bien avec lui, depuis les quelques soirs où ils se voyaient. Très bien même. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

-Je...je…bafouilla-t-il. Je crois que…il est tard…Je dois réfléchir…a demain…Severus…Je…

Severus l'attira à lui et l'embrassa encore une fois, doucement et délicatement, comme le passage d'une plume.

-Bonne nuit Harry. Fais de beaux rêves…

Harry retraversa le château, toujours enveloppé dans la cape de Severus. Il se traina littéralement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, complètement ahuri et hagard. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui :

-Harry ! Où tu étais passé ? On s'est fait du souci, il est plus d'une heure du matin ! Mais…c'est quoi cette cape ?

- Je…dois…aller me coucher...fatigué ce soir…Snape…je crois que…

Harry bafouilla comme ça sous le nez de ses deux amis pendant qu'il montait les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Ron et Hermione étaient pantois, et se demandait franchement ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et à qui était cette cape dont Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se défaire ?

Le Survivant se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Il dormit emmitouflé dans la cape de Severus, cette nuit-là, et fit des rêves quelque peu singuliers.

_En même temps moi aussi j'aurai tendance à faire des rêves singuliers…Vous avez aimé ? Laissez des reviews ^o^_


	9. Chapitre 9: Interrogations

_Bonjour et bienvenue dans le chapitre 9 ! _

**Chapitre 9 : Interrogations**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tout aussi hagard que la veille. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et attrapa la cape de Snape. Il descendit dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Qui était absolument…déserte.

Harry regarda sa montre : six heures moins le quart. OK Harry, la journée part bien.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, devant le petit feu, et posa la cape en couverture sur ses genoux.

Il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Severus lui avait fait sa déclaration…Severus ? …Oui, Severus, pas Snape.

Severus était amoureux de lui.

Et lui ? Etait-il amoureux de Severus. Peut-être. Il aimait être avec lui, quand il n'était pas en cours, cela va de soi. Il aimait bien les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, dans le petit salon chaleureux. Et il avait bien aimé la proximité de Severus, quand ils avaient lu la lettre de Remus.

Et puis, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, Harry avait répondu à son baiser. Il y a avait répondu franchement, parce que Severus embrassait bien. Et qu'il en avait très envie. Mais il embrassait quand même vraiment bien, le bougre. Et il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'avait attiré à lui.

Il avait adoré ce baiser, en fait…et tout de ce baiser. Sentir les lèvres de Severus contre les siennes, son corps contre lui, ses mains contre sa poitrine, et son odeur. Severus sentait bon, le bois, la forêt. Et ses lèvres, et sa bouche, avaient un goût délicieux.

Rien que d'y penser, son corps se voyait envahi d'une douce chaleur. Il remonta la cape de Severus sur ses épaules. Il sentit une effluve de…bois de cèdre, ou de vétiver, quelque chose comme ça.

La cape avait l'odeur de Severus. Il l'enfila carrément, et se rassit sur le fauteuil.

Il resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione se lèvent. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers, mais il n'avait pas réellement vu les autres passer.

Ses deux amis vinrent s'assoir en face de lui, l'air inquiet.

-Harry… ? commença Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Très bien, même. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mieux.

-Voilà qui demande réflexion…Et sinon, hier, avec Snape, c'était comment ?

- Euh...bien, très bien. On est allé Square Grimmauld, et on a trouvé des choses intéressantes.

Harry leur raconta leur découverte, sous l'air abasourdi de Ron et Hermione. Eux non plus n'arrivaient pas à croire que Remus et Sirius ait pu avoir une relation amoureuse.

Mais Harry ne leur dit pas que Severus l'avait embrassé, et qu'il avait embrassé Severus.

Et pour cause : il était sérieusement en train de tomber amoureux. Et ne voulait rien laisser passer.

-Mais au fait, Harry…tu nous a toujours pas dit à qui était cette cape, demanda Ron.

- Euh…personne, et puis c'est pas bien important, de toute façon, non ? répondit Harry gêné avant de se lever. Euh...bon attendez-moi, je dois aller me changer, et poser cette cape, il ne faut pas...l'abîmer, pas vrai ?

Et sans attendre une réponse de ses amis, il remonta les marches qui menaient au dortoir. Il Une fois seul, il enleva la cape de voyage à regret, la plia soigneusement et la mit dans sa malle. Ensuite, il changea de T-Shirt pour en mettre un autre, noir et plus près du corps. Il changea également de pantalon pour mettre celui qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, en disant qu'elle en avait vraiment assez de le voir, je cite, « goné comme un sagoin », en français dans le texte. Il se souvint de cette matinée-là, il l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, n'ayant rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Patois alpin français » avait-elle seulement répondu. En gros, il était mal habillé.

Ses pensées divaguant, il s'habillait plus soigneusement qu'à l'ordinaire, essaya de se coiffer, tant bien que mal, et sans trop grand résultat.

Il voulait…bien présenter, dirons-nous. A moitié inconsciemment, peut-être, mais quand même. Il avait cours de potions cet après-midi.

Il redescendit. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione resta bouche bée.

-Harry ? Tu…tu es…super canon ! Mais…

- Hermione ? demanda Ron. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Mais…

- Chut Ron, attends deux secondes, je réfléchis. Harry, dis-moi, pourquoi…cette tenue ?

- Hermione, je sais, ça va te sembler bizarre, déclara Harry, mais j'en ai juste marre de ne ressembler à rien. Donc, j'essaye de…Enfin, voilà, quoi, faire un minimum d'efforts…

- Oui mais, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi si soudainement ?

- Ben...je sais pas, moi, vous en posez des questions ! Et si on allait prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent en silence et le trio descendit dans la Grande Salle. Harry entra et fit de son mieux pour ne pas constater que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui (comme d'habitude, mais avec cette fois quelques yeux avides de savoir ce qui pouvait ce cacher sous ce beau T-shirt). Il s'en foutait royalement. Il ne voulait capter qu'un seul regard. Il regarda à la table des professeurs.

Severus le fixait. Harry sourit légèrement, en essayant de ne rien monter à Ron et à Hermione. Il avait réussi son coup. Il regarda Severus de nouveau. Il avait quelque chose de changé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Tant pis, il se mettrait le plus près possible en potions cet après-midi.

Tout en mangeant, Ron et Hermione le regardaient fixement aussi. Mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

La matinée passa vite. Très vite, et trop vite pour Ron et Hermione. Harry leur semblait tellement bizarre. Ils purent parler librement pendant le cours de métamorphose. Harry essayait vainement de faire apparaitre le service assorti à sa théière pendant ce temps là, les yeux dans le vide et un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà finit leur objectif du cours (Hermione avait quelque peu aidé Ron à faire apparaitre les couverts à salade dans son saladier dont la seconde moitié récalcitrante avait fini par arriver) pour aller plus vite. Ils purent donc discuter du cas de leur ami :

-Non mais…Qu'est ce qu'il a depuis quelque jours ? se demandait Hermione.

- Tu sais, Her-mignonne, moi je continue à penser qu'il serait amoureux…

- Il nous en aurait parlé, Ron, enfin…

- Rappelle-toi il y a trois ans...il a attendu des semaines avant de nous dire qu'il sortait avec Justin…

- Oui, d'accord, mais…

- Là, continua Ron, je te parie que quand il remonte des cachots, il doit y avoir un beau garçon ou une jolie fille dans un couloir.

- Vu l'heure à laquelle il revient, c'est qu'il ou elle doit être en retenue… Il faudrait savoir qui est en retenue en ce moment…

Le visage de Ron s'illumina.

-Hermione, tu es géniale ! Il faudrait arriver à voir qui est retenue cette semaine !

- Attends, je sais comment on va faire ! dit Hermione tout excitée. _Accio Registre des retenues_ !

Le Registre arriva docilement dans les mains d'Hermione. En faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par le professeur MacGonagall, ils regardèrent la liste des retenues.

Rien. Personne. Personne n'était en retenue cette semaine. Même pas un tout petit première année, même pas un récurage de Salle des Trophées. Rien. Nul. Queue dalle. Des clous.

-Non, c'est pas ça, déclara Hermione. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais je pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de qui que ce soit, ce serait vraiment surprenant. Il m'en aurait parlé, en plus…

- Hermione, sois réaliste, je te prie. Regarde ce sourire niais et cet air béat qu'il se traine. On dirait qu'il voit des petits oiseaux colorés dans un pays imaginaire…

- Aaah les Bisounours…soupira Hermione.

- Les quoi ?

- Hein ? Ah non laisse tomber, c'est un dessin animé moldu…

Le cours se termina, et Harry affichait toujours son air idiot. Puis le cours de sortilège se termina aussi, et Harry était toujours dans les nuages. Après manger, ils avaient cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Harry planait encore au pays aux pays des « Bisounours » selon Hermione.

Arriva le cours de potions. Où Ron et Hermione commencèrent à vraiment se poser de sérieuses questions. D'abord, leur ami avait toujours ce sourire lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de potions. Et il s'était mis le plus proche possible du bureau, à côté de la colonne centrale de la salle, alors que normalement, il prenait la table de derrière, le plus loin possible.

Quant à Snape, eh bien, il avait, comment dire…quelque chose de changé. On n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Toujours est-il qu'il était presque aimable. Tout ça devenait vraiment étrange. Sortilège de confusion, en déduisit Hermione.

Harry, lui, ne voyait pas vraiment la situation ainsi. La seule chose qu'il avait retenu de la journée, c'était qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Severus Snape, professeur de Potions à Poudlard, et qu'il était heureux de ça. Et il avait cours avec lui cet après-midi. Même que son amoureux avait fait pour lui un effort incommensurable…il s'était lavé les cheveux. Si, si. Il avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement attirant aujourd'hui. Outre les cheveux bien sûr. Harry se souvint de la sensation qu'il avait eue quand ses mains avaient « glissé » sur le corps de Severus. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu mettre en dessous de sa cape.

Il avait bien vu les regards de Severus pendant le petit-déjeuner et pendant le repas de midi. C'était à croire qu'Harry s'était transformé en un appétissant chou à la crème. Pendant le cours de potions, son professeur le regardait en coin très souvent, et Harry se demandait si c'était à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille, ou si c'était à cause de son habillement ou encore à cause du fait qu'il s'était déclaré. Mais Merlin qu'il était bien fait quand on y regardait bien ! Comment Severus pouvait-il être habillé en-dessous ? Oh certainement une chemise et un pantalon. Les pensées d'Harry se mirent à divaguer sur la forme que pouvaient avoir le pantalon et la chemise. Chemise noire, près du corps, le bouton du haut déboutonné pour laisser paraitre une belle peau pâle…et un pantalon moulant qui… Oh mon Dieu j'ai chaud ! Penses à autre chose, Harry ! Penses à autre chose, c'est pas bon pour ta santé, là maintenant tout de suite ! Plus tard, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant !

La voix de Ron l'interrompit dans ses pensées intérieures :

-Harry…Tu as l'air benêt…..

Cette réflexion fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Il regarda Ron et Hermione avec son air benêt, et leur dit les lèvres tremblantes :

-Je…je suis…

- Malade ?

- Je suis…complètement…  
>- Timbré ?<p>

- Je suis complètement fou de lui, en fait! dit Harry, la voix un peu plus haute et un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

Personne ne sembla remarquer ce que le Survivant venait de dire. Apparemment seuls Ron et Hermione avaient entendu. Ca suffisait déjà amplement, vu leur réaction :

-Haha, Hermione, j'avais raison il est amoureux !

- Mais de qui ?

- Hihihihihihihihi….ricanait bêtement Harry. Personne, c'est pas grave…

- Hum hum ! fit une voix sombre derrière eux.

Le Maitre des Potions se tenait derrière eux, les bras croisés, le sourcil levé.

-Une conversation intéressante, peut-être ? Monsieur Potter, il est dommage pour vous que vous ayez déjà occupation de prévue pour ce soir, sinon croyez-moi je vous aurais volontiers mis en retenue. Et si par bonheur, au lieu de discuter, vous aviez la brillante idée de préparer votre Felix Felicis, ce serait au moins ça de fait.

Le professeur s'éloigna avec un air satisfait. Harry le regarda faire avec nigauderie, en fixant son dos.

A la fin du cours, Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient plus dit un mot depuis l'intervention professorale de peur d'en avoir une autre, se posaient de sérieuses questions :

-Ron, tu as vu…Il n'a même pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor.

- Si c'était que ça…en plus il était je sais pas, changé…d'aspect je veux dire. Et il a presque été aimable…

- Hermione tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Il a juste été aimable parce qu'il n'a quasiment rien dit du cours, il restait là bêtement à fixer la colonne comme si c'était de la guimauve, ou un gros chou à la crème…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle après être passés déposer leurs affaires de cours dans les dortoirs. Harry y récupéra d'ailleurs la mystérieuse cape de la veille qu'il dissimula tant bien que mal dans sa robe.

Ils essayèrent de manger vite, bien décidés à parler du comportement étrange d'Harry pendant que celui-ci serait avec Snape.

Le jeune homme partit relativement rapidement après avoir terminé de manger, et se dirigea vers les cachots tout en enfilant la cape de Severus.

_Voilà et là vous détestez un peu, non ? *nyahahaha* Vous voudriez savir ce qu'ils vont faire ,hein ? Oh je suis sadique héhé ! Laissez des reviews (même pour me dire à quel point je suis un être abominable d'avoir coupé ici ! ) ^o^_

_PS : un grand merci et plein de bisous aux lecteurs et aux reviewers !_


	10. Chapitre 10: Certitudes et avancées

_Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 10. Oooh vous allez l'aimez celui-là…._

**Chapitre 10 : Certitudes et avancées**

Il entra dans le petit salon. Il n'y avait personne. Peut-être était-il trop en avance ? Il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière par la manche et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fat pour le dire, il se retrouva entre Severus et le mur. Severus qui le regardait avec des yeux profonds et un grand sourire, comme s'il le défiait :

-Alors ?...Dit-il lentement, sa voix descendant. Il parait que…tu es fou de moi ? susurra-t-il dans l'oreille du jeune homme, avant de le regarder encore une fois droit dans les yeux.

Il effleura du bout des lèvres la bouche de d'Harry en murmurant « C'est vrai ? ».

Il se pressa contre le jeune homme qui ne disait toujours rien. Ce dernier le regardait, et quand le plus âgé l'attrapa par la taille, il murmura dans un souffle :

-Severus…embrasse-moi…

Il resta interloqué deux microsecondes, puis Severus plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans se faire prier davantage. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et Severus l'embrassa alors franchement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, et Harry eut la conscience de dégager ses bras pour attraper son professeur par la taille, avant de perdre pied dans le baiser.

Severus embrassait vraiment terriblement bien, et lui-même n'en pensait pas moins au sujet du jeune homme. Harry eut soudain très chaud et se sentit comme un bonhomme de neige devait un feu de cheminée. Il se redressa un peu et répondit au baiser de Severus en le serrant contre lui. Le professeur passa les mains sous la cape de voyage d'Harry et sentit sa peau quand il souleva légèrement le T-shirt. Le Survivant laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Severus sur lui. Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé l'embrassa plus vivement que jamais.

Il fit glisser la cape de voyage que portait le jeune homme, ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Il put ainsi découvrir qu'Harry était habillé très...sexy. Son T-shirt noir lui faisait un corps de rêve, et son jean des jambes et des fesses de mannequin. Il ne put s'empêcher de repasser ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme, le faisant frémir. Il caressait son torse pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, et quelques gémissements étouffés se firent entendre quand Harry trouva les boutons de la chemise de Severus et commença à les défaire. Lorsqu'Harry défit le dernier bouton, l'autre le souleva et le porta jusqu'au canapé. Harry l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser encore, et caressa son entrejambe à travers le jean. Le plus âgé s'assit alors sur lui en souriant et lui murmura « Ne soit pas si impatient… ». Harry se sentit craquer. Il le voulait. Il le voulait maintenant. Il voulait sentir sa peau nue contre lui, et…il voulait que ce soit lui. Lorsqu'il ôta la chemise noire, il sentit l'odeur de Severus, la même odeur qu''il avait senti la dernière fois. Cette effluve brouilla ses pensées, et lorsque le Maitre des Potions lui enleva son t-shirt il se laissa faire en en redemandant. Severus prit appui sur le dossier du canapé, posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et resta immobile. Harry ne bougea pas, avant de comprendre que Severus ne bougerai pas non plus. Il se redressa et força le baiser avec son professeur, l'attrapa par la taille et se colla à lui. Il sentit le souffle de Severus s'accélérer lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'aller chercher son homologue pour jouer avec elle. Le baiser dura longtemps, mais Severus craqua le premier. Harry était vraiment grisant. Il se détacha du baiser pour aller embrasser le creux du cou du jeune homme. Sa peau avait un goût sucré, et lui donnait envie de continuer. Il se laissa glisser sur le brun et commença à le couvrir de baisers. Il descendit sur son torse, embrassant chaque centimètre qu'il pouvait de cette peau délicieuse. Harry gémissait sous chaque contact des lèvres de Severus sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux tétons, Harry perdit pied et gémit sans retenue. Voyant l'effet produit, Severus s'attarda quelque peu sur cette partie du corps, jouant avec ses mains. Harry se courbait de plus en plus, et Severus descendit le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver à la bordure du pantalon. Harry ne tenait plus et lorsque Severus remonta, il protesta dans un gémissement :

-Severus !

- Ne soit pas si pressé…souffla Severus dans son oreille avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois dans le cou.

Harry ne tint plus en place, et s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon de son professeur. Lequel professeur se laissa faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Harry vint facilement à bout de la ceinture, défit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair. Le jeune homme caressa l'entrejambe de son amant, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. A travers le sous-vêtement, il sentait le membre de Severus se tendre encore plus au fur et à mesure des caresses. Quand Harry passa carrément la main dans le boxer, l'autre ne put plus se retenir et émit un soupir de plaisir. Le jeune homme commençait à caresser son contenu, mais Severus l'arrêta en l'embrassant. Il se fit glisser pour s'assoir au bord des genoux de son amant, et dégrafa son pantalon en le regardant d'un air amusé. Il lui fait la même chose que lui quelques minutes auparavant. Harry ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière lorsque la main de Severus entrepris de le caresser aussi sur son torse d'une main experte. Les mains de Severus sur son corps le faisaient frissonner. Lorsque le plus âgé lui baissa également le sous-vêtement et effleura du bout des doigts sa virilité très (trop) tendue, il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Severus en profita pour embrasser le plus jeune à pleine bouche et enserra le sexe d'Harry et amorça un mouvement. D'abord lent, et un peu plus rapide, il fit un effet radical au jeune homme, qui poussait des gémissements sans retenue, mais étouffés par le baiser passionné de Severus. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et voyant l'état catastrophique dans lequel était Harry, arrêta de l'exciter, le laissant haletant. Severus se mit contre lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu vas jouir…mais est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai envie de toi…Severus, …

- Je ne veux pas te faire quelque chose que tu regretterais.

- Je crois que je t'aime. Severus, je…je sais bien qu'on a presque 20 ans de différence, mais…je suis majeur et je sais ce que je fais…Je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-il en l'embrassant.

La réponse de Severus ne se fit pas attendre. Il répondit au baiser sauvagement, en se collant tout contre le torse d'Harry qui se redressa. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre en se perdant dans le baiser. Harry passa ses mains dans l'arrière du pantalon de Severus, caressant la naissance de ses fesses. Sous ses mains, l'homme amorça un mouvement d'avant en arrière sur Harry, et les gémissements des deux hommes se firent de plus en plus forts, de même que leurs respirations. Severus passa sa main dans le pantalon d'Harry, puis dans son sous-vêtement. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement plus fort, et Severus lui mit sa main sur son propre entrejambe. Les pantalons furent vite descendus entièrement, et les sous-vêtements jetés de part et d'autre du canapé. Nus sur le divan, les deux hommes se caressaient, les gestes se faisant de plus en plus pressants. Les mains se baladaient, sur certaines parties plus que sur d'autres, il faut le dire. Severus mit son sexe contre celui d'Harry, et réunit les deux en les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Harry se mit presque à crier sous leur proximité. Et sentir Severus au-dessus de lui ne l'aidait en rien. Le Maitre des Potions sentit une vive tension chez son élève et sentit qu'il s'approchait autant que lui-même de la jouissance. Entre deux gémissements, Severus se colla au plus jeune et articula :

-Harry…ne te retiens pas !

- Aaah! Severus! Aah …

Harry se libéra, presque en même temps que son amant. Ils s'affalèrent, suffocants sur le canapé. Severus eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort nettoyant de ramener la cape sur eux avant qu'ils ne sombrent, l'un contre l'autre, dans le sommeil béat qui inévitablement suit l'amour.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt. Il voulait profiter de la chaleur de ce corps contre lequel il était blotti. L'autre sentait si bon…

Il somnolait contre lui, à moitié éveillé, à moitié endormi.

Il fit un rêve étrange. Il était en plein milieu d'une forêt, et suivait de loin Sirius qui s'avançait toujours plus profondément dans les arbres. Il voulut l'appeler, mais rien ne sortit. Il continua à la suivre alors que le soir tombait.

Sirius arriva dans une plaine, éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Une forme gisait vers le milieu. Une forme qu'Harry connaissait bien : c'était Remus Lupin en pleine métamorphose. Sirius avait pris sa forme de chien pour s'approcher. Harry entendait les gémissements de douleur du loup-garou, et rien que ça le faisait frissonner d'horreur. On aurait dit un sortilège Doloris poussé à l'extrême.

Sirius s'était allongé près de son ami…de son amant. Et Harry voyait presque comme il souffrait pour lui. Le grand chien noir poussait des gémissements aigus. Le jeune homme comprit que ce n'était rien d'autre que des sanglots.

« Il veut que tout s'arrête…il ne veut plus qu'il souffre…le voir en train de souffrir le martyre lui est insupportable... »

-Harry !

- C'est ça ! Mais oui ça peut être que ça ! Severus j'ai trouvé !

- Mais oui c'est ça, je sais, mais si tu ouvrais les yeux et te réveillais avant ?

Harry ouvrit donc les yeux. Il avait Severus au-dessus de lui. Allongé lascivement sur toute la longueur du canapé. Et lui…ma foi le tapis n'était pas si inconfortable. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le plus âgé :

-Dis moi…ça fait combien de temps que je suis allongé nu sur ta carpette en gesticulant ?

- Seulement quelques minutes, mais c'était tellement drôle et tellement…hum beau à voir.

- Tu changeras jamais, tu aimes me persécuter ! le défia Harry avec un regard narquois.

- Oui beau brun, susurra Severus en se laissant glisser avec la cape de voyage à côté d'Harry. Ceci dit tu n'as pas toujours l'air de détester ça…

- Oh ca va…

Le sourire de Severus disparu et son visage se ferma. Harry le regarda et comprit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas dit la bonne chose à dire.

-C'est juste que…j'aime mon professeur, tu comprends ce que ça implique ? Je viens presque de faire l'amour avec lui sur son canapé… La situation est quelque peu étrange, non ?

-T'es majeur et consentant, non ? C'est tout ce qui compte. Tiens au fait, il y a quand même un truc qui m'échappe…D'habitude les petits jeunes dans ton genre ne pensent qu'à une seule chose, le sexe. Il n'y a qu'à regarder dans les couloirs une fois l'heure du couvre-feu passé. Je peux savoir en quoi tu es différent ?

- Ttttt erreur, c'est les vieux obsédés qui ne pensent qu'à ça…

- Qui est vieux ?

- Personne je disais ça comme ça…

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Harry rougit et répondit d'une voix basse :

-…

- Hein ?

- grmlgrmljamaisgrmlgrmlmour

- Mais articule !

- J'ai jamais fait l'amour, abruti ! Tu crois ptet que c'est facile à dire ?

- ….mouahhahahaahahahahaaahahha c'est vrai ?

- Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle, bougonna Harry.

- Mais il n'y a rien de drôle, répliqua Severus en devenant soudainement très sérieux, et se rapprochant d'Harry. Au contraire, il va falloir remédier à cela.

Il embrassa Harry à pleine bouche, et le bascula sous lui. A la fin du baiser, il lui murmura :

-A moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord…

Harry ne lui répondit qu'avec un grand sourire, et passa sa main sur les fesses de Severus.

-J'avais raison, tu ne penses qu'à ça…conclut Severus en lui caressant le bas-ventre.

- Je veux juste que ce soit toi.

Severus le regarda intensément, et l'embrassa plus vivement que jamais. Il lui caressa le torse, exploitant les zones sensibles qu'il avait repérées la veille. Il passa sa mais sur ses épaules, dans le creux du cou, tout en l'embrassant, et s'attarda un peu à titiller le torse d'Harry, zone qui devenait on ne peut plus sensible dès qu'il posa sa langue dessus. Il descendit peu à peu plus bas, car il sentait Harry se tendre petit à petit. Harry haletait mais poussa un gémissement des plus excitants pour Severus lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur l'intimité du jeune homme. D'abord il l'embrassa, puis atteint le sommet et commença à lécher doucement, ce qui avait pour résultat une tension extraordinaire chez le jeune homme. Harry se mit à gémir sensuellement, et haletait de plaisir quand soudain :

-Toc, toc, toc ! Severus ! Vous êtes là ?

Harry et Severus relevèrent la tête vers la porte.

-C'est MacGonagall! gémit Harry. On fait quoi?

- Euh, euh, euh…là, mets-toi sur le canapé sous la cape, fait semblant de dormir! murmura précipitamment Severus en enfilant juste sa robe de sorcier (elle était tellement ample que de toute façon personne ne s'apercevrait de rien).

Severus se précipita vers la porte, se remit à peu près les cheveux en place, et ouvrit avec un grand sourire :

-Minerva !

_Nyahhahahahahhaaaa ouuh je suis sadique, sadique sadique ! Je sens que si jamais je croise l'un de vous je me fais hacher menu. Vous me haïssez, hein ? Encore plus qu'hier je parie ! Laissez des reviews (je sens que je vous allez me faire regretter cette fin de chapitre…)_

_Mais je vous aime ! _


	11. Chapitre 11: Confusion mentale

_Bonjour ! Voilà la suite si ardemment désirée après ma sadique coupure de chapitre d'hier ! Comment vont-ils se débrouiller ? Pardonnez-moi, Harry est niais à souhait, mais j'aime tellement défaire l'image des bouquins…=D_

**Chapitre 11 : Confusion mentale**

-Severus, Harry est-il là ?

-Ah euh oui pourquoi ?

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, dit MacGonagall en faisant un pas en avant.

-Euh non n'entrez pas c'est préférable.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que…eh bien voyez-vous, cet après-midi j'ai testé une potion qui a mal tourné et mon salon est dans un état quelque peu lamentable.

- Et où est Harry ?

- Ah euh, nous avons travaillé dans la cuisine, mais je crois que les vapeurs lui ont fait tourner la tête, le temps que fasse un aller-retour dans mon armoire à ingrédients, il s'était endormi. Je lui aie d'ailleurs enlevé dix points.

- C'est bizarre votre histoire…Enfin, bon, il faudrait qu'il rentre, ce sont Mr Weasley et Miss Granger qui m'ont averti qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. Je sais que votre travail doit être passionnant, mais il est plus de 3 heures du matin !

- OH ! Si tard ? Nous n'avons pas dû voir…hum…le temps passer. Bon il faut le réveiller. Bougez pas !

VLAM ! MacGonagall est face à une porte, sans comprendre le moins du monde comment c'est arrivé.

Severus se précipita vers le canapé où Harry avait entrepris de ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, et de les enfiler à une vitesse supersonique. Une fois Harry rhabillé presque correctement, Severus l'embrassa et lui murmura « à demain en cours, et…à demain soir aussi » puis l'attrapa par les épaules et ouvrit la porte.

-Tenez, Minerva, je vous le rends. Il a déjà commencé sa nuit ici de toute façon. A croire que ma présence l'épuise…

Harry n'arborait rien d'autre qu'un air qui se voulait impassible face à sa directrice de maison, mais qui étonnamment avait un fond particulièrement niais.

-Allons, Severus, soupira MacGonagall, c'est bien normal qu'il s'endorme, la nuit est quand même bien entamée…

-Oui mais en l'occurrence Minerva, elle était aussi loin d'être finie…Je crois que ce gamin va me rendre fou…

- Vous devriez réfréner vos ardeurs, punir à trop haute dose ne sert à rien. Essayez l'amabilité pour voir…

- Pour ce qui est de réfréner mes ardeurs, Minerva, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, hélas. Quant à l'amabilité, faut voir, j'aime bien persécuter les gens…

- Severus, vous êtes irrécupérable, conclut MacGonagall en secouant la tête. Si je ne vous connaissez pas en version gentille, vous passeriez pour un grand tyran, vous savez.

- Minerva, vous savez aussi que je peux être aussi loyal et attachant, pas vrai, ironisa Severus.

- Oui je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne réagis plus. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Vous savez, Harry, il est quand même très différent entre les cours et la vie de tous les jours.

- Hein ? Ah euh oui…J'ai eu l'occasion de…m'en rendre compte.

- Tiens donc ? Severus, vous vous ramollissez…Bon, venez Harry, rentrons à Gryffondor.

Severus referma la porte en soupirant « Vous vous ramollissez, qu'elle dit…Faudrait savoir. »

Harry se fit donc ramener en bonne et due forme à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois la Grosse Dame passée, il retrouva Ron et Hermione, affalés sur le canapé. Le voyant arriver, ils se retournèrent lentement, et Harry comprit à leur tête qu'ils l'avait attendu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours pas allés vous coucher ?

- Tu es avec Snape, c'est vrai après tout, pourquoi on devrait se faire du souci ? déclara Hermione d'une voix pâteuse.

- Mais tout va très bien entre Snape et moi, euh je veux dire, c'est pas trop l'enfer du tout, c'est même très bon, euh très bien, enfin, euuh...c'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, quoi.

- Bref, on peut savoir ce que tu as fait chez Snape jusqu'à cette heure ci, qu'on se couche pas avec l'impression que tout ce qu'on a fait est inutile ?

- Euuh on a fait des…euh, travaux pratiques. Pour la passion, euh la potion de Severus, euh de Sirius, j'entends.

- Et alors ça donne quoi ?

- Beaucoup de bonnes choses, mais on va s'y remettre demain, je pense. Je crois qu'on est partis pour un bon bout de temps.

- Bon, bah au moins il ne s'est rien passé de mal. Allez, moi je vais me coucher, soupira Hermione en se levant.

Ron fit de même et Harry le suivit dans le dortoir et s'endormit, sa peau sentant l'odeur de Severus. Il fit encore des rêves étranges cette nuit-là, mais son inconscient avait apparemment très bien assimilé le fait qu'il sortait avec son prof de potions de presque 20 ans de plus que lui, et ça ne lui posait pas vraiment un grand cas de conscience.

Le réveil fut difficile. Le reste de la nuit avait été peuplé de rêves plus ou moins catholiques, et Ron le secouant pour le lever lui brisa son élan. Une fois la douche prise et les habits enfilés (tout en faisant très attention à son apparence, bien sûr), Harry descendit péniblement les escaliers, encore un peu perdu dans ses rêves. Il était assez tard quand il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et elle était par conséquent assez peuplée. Son regard se dirigea tout de suite vers la table des professeurs où Severus le fixait déjà, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Harry baissa la tête, nous pouvant pas cacher son large sourire alors qu'il repensait aux évènements de la veille.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione et se servit une bonne demi-douzaine de petit pains et attaqua avec une bonne couche de beurre et de confiture. Ses deux amis l'avaient rarement vu avec autant d'appétit.

-Bon, Harry, commença Ron, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? Et même, par un élan de bonté incommensurable, tu pourrais nous dire comment il ou elle s'appelle ?

- Tu es amoureux, Harry, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !renchérit Hermione.

- Euh…

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Bah, hésita Harry, c'est que c'est un peu compliqué, et puis bon, il veut pas que ce soit trop dit …

- Ah donc déjà c'est un homme ! s'exclama Hermione. Bien alors puisque tu veux pas nous dire, on peut toujours deviner !

Harry acquiesça, certain que de toute façon, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il continua à manger son petit déjeuner tout en discutant comme si de rien n'était avec Ron et Hermione. Cependant, il ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de regarder vers la grande table au fond de la salle où Severus était assis. L'ennui était que comme il y avait pas mal de monde, il ne pouvait pas toujours le voir correctement. Il vidait son verre de jus de citrouille quand il aperçu Severus qui s'en allait…mais pas par la porte de derrière. Il avait évidement choisi de passer entre les rangs de tables, et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à passer entre celles de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Il passa juste derrière Harry, donc, qui baissa la tête pour ne pas que Ron et Hermione ne puisse voir son air ravi. Il put sentir l'air brassé par la cape de Severus, et les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent en un éclair.

Il aurait eu envie de partir avec lui et de l'embrasser s'il avait pu. De l'emmener avec lui dans un coin et de l'embrasser encore et encore, de sentir encore une fois sa peau contre la sienne et ses mains sur son corps. Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry…j'ai chaud ! Presque aussi chaud que si j'étais dans ses bras ! Je le veux ! Je…

-Hum…bon, déclara Harry Et…et si on y allait ?

- Euuh, oui, mais je croyais que...tu avais encore faim…déclara Hermione avec surprise.

- Non, ça va, et il faut qu'on se dépêche, on a une dure journée !

- Laisse-moi deviner…Le beau jeune homme est dans une de nos classes ?

- Hihihihi vouiii.

- Ron, active-toi, on a un amoureux à chasser aujourd'hui ! dit Hermione en se levant, apparemment très motivée.

Le premier cours de la journée était le cours de sortilèges, commun avec les Poufsouffles. Le professeur Flitwick était comme à son habitude perché sur sa pile de livres. Le trio s'installa au fond de la salle, les cours de sortilèges ne leur étant pas d'une utilité folle. Ils firent, c'est vrai, quelques étincelles avec leur baguette, mais seulement histoire de faire quelque chose. Ils étaient cependant très absorbés dans une conversation. En effet, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis dans la tête de deviner qui était le mystérieux amoureux d'Harry à coup de devinettes :

-Il est comment ? l'interrogea Hermione. Il est grand ?

- Oui plutôt…

- Brun ? Blond ? Roux ?

- Brun. Très brun. Ténébreux.

- Il est en quelle année ? demanda Ron.

- Euh…la plus haute…

- Oui bon il est en septième année, quoi…Hermione, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

- Il est dans quelle maison ?

- Euuh…Joker.

- Il est dans cette classe ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est soit un Serdaigle, soit un Serpentard.

- Vous vous voyez souvent ?

- Oui, tous les soi...jours.

- Oh, mais c'est sérieux. Donc tu le vois souvent quand on est en cours.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

- Eh bah on va finir par arriver à quelque chose ! se réjouit Hermione à la fin du cours.

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula exactement de la même manière, à quelques tasses de thé et services à couverts près.

Le repas de midi arriva ce fut une torture pour Harry. Severus le fixait des yeux et Harry, même s'il ne pouvait pas toujours lui rendre son regard, sentait ses yeux dans son dos. Il avait l'impression que ces mêmes yeux le détaillait, le touchait, le déshabillait mentalement. Lorsqu'il arrivait à le regarder sans que tout le monde s'en aperçoive, il se débrouillait pour que Severus puisse ressentir la même chose. Et apparemment il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Un peu avant la fin du repas, Severus lui fit un signe des yeux : ils le foudroyaient en lui disant « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, toi, ce soir ». Mais Harry pouvait se tromper…

Severus se leva brusquement et s'en alla en traversant la salle comme le matin même, mais cette fois regarda Harry dans les yeux d'un air de défi en passant derrière la table des Serpentard.

-Hermione ! cria presque Ron. C'est un Serpentard !

- Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Depuis tout à l'heure il a le regard braqué vers la table des serpents !

- Mais Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Depuis quand tu fréquentes des Serpentards autre que pour les vaincre en duel ?

- Heiin ? Depuis qu'ils sont charmeurs et délicieusement sensuels…dit Harry les yeux dans le vide.

- Hermione, murmura Ron. On est en train de le perdre…

- On a cours de potions tout à l'heure avec les Serpentards, il y sera forcément, déclara Hermione d'un ton profondément empreint d'analyse scientifique. Et on sera vite fixés.

Arriva donc le dernier cours de la journée, le cours de potions, attendu avec impatience par le trio, mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils s'installèrent au deuxième rang, même si Harry aurait préféré se mettre au premier. Severus (ou Snape, tout dépendait du point de vue) arriva dans la Salle, prêt à persécuter les élèves, et surtout un en particulier. Lorsque les feux s'allumèrent sous les chaudrons, tout le monde s'agita frénétiquement pour aller chercher les ingrédients et commencer à préparer la potion en un temps record. Une fois ses ingrédients récupérés, Harry, les bras chargés, zigzaguait entre les rangs pour rejoindre sa place. Soudain, Severus passa à côté de lui et lui effleura le bas du dos. Harry frissonna mais ne put rien faire, ni même protester, d'abord parce qu'il avait les mains pleines, et ensuite parce soupirer de plaisir en plein milieu de le Salle de Potions, ça le faisait pas.

Il posa ses affaires sur sa table et lança un regard noir à son professeur. Il commença sa potion sous l'air ravi de Severus qui avait réussi son coup. Le jeune homme chercha un moyen de se venger. Tout en avançant sa potion, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le coince dans un coin.

L'occasion idéale se présenta lorsque Severus se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire à ingrédients. Harry se leva et dit précipitamment à Ron et à Hermione :

-J'ai pas assez de Belladone, je reviens !

Il se dirigea négligemment vers le fond de la salle, et lorsqu'il fut presque à hauteur de l'étagère il regarda Severus en face et lui dit :

-Pardon Professeur Snape.

Severus le regarda d'un œil qui en disait long, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction qu'il eut juste après. Il faut dire que la configuration de la salle était idéale. Il y a avait une grande colonne juste à gauche de la réserve, qui faisait un recoin hors de vue des autres élèves. Harry laissa donc trainer sa main sur les fesses de Severus, à travers ses innombrables couches de vêtements. Severus se rapprocha d'Harry qui posa son autre main entre les jambes de l'autre. Severus étrangla un gémissement de surprise et avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le plus jeune était reparti à sa place en lui murmurant au dernier moment « Il me tarde ce soir ».

Le reste du cours se déroula dans cette ambiance « œil pour œil dent pour dent », sous le regard de Ron et Hermione qui continuait à essayer de trouver qui pouvait être l'élu du cœur de leur ami.

-Le petit brun, là-bas, qui a un chaudron qui fait des étincelles ? montrait Hermione.

- Ou celui-là, à gauche, à côté d'Harper ? renchérissait Ron.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils épuisent le stock de mâles reptiliens. Hermione allait demander des explications mais leur professeur commença à passer dans les rangs pour observer leurs œuvres. Celle d'Harry était ratée, certes, mais moins que d'habitude. Elle était jaune orangé, tirant quand même franchement sur l'orange. Snape s'arrêta à la hauteur de leur table, et examina en premier les chaudrons de Ron et Hermione, plus ou moins identiques au sien. Il fit évidemment des commentaires douteux, mais s'arrêta devant celui d'Harry.

-Eh bien Potter, seriez-vous en progrès ? Peut-être que vos séances nocturnes avec moi comblent certaines de vos…lacunes.

- …..

- Quoi qu'il en soit cette potion de bonheur n'est pas parfaite. Soyez à l'heure ce soir, j'ai hâte de passer à la pratique afin de vous en apprendre quelques unes d'essentielles…

- Oui professeur… Sachez que je m'en réjouis d'avance. Notez cependant que le peu de choses que je sais vous ont bien servies hier…

- 20 heures, ce soir, vous savez où.

Oui, Harry savait. Dans son regard, Severus lui soufflait : « Dans mon lit ». Puis Severus s'en alla râler sur d'autres élèves.

-OH MON DIEU…dit lentement Hermione en ouvrant grand la bouche. Ron, je sais qui c'est…

- Hein ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

- Regarde…Ron...Mon Dieu, quel est le seul homme dans cette salle que nous n'ayons pas cité ?

- Euuh bah je sais pas, je croyais qu'on les avait tous dit.

- Il est grand, brun et ténébreux et il est de Serpentard dans un des plus hauts grades de l'école.

- Mais puisqu'on a dit tout le monde…

- Ron…avec qui Harry passe-t-il toutes ses soirées ?

- Mais Hermione qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu sais bien qu'Harry n'a pas de soirées, il les passe toutes avec Sna….OH MON DIEU… !

Les deux avaient parlé à voix basse, ce qui fait qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu le contenu de leur conversation. Il restait là, le regard dans le vide, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-HARRY !

- Quouuuuuuaaaaaaaaa ?

- Harry Potter, si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que cette mascarade signifie, je t'enferme avec un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets jusqu'à ce que tu meures !

- Depuis quand tu…trahis ta maison ? demanda Ron d'une voix étranglée.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? demanda Harry avec une légère peur dans la voix.

.

-Toi, le menaça Hermione, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Attends un peu qu'on soit sortis e cette Salle, et tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ça ! Allez viens, Ron, ajouta-t-elle doucement, viens c'est pas grave, si ça se trouve on se trompe, et il ne s'est rien passé. Viens !...Mais si, tu peux te lever, allez viens.

Ils sortirent et Hermione le coinça sous l'escalier.

-Dis-moi ce que ça signifie !

- Euuuh….

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu nous cacherais pas une relation élève-professeur, par hasard ?

- Euuuh….

- Harry dis moi que c'est pas vrai ? Tu sors avec Snape ? bredouilla Ron avec un air dégoûté.

- grmlgrml…oui.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Noooon Hermiooone il est perduuu !

- Harry…c'est ton professeur, il a l'âge de ton père. Et…

- Oui, je sais, soupira Harry, mais déjà il me semble être assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, on… s'aime. C'est pas la peine de me prendre la tête avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il, très sérieux.

-Euh...Harry. On s'en fout, nous, tu fais ce que tu veux et tu aimes qui tu veux. Mais avoue que la situation est bizarre…

- Je suis majeur et consentant, non ?

- On aura beau dire, c'est toujours Snape, le vieux graisseux…dit Ron en essayant de cacher son désespoir.

- Il n'est PAS graisseux…il s'est lavé les cheveux.

- Mais, je dis ça juste comme ça...Vous avez fait quoi hier ? Pour que ça dure aussi longtemps ? Me dis pas que…

- Non, on a pas fait l'amour.

- Aaah bon.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas de pénétration qu'on ne peut pas se donner de plaisir non ?

- Je…Oh, Hermione..je…BAM !

Une fois la crise de convulsions de Ron passées, ses divagations disant qu'il n'avait rien entendu, et on en passe, les regards douteux d'Hermione comme une poule se demandant si son poussin sait bien trier les grains de maïs, Harry s'excusa de ne leur avoir rien dit plut tôt mais qu'il avait eu un peu peur de leur réaction.

Après avoir apparemment accepté la situation, sans trop broncher, Ron et Hermione remontèrent vers la Grande Salle avec Harry, en essayant de ne pas trop penser au programme de sa soirée.

Pendant le repas, Harry les remercia encore d'avoir assez bien pris la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas pensé autrement, mais il était content que rien de fâcheux ne soit arrivé.

A 20 heures, il entrait dans le petit salon, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, cherchant son amoureux.

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Laissez des reviews ^o^ A très très bientôt !_


	12. Chapitre 12: Expériences

_Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Oh vous allez l'aimer celui-là, je le sens =D Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 12 : Expériences**

-Par ici ! fit une voix un peu reculée.

Harry s'avança, traversa le salon et entra dans une grande cuisine illuminée par une fenêtre magique, comme celles qu'il y avait au Ministère de la Magie, mais en beaucoup plus grand. Elle représentait une vallée montagneuse avec un grand parterre de fleurs, un ruisseau et des arbres majestueux, et au fond de la clairière, un lac tranquille. Harry s'arrêta net devant cette vision paradisiaque. Son professeur de potions se révélait décidément très désireux de cacher son fond à tout le monde.

-Surpris ? l'entendit-il derrière lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à cacher ta vraie personnalité ?demanda Harry comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

- C'est bien simple : pour qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je tiens à ma tranquillité. Mais…si je peux la partager avec un beau jeune homme, là, tout devient différent… Tiens prends ça et suis-moi !ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé et en poussant la porte à gauche.

Harry attrapa donc sa tasse de thé docilement, et le suivit. Il venait d'entrer dont les murs étaient, pour changer, couverts de livres divers sur les potions, sauf deux espaces où on avait mis des portes dont Harry se doutait que celle du fond menait à la réserve d'ingrédients à potions. Par contre, la porte de droite, il n'avait aucune idée de où elle pouvait mener, et franchement il s'en fichait, il était bien plus intéressé par le corps de son professeur de potions qui feuilletait devant lui le manuscrit de Sirius. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un chaudron bouillonnant carmin.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Harry, avec une vague idée de la réponse.

- J'ai décidé de commencer la potion de ton cher parrain…

- Ah…dit Harry en avalant une gorgée de thé. Mmmh c'est trop bon ! soupira-t-il lorsqu'il eut goûté le thé. C'était celui à la violette et aux agrumes.

Severus releva la tête brusquement et avança vers Harry.

-J'adore quand tu dis ça comme ça…murmura-t-il. Mais tu as raison, il est bon ce thé, et il porte bien son nom. Ils l'ont appelé le « Thé des Amoureux », à la boutique. C'est approprié, non ? Laisse-moi goûter…dit-il en se rapprochant vers Harry.

Son professeur se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Harry entrouvrit les lèvres en se laissant faire, et la langue de Severus s'insinua entre ses lèvres pour jouer avec la sienne. A la fin du baiser, Severus s'écarta et dit d'une voix très basse :

-Toujours aussi délicieux…Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

-Severus…

-Tu ne penserais quand même pas que j'allais oublier ta leçon de ce soir ?...Ne serait-ce que par vengeance pour cet après-midi. J'ai mis un temps fou à me calmer après. Et tes réflexions, devant tout le monde en plus, n'ont absolument rien aidé.

-Et sentir ma main dans mon dos, qu'est ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait ? demanda Harry d'un ton de défi.

-Si ça t'a fait le même effet qu'à moi, ça a du t'en faire beaucoup.

Severus coinça Harry entre lui et la table centrale et attrapa ses poignets pour étouffer toute résistance. Mais cette précaution n'avait pas lieu d'être, car ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Il demanda l'autorisation de l'approfondir en passant sa langue sur les lèvres fines du professeur. Celui-ci répondit avec empressement à la demande du plus jeune, et commença à jouer avec leurs langues respectives. Harry voulut se reculer pour se redresser un peu mais Severus se rapprocha pour ne pas mettre fin au baiser. Il se raccrocha à la robe de Severus mais tira un peu trop dessus et la dégrafa. Il perdit l'équilibre et Severus l'attrapa et le remonta vers lui, sans mettre fin au baiser. Il sentit Harry défaillir, à bout de souffle, et le laissa respirer.

-Tu sais où mènes cette porte ? murmura Severus à Harry en désignant la porte de droite.

-Non…souffla Harry.

-Elle mène à ma chambre. Même s'il est vrai qu'hier le canapé nous a suffit, j'avoue que pour cette fois la chambre sera plus appropriée…

Il remonta un peu sa robe pour qu'elle tienne et poussa Harry contre la porte en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il tourna la poignée et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin avec une couette épaisse et de gros oreillers dans des couleurs vertes et noires. Une immense armoire occupait tout un pan de mur. La pièce était seulement éclairée par une lampe douce sur la table de nuit et par une grande fenêtre magique, au décor identique à celui de la cuisine, mais de nuit. On pouvait même voir le croissant de lune se refléter dans le lac. Si Harry n'avait pas été si distrait par les baisers pressant de Severus et ses mains baladeuses, il serait resté là à contempler la vue pendant des heures.

Il se retourna vers Severus qui n'avait cessé de le couvrir de baisers et avait entrepris de lui ouvrir sa robe. Il trouva ses lèvres et l'embrassa, un baiser pressant et passionné. Severus le poussa sur le lit moelleux et se mit par-dessus lui.

Il fini de détacher la robe d'Harry et en écarta les pans. Il portait une chemise noire et un jean. Severus enleva sa propre robe, pour dévoiler, au grand plaisir de la libido d'Harry, un ensemble pantalon-T-shirt extrêmement moulant.

-Merlin, Severus Snape peut aussi être sexy…Si je le disais autour de moi, personne ne me croirait.

- Je m'en fiche…du moment que ça te va à toi.

Harry l'attira à lui et se blottit dans le creux de son cou. Il y déposa un baiser qui électrisa Severus, qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Harry avait trouvé une zone sensible à exploiter. Son professeur s'attela à défaire les boutons de la chemise, un par un, avec une lenteur affolante. A chaque fois qu'il défaisait un bouton, il l'embrassait juste au-dessus de la limite du tissu. Sentir la souffle de Severus et la caresse de ses lèvres sur sa peau excita Harry, et lorsque la chemise fut complètement défaite, lorsque l'autre commença à passer ses mains sur la peau claire, Harry sentit une tension lui traverser tout le corps. Il passa alors ses mains sous le T-shirt de Severus, et le tira pour l'enlever. Severus sourit et lui dit de s'installer convenablement. Le jeune homme se mit donc au milieu du lit dans les coussins, et pendant qu'il s'installait l'autre finit de lui ôter sa chemise. Il passa au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement en le caressant de plus en plus bas. Harry tourna sa tête pour attraper l'oreille de Severus et la mordiller subrepticement. Son professeur fondit et s'affala sur le jeune homme en gémissant :

-Fais pas ça !

- Serais-tu sensible des oreilles ?

- Il va falloir que je trouve tes zones à toi, alors…

Severus se baissa et commença à embrasser le creux du cou du jeune homme. Cela l'excitait bien, mais son corps ne répondit vraiment que lorsque Severus passa sa main sur ton téton droit. Il se tendit au maximum, d'abord sous la surprise, puis sous la sensation fulgurante que ça lui procurait. Severus sourit et s'attarda sur cet endroit sensible, d'abord avec sa main, puis avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Tout en le titillant du côté droit, il faisait de même avec sa main du côté gauche. Harry finit par ne plus retenir de gémir, et Severus ne cessait de doucement le torturer. Severus arrêta le téton droit avec sa langue pour passer au gauche, sous les gémissements prononcés d'Harry qui commençait à voir des étoiles dès que la main droite de Severus avait trouvé sa place dans son pantalon. Severus défaisait les boutons du jean d'Harry, entre deux caresses.

-Un….deux…tes gémissements sont divinement excitants… Trois…Quatre. Harry, tu es dans un état catastrophique…laisse-moi voir ça.

Severus descendit en caressant de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait. Il arriva à l'entrejambe du jeune homme et l'effleura. Harry se cambra sur le lit, et Severus baissa le boxer du jeune homme, qui commençait à se faire presque aussi étroit que le sien. Il embrassa la virilité d'Harry, puis donna un petit coup de langue discret. Harry émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres fois, et Severus sentit une tension dans le sexe d'Harry :

-Tu es sensible…Tu pourrais déjà jouir.

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus le lécha puis le pris entièrement dans sa bouche avant d'amorcer un va-et-vient. Il jouait avec le jeune homme, essayant de le faire aller le plus haut possible dans le plaisir. Lorsqu'il sentit Harry à bout, il s'arrêta et remonta sous de vives protestations :

-Aaaaaaaaaaah Severuus ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
>- Parce qu'on a pas fini…<p>

-Tu es absolument…tu aimes persécuter les gens !

Harry se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver avec Severus en-dessous, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa Severus en forçant directement le passage pour aller jouer avec sa langue. Il se positionna à califourchon sur lui, et commença à mimer son intention finale. Il descendit embrasser Severus sur chaque centimètre carré qu'il pouvait attendre, du creux du cou (zone qui se révéla comme prévu extrêmement sensible qu'Harry exploita grandement) au creux de l'aine. Il refaisait presque exactement ce que lui avait fait Severus, mais en un peu plus long, sous les questionnements de l'autre qui se demandait parfois si Harry était vraiment vierge.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour que je ne me suis jamais amusé…

Severus rit intérieurement en pensant qu'il devrait faire parfois plus attention quand il passait dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, de ne pas trop en déranger certains ou alors de faire plus attention dans les dortoirs des premières années.

Quand Harry ouvrit le pantalon et libéra la virilité tendue de son Maitre des Potions et commença à la caresser, Severus, au bout d'un moment, gémit sans discontinuer. Il faut dire que l'élève avait atteint à peu près le même niveau que le Maître sur ce coup-là. Harry donna un coup de langue timide sur le pénis dressé de son amant, puis petit à petit insista et finit par l'englober complètement. Il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en jouant à son sommet avec sa langue. Il sentit Severus se tendre et il sentit une goutte chaude contre sa langue. Il se retira et Severus le retourna vivement sur le lit en l'emprisonnant sous lui.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin et pourtant tu sais y faire…Mais il faut maintenant passer à la vitesse supérieure, moi je ne tiens plus.

Il écarta les jambes d'Harry et le caressa furtivement à l'entrejambe avant de glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas. Il caressa l'autre partie de son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se relaxe un peu. Il se redressa et avec son autre main caressa le sexe d'Harry. Il fit entrer un doigt, et Harry se crispa. Lorsqu'il fut plus détendu, Severus lança sur son second doigt un sort lubrifiant le fit rejoindre l'autre. Harry se tendit encore une fois et Severus attendit qu'il se détende complètement avant de commencer un petit mouvement avec ses doigts, tandis que de l'autre main il excitait Harry qui se rendurcissait. Harry se laissa aller petit à petit. Sentir les doigts de Severus en lui ne lui faisait pas mal, voire le contraire, mais une présence à cet endroit-là lui faisait bizarre. Mais ses doigts et sa main gauche lui faisaient de plus en plus de bien, et le plaisir vint assez vite. Il se laissa même surprendre par un gémissement qui sortit soudainement, ce qui fit sourire Severus.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Ca fait bizarre mais… (Severus s'amuse avec ses mains) aah c'est bon !

Severus cessa d'exciter Harry et attira le jeune homme à lui pour l'embrasser, tout en le titillant avec ses doigts. Harry poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, vite étouffé par la bouche avide de son professeur. De sa main libre il caressa le torse glabre du jeune homme et joua un instant avec ses tétons. Quand il sentit Harry suffisamment prêt, il positionna entre ses jambes et lui demanda s'il le voulait vraiment. En réponse, Harry entoura sa taille de ses jambes pour le faire venir encore plus contre lui.

Après avoir jeté un sort de protection sur eux, Severus le pénétra doucement, sans rien forcer, s'arrêtant de temps à autre et ressortant pour pouvoir mieux rentrer. La sensation de chaleur que cela lui procurait le rendait fou, et il devait se retenir de ne pas rentrer entièrement en lui et jouir. Harry gémissait encore et encore, mais c'était manifestement plus du plaisir que de la douleur.

Quand Severus fut complètement en lui, il se détendit et s'habitua à cette présence qui était loin d'être désagréable. Quand Severus s'enfonça un peu plus en revenant vers lui pour l'embrasser, il toucha un point qu'Harry constata nettement plus sensible que les autres.

-Aaah Severus ! Comment tu fais ça ?

- Là ? susurra Severus en recommençant le même mouvement.

- Aaah Ouiiiiiiii !

Son professeur amorça le mouvement, en se rapprochant d'Harry pour le sentir contre lui il avait la peau douce et chaude. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer combien le serrer dans ses bras pouvait être agréable. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était on ne peut mieux.

Severus exploita donc pleinement cet endroit, cependant pas pendant très longtemps cependant. Harry se révéla vraiment très très sensible et se mit à gémir sans retenue, entraînant Severus dans son plaisir.

Il serra son professeur dans ses bras pendant qu'ils jouissaient ensemble, en soufflant le nom de son amour entre deux gémissements. Il sentit Severus jouir tout au fond de lui, et se sentit fondre.

Severus se retira délicatement, haletant et se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux, et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez des reviews ! ^o^ Je vous aime, lecteurs et reviewers ! A très bientôt !_


	13. Chapitre 13: Complications

_Bonjour ! Voilà la suite ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils ont…lémoné (voilà, je vais dire ça comme ça) ? Bonne lecture ! _

_PS : Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs et à tous les reviewers ! Je vous aimeuh 3_

**Chapitre 13 : Complications**

Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le côté, dans un lit chaud, sous une couette aussi moelleuse que les oreillers. Le soleil devait à peine être levé, il n'y avait qu'une légère aube sur la vitre magique. La vitre magique ? Glup. J'ai couché avec Severus Snape hier soir. Si. Moi, Harry Potter, j'ai couché avec mon prof de potions, Severus Snape. Il est d'ailleurs blotti contre moi, à l'heure qu'il est, et dort comme un bienheureux.

Oh Merlin ! C'était bon ! Et si je restais comme ça ? Sans me lever, sans plus voir personne. Juste dormir et faire l'amour avec lui.

Harry se retourna doucement pour voir le visage de Severus. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse ressembler à ça. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, détendu et calme contre lui. Alors qu'Harry l'observait, Severus commença à remuer, et finit par ouvrir les yeux et marmonna :

-Hmmmm…ctépoèv ?

- Hein ?

- C'était pas un rêve ?

- Euuh non, ou alors c'est un rêve très concret…

- Ah bon. Mais quelle heure il est ?

- Je sais pas, je dirais 5/6 heures du matin.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre magique, et vit la lueur rosé derrière la montagne. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

-Harry il est 8 heures moins le quart, si tu ne sors pas de ton dortoir pour te rendre à la Grande Salle normalement je n'ose pas penser à la réaction de Minerva !

- Oups…Moi non plus...

Severus se leva du lit, passe sa robe de sorcier vite fait sur lui et rassembla les habits d'Harry avant de les lui mettre entre les mains. Harry s'habilla en vitesse, Severus le regardant faire avec un air mal réveillé.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui…oui ca va. Ca ira mieux après le thé, répondit Severus avec un sourire endormi. Dépêche-toi !  
>Harry acquiesça et finit de s'habiller. Avant qu'il ne parte, Severus l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.<p>

Harry remonte quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor dans le château encore endormi (à quelques exceptions près pour les portraits) et arriva silencieusement dans son dortoir, avant que tout le monde ne commence à émerger.

Constatation : J'ai couché avec Severus Snape, mon professeur et Maitre des potions, et j'ai passé la nuit blotti dans ses bras…Merlin c'était le pied ! Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que ce serait aussi bon, et il ne savait pas lequel des deux il appréciait le plus : faire l'amour ou dormir dans les bras de celui qui vient de vous faire l'amour. Il en arriva à la conclusion que le fait que le deuxième soit aussi agréable devait être largement dû au premier.

Il entendit Ron commencer à remuer dans le lit d'à côté. Une tête rousse mal réveillée apparut entre les rideaux :

-Harry ? Mais tu es rentré quand ? Je t'ai attendu presque toute la nuit…

- Ah.

- Me dis pas que tu viens de remonter juste maintenant ?

- Euuh…si, en fait.

- Tu..Tu as..Oh Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Ron avec une expression manifeste de dégoût.

- Rho j'ai découché, c'est pas grave…

- Glup c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu as découché qui me fait peur…

- Hum…eh ben…commença le brun.

- Non ! Non, ne dis surtout pas un mot, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas entendre, ne-dit-pas-un-mot ! articula Ron en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien t'entendre, je veux aller me doucher et aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était !

Ron se leva et parti vers les douches, ses mains toujours plaquées sur ses oreilles. Harry sourit en pensant que ça allait lui passer. Il prit lui aussi la direction des douches. Il en avait besoin, impossible de se demander pourquoi…

Une fois leur douche achevée, ils rejoignirent Hermione dans la Salle Commune, apparemment très énergique.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Ca va ? Ron, tu parais fatigué…

- Demande-lui donc pourquoi…fit Ron en désignant Harry de la tête.

- C'est juste que Ron m'a attendu une grande partie de la nuit, et comme je ne suis même pas rentrée depuis une heure, j'estime son temps de sommeil à 4 heures…

- Ah…Je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, vraiment désolée Ron, mais…si c'est pas indiscret, Harry, je suppose que tu as passé la nuit…

- Dans les bras de Severus ? Oui ! déclara Harry d'un ton qui se voulait particulièrement provoquant.

- OH MON DIEU Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! s'exclama Ron. Attendez-moi, je reviens je vais vomir…

- Glup…ah oui…quand même. Et vous avez…comment dire…

- Euh Hermione, si on allait manger, là ? J'ai faim…dit Harry. L'exercice, ça fait comme un creux…

Hermione grimaça et alla chercher Ron, qui cherchait en vain un soutien psychologique auprès de l'étagère de livres.

-Viens, avec moi, Ron…Viens manger quelques beignets à la confiture…

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle, qui commençait à se remplir. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à prendre le petit-déjeuner. Severus n'est pas là, nota Harry. Il a dû se rendormir. Il mordait dans un toast lorsqu'Hermione se pencha vers lui :

-Harry…c'était une blague, pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas réellement...tu sais…avec… ? Oooh…ajouta-t-elle avec une voix désolée. Je dois interpréter ce sourire niais comme un oui, c'est ça ? Mais tu te rends compte ce que cela implique ? Je veux dire…

- Hermione, j'ai déjà pris mes renseignements…Rends-moi un service, veux-tu ? Toi qui connais le règlement de l'école par cœur, récite-moi l'article 19 alinéa 6 paragraphe 2.

- Euuh… « En revanche, si l'élève (et/ou l'enseignant le cas échéant) est majeur et consentant au moment des faits, une relation est possible à partir du moment où ils demandent ensemble une dérogation spéciale à Godric Gryffondor »…

- …Je connaissais pas l'histoire avec Godric Gryffondor, moi…fit Harry en se décomposant un peu. Mais c'est quand même autorisé, non ?

- La règle a été écrite par Gryffondor lui-même lorsque sa fille s'est avérée follement amoureuse de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Hermione, triomphante. Tu vas au-delà de pas mal de complications, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- Aurais-tu par hasard un moyen quelconque de dire à un type mort depuis plus de mille ans « Bonjour Monsieur, moi et mon prof de potions on voudrait coucher ensemble dans la légalité, on peut avoir un bout de papier disant qu'on a le droit, siouplait ? ». Non, bon bah on va zapper ce passage, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre…D'ailleurs, où est ton professeur préféré, je ne le vois pas…

- Il va sûrement arriver, il doit être en train de…

L'explosion fit sursauter tout le monde. Un nuage de fumée noire apparut dans la cage d'escalier menant aux cachots. Dans le chaos le plus total, les professeurs se ruèrent dans les escaliers, talonnés par Harry qui ne savait que trop bien ce qui venait d'exploser.

Il suivit les professeurs jusqu'à une pièce attenante à l'appartement de Severus. Ils y trouvèrent Severus, le visage aussi noir que ses cheveux, étalé sur le sol de la pièce, avec une marmite explosée trônant sur une table à proximité, à moitié réduite en cendres.

-Par Merlin, Severus, mais que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda Minerva, effarée à la vue des dégâts.

- Keuf keuf keuf…Ben…J'ai voulu keuf keuf keuf…

- Excusez-moi Professeur MacGonagall…demanda Harry. Je crois que Sev…le professeur Snape a voulu déplacer la potion que nous avions commencée hier soir dans un endroit qui ne risquerait rien, au cas où. Je crois qu'il a bien fait.

- Ah, euh oui, merci, Harry, mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Eh bien…

- Keuf Minerva, articula Severus en se relevant, c'est moi qui lui avais keuf ! demandé de venir, nous avions du travail keuf ! Dont la quantité a été multipliée par deux, d'ailleurs, keuf !

- C'est ça ! renchérit Harry.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage, alors, il va falloir trouver quelque chose, cette potion n'a pas l'air très stable…Heureusement qu'on est samedi, vous imaginez si ça avait explosé lors d'un cours ? dit Minerva en remontant, discutant avec le cortège professoral.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, fit Harry discrètement à Severus.

Severus acquiesça et Harry remonta vite à la Grande Salle, et retrouva Ron et Hermione.

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? demanda Ron imperturbable entre deux bouchées de beignet.

- Severus a fait exploser la potion de Sirius…

- Bon ben ça va, pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

- Euh, je veux bien admettre que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais bon…Bref je vais récupérer mes affaires et…

- Oui, c'est ça, déclara Hermione en riant, vas donc aider ton pauvre professeur de potions à refaire sa mixture, et puis l'explosion l'aura remué, il aura besoin d'un massage pour son vieux dos, héhé !

- Hermione tu es trop gentille, c'est même pas sûr qu'il puisse se relever ! renchérit Ron.

Harry rigola avec eux, un peu jaune, même en sachant que ce n'était pas méchant. Il leur faudrait du temps avant d'accepter que leur meilleur ami sortait avec un homme de presque 20 ans de plus qu'eux, mais c'était normal après tout. Cependant, juste avant de redescendre dans les cachots, il leur glissa avec d'un air entendu un « Mais n'oubliez pas, chers amis, c'est l'âge qui fait l'expérience…. », et partit donc, sous l'air écœuré de ses deux amis, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il descendit jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, et entra dans la cuisine. Personne.

-Severus ?

- Salle de bains ! cria ledit Severus.

Harry entra dans la chambre et ouvrit une porte à côté de l'armoire. Il entra dans une grande salle de bains avec une douche et au centre une baignoire gigantesque et au centre de la baignoire, il y avait Severus. Nu, bien évidemment.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Harry. Je…je vais rester dans le coin, là. Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Oh rien…Ca va ?

- J'ai comme un goût de brûlé dans la bouche….Et toi ?

- Ca va. Je suis remonté à temps au dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas trop de scrupules après cette nuit ?

- Non, ma conscience va parfaitement bien. Pourquoi, toi tu en as ?

- Je me demande…c'est pas que j'ai beaucoup d'éthique, mais quand même…

- Ferme les yeux…

Harry vérifia que l'autre avait bien fermé les yeux et se déshabilla entièrement, avant de se glisser silencieusement dans la baignoire, en face de Severus. Il prononça alors d'une voix claire et forte :

-Alors comme ça, même Severus Snape peut avoir des scrupules…

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Harry venant de sa baignoire.

-Et toi tu n'en as aucun…répondit-il.

- C'est autorisé dans le règlement, donc je n'en ai pas, et de toute façon, moi et les règlements,…C'est toi le premier à me blâmer, mais là j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne diras rien, je me trompe ?

- Effectivement…

- Je sais que ça n'a pas de rapport, mais comment on va faire pour la potion ?

- Tu veux dire comment JE vais faire. Bah je vais la refaire et tenter déjà de la finir sans qu'elle explose, après faudra trouver le dernier élément qui devrait normalement stabiliser le tout.

- Parce qu'il n'y est pas ?

- Non, la potion est incomplète, je pense qu'il manque l'élément stabilisateur, et comme c'est une potion personnelle, ca peut être n'importe quoi.

- Hein?

- Une potion dite personnelle est une potion dont le créateur l'a crée pour des raisons personnelles, l'amour le plus souvent, et pas dans le cadre d'une recherche. Comme l'Amortentia, dont le parfum diffère selon les personnes, en quelque sorte. Elles sont dangereuses, car instables, et il faut un ingrédient symbolique pour le créateur pour stabiliser la potion et la rendre viable. C'est pour ça que j'ai encore besoin de toi…

- Ah oui… ? interrogea Harry tout en se rapprochant de Severus. Pour trouver l'ingrédient j'imagine,…

- Pas que…répondit le plus âgé avec un air de « Tu-sais-très-bien-ce-que-je-veux-dire-ne-fait-pas-l'innocent »

Harry se rapprochait dangereusement de son professeur. Il vint se mettre tout à côté de lui dans l'eau bien chaude et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se coller contre lui.

PAAF !

Harry se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la baignoire, sous l'air de Severus complètement abasourdi. Une voix retentit dans la salle de bains : « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés ».

-EH merde ! fit Harry. Attends, fais voir, dit Harry en avançant un orteil hésitant jusqu'à un orteil de Severus.

…..« Vous n'êtes pas autorisés ».

- Euh…puis-je avoir une idée de ce qui se passe dans ma salle de bains ? demanda Severus d'une voix tout de même quelques peu hésitante.

Harry lui raconta l'histoire de l'article du règlement de l'école.

-Donc en fait, conclut Harry, on doit trouver Godric Gryffondor et lui demander l'autorisation de sortir ensemble.

- Et on doit aussi faire la potion, trouver l'ingrédient stabilisant, et trouver à quoi elle sert.

- C'est ça.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, l'air dépité, et conclurent en même temps :

-On est pas dans la merde….

_Ah bah oui, tout n'allait pas marcher comme sur des roulettes^^ Sinon c'est moins drôle^^ Laissez des reviews ^o^ ! _


	14. Chapitre 14: Solutions

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon alors, comment vont-ils se débrouiller avec tout ça ? Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 14 : Solutions**

Ils sortirent tous deux de la baignoire et Severus envoya une serviette de toilette à Harry tout en maugréant :

-Foutu gamin…que des ennuis…foutu règlement…

- Hum…Je suis toujours là.

- Impossible d'être tranquille…vieux lion décati…hibou grincheux citronné siphonné du ciboulot…

- Je suis toujours là !

- Oui, mais à mon grand regret je ne peux pas toucher ton corps magnifiquement sculpté…

- Serait-ce un compliment ?

- Hélas…, soupira Severus. L'amour rend idiot…

- Je suis flatté. Mais…comment on va faire ?

- Il faut d'abord trouver un moyen de se toucher, sinon tout va se compliquer considérablement.

- Mon contact te manque ? demanda Harry avec un sourire coquin.

- Par Merlin tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Je vais te donner un exemple concret : je te dis en cours que ta potion est mal faite, on s'effleure sans faire exprès et PAF ! retentit dans la salle, on est projetés contre les potions bouillantes et on renverse tous les ingrédients, et en plus de ça la voix de l'autre vieux qui résonne en déblatérant son « Vous n'êtes pas autorisés ». Imagine un peu…Et sans compter, c'est vrai, ce qui pourrait se passer en privé…

- Effectivement. Et je peux savoir comment on va faire pour aller voir un homme mort depuis mille ans ? On pourrait aller voir sur sa tombe peut-être…

- Bien sûr, et pourquoi pas lui apporter des fleurs aussi ? ironisa Severus.

- Bah quoi ?

- Personne ne sait où se trouve la tombe de Godric Gryffondor. Des générations de sorciers et sorcières se sont cassé la tête pour la retrouver, ils ont retourné tout Godric's Hollow, la lande, tous les lieux susceptibles d'avoir un lien avec lui, et ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé.

- Ah…Eh mais j'ai peut-être une idée…

- Quoi ?

- Le Choixpeau… Si ça se trouve il peut le faire à la place de Gryffondor. C'est comme une partie de lui-même, non ?

- Bien vu, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, il y a juste un petit ennui…

- Majeur, je dirais…Il est dans le bureau de la directrice…

Harry et Severus s'habillèrent donc et montèrent jusqu'à l'étage, passèrent la statue et se retrouvèrent devant la porte, se demandant ce qu'ils feraient si Minerva était dans son bureau. Ils frappèrent, mais personne ne leur répondit, sauf un petit ricanement dans le bureau. Severus ouvrit la porte :

-Minerva ? Vous êtes là ?

- Héhé, je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est absolument pas Minerva que vous êtes venus voir…fit une voix moqueuse au-dessus d'eux.

Le Choixpeau les regardait tous les deux, et on aurait dit qu'il avait un regard malicieux. Inutile de parler de Dumbledore, le vieil illuminé pleurait de rire en comprenant la situation, s'accrochant désespérément à son cadre pour ne pas se rouler par terre.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu me voir pour une relation élève-professeur, continua le Choixpeau. Ceci dit c'est toujours amusant de savoir qui s'amuse avec qui pendant les « retenues ». Bref, je suppose que vous voulez la dérogation ?

- Vous savez comment on peut l'avoir ? demanda Harry. Parce qu'on aimerait bien pouvoir se toucher sans que quelqu'un nous hurle dans les oreilles. C'est gênant…

A ces mots le portrait de Dumbledore explosa littéralement de rire.

-Oh vous ça va, hein ! fit Severus d'un air mauvais au portrait hilare. Bon alors, comment on l'a cette dérogation ? Vous pouvez le faire ?

- Oui, mais il faut que je sois sûr que vous soyez amoureux, d'abord. Et après, si j'estime que vous me semblez suffisamment amoureux, je vous donnerai la dérogation.

- Après quoi ? s'exclama Severus. Vous voulez quand même pas…

- Meuh non rassurez-vous, répondit le Choixpeau, un bisou suffira…

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, médusés. Qui aurait-pu croire Gryffondor, et par extension le Choixpeau, si pervers ? Bon, bah, s'il fallait y aller…

Severus attrapa Harry par la taille et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune l'attrapa par les épaules et caressa les lèvres de son amant avec sa langue. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres et Harry passa sa langue dans la bouche de Severus pour aller chercher la sienne. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le Choixpeau riait silencieusement et Dumbledore allait bientôt fini par s'étouffer.

-Héhé, fit le Choixpeau hilare à Dumbledore, ils croient tous que s'embrasser langoureusement dans le bureau du directeur ça me montrera la puissance de leur amour…

- Quoi ? maugréa Severus, qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

- Mais, mais rien, c'est parfait, juste je n'avais besoin de rien tout court, héhéhéhéhéhé !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

- J'ai l'œil sur tout ce qui se passe dans le château et surtout je suis le premier à le voir quand il y a une relation prof/élève, et je ne les quitte plus d'une semelle et je les attrape après leur première nuit…dans la quelle vous vous êtes effectivement montré votre amour…. hahahahahahahaha j'arrive jamais à dire la tirade sans exploser de rire hahaha ! Ce qui fait que j'ai connaissance de toute la puissance (hihihihihi) de votre amouhuhuhuhuhuur ! Ce qui fait que maintenant que vous êtes passés me voir, vous avez votre dérogation, mais vous n'avez pas eu l'air de constater que vous avez pu vous embrasser sans problème, vous deviez sûrement être trop occupés héhéhéé !

Le Choixpeau jubilait, Dumbledore hurlait presque de rire, tandis que Harry et Severus fulminaient. Ils s'étaient fait avoir, et en beauté en plus. Ils sortirent du bureau, en secouant la tête, sous les éclats de rires hystériques du Choixpeau et de Dumbledore, et descendaient les escaliers avec mauvaise humeur lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent net.

La directrice était au bout du couloir, et discutait avec le professeur Flitwick en leur tournant le dos. De par sa très petite taille, Flitwick ne pouvait les voir Severus tirait rapidement Harry dans le couloir adjacent lorsqu'elle se retourna pour rentrer dans son bureau : « Mieux vaut qu'elle ne sache rien de notre visite au Choixpeau, ce serait préférable… » murmura Severus.

Ils redescendirent dans les cachots en silence, et une fois la porte de la salle de potions fermée, Severus se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua contre ladite porte. Il l'embrassa brusquement, força directement le passage et alla chercher la langue de Harry. Celui-ci, se laissant faire, répondit simplement au baiser, avec la même fougue. Severus mit fin au baiser et murmura : « On dirait que mes scrupules ont disparu… Je peux enfin te toucher…». Harry déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Severus et proposa d'aller recommencer la potion avant tout. Ils auraient après tout leur temps.

Severus recommença donc la potion, Harry le regardant faire en se demandant comment la relation entre Sirius et Remus avait pu commencer, et surtout comment ils s'étaient si radicalement séparés. Tout d'un coup un détail lui revint :

-Severus tu te souviens quand j'ai rêvé l'autre soir, en disant que j'avais trouvé, et tout ?

- Oui.

- Je me souviens de ce que j'avais trouvé. Sirius a fait cette potion par amour pour Remus. Il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre.

- Oui mais il y a la potion Tue-Loup pour ça. Elle diminue les douleurs.

- Non c'est pas ça. Il ne voulait plus que Remus ait à se transformer. Il ne voulait plus cacher ni la condition de Lupin, ni leur homosexualité. Plus de transformation égal un problème en moins.

- Harry, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas arrêter une transformation en loup-garou. Le seul recours sorcier qu'il existe est la Tue-Loup, et c'est tout !

- Mais tu as toi-même dit que la potion de Sirius était sans doute plus puissante que la Tue-Loup ! Peut-être qu'en mélangeant les sciences magiques et moldues, elle pourrait avoir cet effet !

- Harry, je ne sais pas à quoi sert cette potion, et je ne le saurais pas avant de l'avoir finie, ce qui suppose qu'elle n'explose pas avant. Cependant je doute que quelqu'un puisse un jour mettre au point une potion évitant la transformation en loup-garou.

Il lui sortit ensuite tout un tas d'arguments techniques auxquels Harry ne comprit strictement rien. Pendant un quart d'heure, il parla d'équilibre à respecter, de balances, de volutes chimiques et de températures.

-Bref, conclut-il, tout ça pour dire que c'est difficilement réalisable.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le dis. Voilàààààà ! s'exclama Severus. Maintenant, il faut attendre 24 heures avant d'ajouter les prochains ingrédients.

- Ca ne va pas exploser, cette fois ? demanda Harry.

- Tant qu'on ne la change pas de place non.

- Bon. Ne m'en veux pas mais je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione, on avait des trucs de prévus.

- Je t'en prie, fais. Je vais aller lire un quelconque livre que tu trouverais ennuyeux sur les potions, et je ne peux pas le faire avec toi dans les pattes, je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer.

- C'est ça, ricana Harry tout en se rapprochant de Severus, tu ne veux pas m'avoir entre les pattes parce que sinon tu vas vouloir te mettre entre les miennes…

- Oh Merlin ! mais aidez-le, il ne pense qu'à ça ! Tu confirmes ma théorie selon laquelle les ados ne pensent qu'au sexe !

- On vit dans un monde bien triste…soupira Harry avec ironie.

Il embrassa doucement Severus et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Il trouva Ron et Hermione sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Ils avaient prévu de préparer ensemble leur devoir de métamorphose sur le sortilège d'Apparition, afin d'obtenir des objets corrects. Hermione, au bout de la troisième fois, réussit à faire apparaître une magnifique robe de soirée bleue, toute en tissu délicat, en tulle et satin, et en nuances dégradées. Hermione avait le souci du détail. Ron en avait fini avec son service à salade, et tentait maintenant de faire apparaître un service d'argenterie. Les assiettes étaient plutôt disciplinées, mais les fourchettes étaient retords. Ron demandait une fourchette et avait la plupart du temps un couteau. Du coup il demandait un couteau, et obtenait un couteau… Quant à Harry, il avait déjà réussi à faire apparaître sa théière. Il cherchait maintenant à la remplir. Le thé et l'eau, tout allait bien. Exceptée que l'eau arrivait toujours froide. Pas moyen de la faire chauffer.

L'ambiance tourna au fou rire lorsque que Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent trempés. Harry s'était énervé à cause de son eau qui ne voulait toujours pas chauffer, avait lancé le sort à la va-vite, et l'eau leur était retombée dessus.

Ils restèrent à s'amuser ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis après avoir mangé, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller faire un partie de Quidditch. Le temps était idéal. Ils se préparèrent, enfilèrent leurs tenues de Quidditch, prirent leur balais et arrivèrent sur le terrain. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques passes qu'ils virent MacGonagall s'avancer vers le stade, leur faisant signe de redescendre. Ils la rejoignirent devant l'entrée du stade, et elle avait l'air particulièrement ennuyée.

-Bonjour Harry, lui dit-elle. Dites-moi, pourriez-vous vous changer et venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- O…Oui professeur, pourquoi ?

- Rien de grave rassurez-vous. Juste quelques points à éclaircir avec vous.

- Très bien, j'arrive dans ce cas, répondit Harry avec calme.

La directrice partir, suivie d'Harry et Ron, qui paraissait anxieux. En remontant dans leur dortoir Ron demanda à Harry :

-Tu crois que c'est pour quoi qu'elle veut que tu ailles dans son bureau ?

- Oh c'est certainement pour la potion, savoir où on en est, étant donné qu'elle a explosé ce matin…Elle veut savoir ce qu'on a appris.

- Si tu le dis…Mais, ajouta Ron après une hésitation, tu crois qu'elle pourrait être au courant de ce qui se passe entre toi et Snape ?

- Je ne vois pas comment…

Soudain Harry eut un doute. Un gros doute. Et si le Choixpeau… ?

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu es tout blanc.

- Si, si ça va…Bon, je vais me dépêcher…

Harry se changea et un quart d'heure après il s'avançait vers la statue. Il lui donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Severus, déjà assis dans un des deux fauteuils devant le bureau. Il sentit comme une boule dans son estomac, mais ne dit mot, et s'assit dans le fauteuil libre.

Il regarda Severus, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir mieux que lui ce pourquoi il était là. La directrice ne se fit pas attendre et les salua en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Elle les regarda un instant d'un air dubitatif Harry sentit l'angoisse monter. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait que le Survivant sortait avec le professeur à priori le plus antipathique de l'école ? Et surtout, que feraient-ils si elle leur interdisait de se voir ? Normalement rien ne pouvait contredire les règles de l'école, mais qui sait ? Avec une dose de mauvaise volonté bien placée et un soupçon d'intolérance, on pouvait hélas faire pas mal de choses. Mais elle se reprit et leur demanda d'un ton neutre ce qu'il advenait de leurs recherches concernant le livre de Sirius.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement discret. Il sentit également Severus un peu plus détendu.

Ils leur expliquèrent alors ce qu'ils avaient appris, le but de la potion, sa fabrication délicate, bref, tout ce qui pouvait être dit avec certitudes. MacGonagall s'intéressait grandement, et tout se passa pour le mieux. Ils passèrent ensuite aux suppositions qu'ils pouvaient faire sur l'ingrédient stabilisateur, le pourquoi du comment de ce qui s'était passé entre Sirius et Remus, entre d'autres sujets. La conversation dura près d'une heure. A la fin, alors que Severus et Harry se levaient, MacGonagall leur dit :

-Au fait… Je vous félicite.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Severus. Vous nous avez demandé de chercher, on a cherché. Vous nous avez demandé de trouver, on a trouvé. Il n'y a pas de quoi nous féliciter.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tout a été apparemment bien fait, et dans les règles en plus. Et avec une vitesse qui m'étonne encore. C'est fou ce qu'on arrive à obtenir quand on veut.

- On fait juste ce que vous nous avez demandé de faire, répéta Severus.

- Et en plus, continua MacGonagall, c'est que c'est assez courageux…  
>- Hein ?<p>

- De ma vie vous êtes les premiers à avoir eu le courage de venir voir le Choixpeau et de vous révéler par la même occasion…

- …..

- Allons ne faites pas ces têtes-là, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Oh Albus, je vous en prie, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du portrait, maitrisez-vous, arrêtez de rire comme ça !

Harry et Severus se regardèrent, en comprenant qu'ils avaient exactement la même idée en tête.

Jamais de mémoire d'homme ou de fantôme on n'avait vu fuite plus rapide du bureau directorial que celle d'Harry Potter et Severus Snape.

_Héhé, bon ban voilà^^ Ca fait déjà un problème en moins. Laissez des reviews ! A très bientôt !_


	15. Chapitre 15: Leçons moldues

_Bonjour ! Voilà la suite. Juste un petit avertissement : La fin de ce chapitre et le suivant sont un défi (stupide) lancé par une copine. Je préviens donc les puristes, veuillez m'excuser, pour un temps, Snape sera complètement OCC. Ce sera court mais intense. Après il redeviendra-lui-même, c'est promis juré. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 : Leçons moldues**

Harry et Severus avaient trouvé refuge dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Severus n'arrêtait pas de maugréer contre le Choixpeau.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est de connivence avec le vieux ! Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais dit à Minerva. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de réduire ce bout de tissu moisi en un tas de cendres, et le tableau du vieux fou avec !

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, …dit Harry pensivement.

- Comment-ça ?

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses, on ne sera plus jamais dérangés…

Severus se tut. Cela demandait réflexion. Il savait que Minerva avait toujours été tolérante, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était quand même trop facile. D'aucun se serait attendu à une réaction excessivement bruyante et enragée, truffées d'articles de loi et de moralité, d'une virulence à tout épreuve et d'une difficulté effarante à calmer. Mais non, elle l'avait pris à la rigolade. Certainement que le vieux fou y était pour quelque chose. Il avait dû lui raconter quelques anecdotes glanées dans les plus petits recoins du monde sorcier. Mais le fait est que ça avait fonctionné. Pour le moment en tous cas. Bref, à méditer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas Harry venir se coller à lui dans son dos. Le jeune homme passe les mains sous l'épaisse robe de son professeur qui frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts à travers sa chemise.

-Harry…murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Et si…je t'entraînais jusqu'à ta chambre ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? lui demanda Harry au creux de l'oreille.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Severus et Harry descendirent dans les cachots par des escaliers dérobés, pour que personne ne les voie. La porte de la chambre passée, Severus attrapa Harry par la taille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Harry répondit au baiser et poussa son amant sur le lit. Il défit fébrilement sa robe et les boutons de sa chemise, puis se mit à califourchon sur lui. Severus entreprit de lui défaire également ses vêtements. Ils furent rapidement nus tous les deux, et Harry embrassa Severus dans le cou, le faisant frémir. Puis le jeune homme remonta l'embrasser, puis lui murmura dans un soupir :

-Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant.

Severus resta interloqué, mais ne se fit pas prier et retourna le jeune homme sur le lit. Il lui écarta les jambes et l'attira jusqu'à lui, posa sa main droite sur son entrejambe et le pénétra. Harry commença à gémir plus sensuellement que jamais, et dû se retenir de hurler de plaisir lorsque Severus commença à le caresser en même temps qu'il allait et venait en lui. Severus se tendit lorsqu'il sentit Harry se contracter, cria le nom de son amant, et ils jouirent ensemble. Severus se laissa tomber haletant sur Harry, qui d'un ton pantelant lui souffla :

-J'espère que ta chambre est insonorisée…

- …pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon tout le château est au courant que nous couchons ensemble.

- Toutes les pièces de cette maison sont insonorisées. Aurais-tu oublié qui a inventé le sortilège d'_Assurdatio_ ?

Harry sourit, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment. Harry sentit peu à peu le sommeil le gagner. Il était bien, contre la peau chaude de Severus, qui somnolait déjà.

Ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un sommeil tranquille, presque une première pour Severus.

Harry entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'il sentit Severus se dégager de la douce étreinte de ses bras. Severus aperçut le jeune homme en train de se réveiller et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il faut que j'aille ajouter les ingrédients à la potion…  
>- …Mmh moui, fit Harry. J'arrive.<p>

Il entendit Severus quitter la chambre et passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il prit son courage à deux mains, s'extirpa du lit douillet et enfila ses vêtements. Il rejoint son amant, et le trouva en train de peser soigneusement une poudre blanchâtre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je l'ai acheté à un Moldu. J'ai eu du mal à m'en procurer, d'ailleurs. Et le prix, je ne t'en cause même pas. Ils appellent ça…cacaone, ou un truc dans ce genre-là. Ils s'en servent peut-être pour faire du chocolat…

- …Pardon ? fit Harry redoutant la suite.

- Oui, je crois que c'est quelque chose comme ça, ou...ah non voilà, c'est « cocaïne » le nom exact.

- QUOI ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- Mais…Mais c'est de la drogue ! C'est tout à fait illégal ! Ca rend les gens dingues et quand ils en prennent trop ça peut les tuer ! s'exclama Harry qui n'en revenait absolument pas.

- Aaah c'est pour ça… Je me disais aussi. Le type qui m'a vendu ça avait l'air extrêmement bizarre, quand j'y pense.

- Eh ben elle doit détoner la potion de Sirius…

Harry regarda Severus mettre la drogue dans le chaudron, qui émit une fumée légèrement violacée. Médusé. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette potion ? Avec la cocaïne Sirius y allait un peu fort quand même.

Severus s'affairait autour du chaudron. Remuer dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, ajouter ceci, couper cela… Il était très concentré, complètement pris dans le mélange de sa mixture.

-Dis-moi…demanda Harry. Tu n'as jamais songé à rejoindre la médicomagie ?

- Héhé, ricana Severus, c'est vrai, faire le bien a toujours été mon principal but dans la vie, tu as dû le remarquer… Non ça ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre j'ai quelques inventions dans mon armoire personnelle qui valent le détour…

- Du genre ?

Severus laissa tomber ses plantes en poudre et s'avança vers Harry. Il l'attrapa vivement et l'embrassa avec passion. Il caressa le dos du jeune homme tout en passa une jambe entre les siennes, se frottant contre lui. Harry, plus que surpris, finit par pousser un léger gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la cuisse de Severus contre la sienne. Severus lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

-Du genre qui peuvent te maintenir éveillé toute une nuit de folie débridée, sans jamais ressentir aucune fatigue ni aucune douleur, en te faisant oublier tout sauf ton désir, par exemple…

- AH

Severus se détacha d'Harry avec un air coquin. Il avait un affreux pressentiment. Il faudrait vérifier chaque tasse de thé maintenant. Juste au cas où.

Severus étant reparti se plonger dans ses mixtures étranges, Harry se mit à penser à Sirius. Premièrement, cette potion était des plus singulières, et comme Severus l'avait fait justement remarqué, Sirius ne semblait pas avoir de talent particulier pour les potions. Comment avait-il pu mettre alors au point cette potion si compliquée ? Deuxièmement, la cocaïne. Ce n'était pas tant que ce soit un ingrédient qui soit surprenant, c'est le fait même que Sirius connaisse la cocaïne, très prisée des Moldus, certes, mais quasiment inconnue chez les sorciers, comme beaucoup d'autres drogues non-magiques d'ailleurs. Troisièmement, où trouver l'ingrédient manquant ? Il fallait quelque chose qui soit proche de Sirius mais qui soit également un ingrédient ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, qui ait quelque effet particulier pouvant être utile. Ceci dit Severus devait mieux s'y connaitre dans ce domaine-là.

Tu parles d'un casse-tête…

Il passa le reste de la journée avec Severus, à parler de tout et de rien, à se titiller sur la rivalité rouge-vert, à s'envoyer des vannes et à parler de la potion mystérieuse qui les avait amenés à se déclarer.

A l'heure du dîner, il rejoint Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Ron lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec la directrice. Il leur expliqua comment s'était déroulé l'entrevue, qu'elle ne leur avait rien dit du tout avant la fin.

-Et elle n'a rien dit ni rien fait ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non. Elle nous a juste dit qu'elle savait et qu'elle était contente pour nous. Qu'il fallait pas qu'on trouve ça bizarre parce qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, j'aurais parié qu'elle aurait crié au scandale… Et vous avez fait quoi, au final ?

- On a fui.

Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Harry ne tarda pas à faire de même quand Ron imita Severus et Harry en train de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. L'hilarité dura une bonne partie du repas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à reprendre leur sérieux, au dessert, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit d'un ton détaché pour voir sa réaction :

-Dis, tu sais qu'il y a de la cocaïne dans la potion de Sirius ?

Hermione, la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse, manqua de s'étouffer.

-Je te demande pardon ?

- T'as bien compris. Il ya de la cocaïne dans la potion de Sirius.

- Mais…comment il sait ce que c'est ?

- C'est quoi ? demanda Ron avec un air un peu idiot.

- Voilà, c'était la question que je me posais. Et Ron en est le parfait exemple.

- Le parfait exemple de quoi ? demanda Ron, complètement perdu.

- La cocaïne, expliqua Harry, est une drogue moldue, qui a des effets particulièrement radicaux. Et généralement les sorciers n'ont aucune connaissance en drogues moldues. Tu en es le parfait exemple.

- Mais…reprit Hermione. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment c'est, à quoi ça sert, les doses…

- Je n'en sais rien mais je trouve ça bizarre.

Harry expliqua à Hermione sa théorie sur une potion qui annulerait la métamorphose chez les loups-garous. Hermione secoua de suite la tête et lui dit :

-C'est impossible, Harry. Snape a raison. Etre mordu modifie ton ADN, et à ma connaissance aucune potion ne peut annuler cette altération du gène.

- C'est quoi l'ADN ?

- Euh…laisse tomber Ron, je t'expliquerai plus tard, lui répondit Hermione précipitamment.

- Mais Severus a émit l'hypothèse que la potion de Sirius était plus puissante que la Tue-Loup.

- Oui, mais pas au point de stopper la transformation. Peut-être que ça la rend moins douloureuse, ou alors que ça diminue l'agressivité…

- Peut-être oui…murmura Harry. C'était bizarre. Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce que c'était que la « mine de bruit ». Il resta plongé dans ses pensées. Alors que le repas se terminait, et que toute la salle se levait, Harry souhaita bonne nuit à Ron et à Hermione et s'éclipsa discrètement dans les cachots. Severus le rejoignit peu de temps après, et ils s'installèrent et comme à leur habitude dans le canapé du salon. Ils éclaircirent quelques points sur Sirius et Remus, la potion, bref leur activité habituelle, sans pour autant avancer énormément. Sauf quand Severus avança lentement vers Harry, et commença à passer sa main sur le genou du jeune homme, puis sur sa cuisse, puis de plus en plus haut sur sa cuisse jusqu'à rejoindre son entrejambe. Détourné de tout autre intérêt, Harry répondit à ses avances et le canapé fut la scène de préliminaires minutieux. Ils rejoignirent le lit, et Severus attira Harry à lui et le fit passer au-dessus de lui. Harry s'empala sur le Maître des Potions, et à force de déhanchés et de coups de reins ils se firent jouir l'un l'autre. Harry, dont c'était la première fois au-dessus, s'effondra à côté de Severus qui se colla à lui, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent bien sûr en retard, prirent une douche rapide et montèrent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner, sans que ce soit trop voyant. Avant de se séparer, ils s'embrassèrent discrètement derrière une porte. De toute façon, ils allaient se revoir dans une petite heure. On était lundi, le premier cours des septièmes années était les Potions.

Harry prit son petit déjeuner aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, qui ne se posaient même pas la question de savoir où il avait dormi, tellement la réponse était évidente. Une fois fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des potions Le cours se passa au mieux, et Severus ne fut pas trop méchant il embêta un peu moins les Gryffondors, mais il ne fallait quand même qu'ils se dépaysent…

Quelqu'un d'attentif aurait remarqué l'attitude étrangement plus détendue d'Harry Potter pendant les cours de potions, et le sourire en coin qu'il arborait lorsqu'il rendait l'échantillon de potion (ratée, certes, mais qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'un couleur acceptable).

La journée passa tranquillement, jusqu'au cours de métamorphose. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étant entraînés durant le week-end, ils arrivaient de mieux en mieux à faire apparaître leurs objets. C'était pour eux de plus en plus facile. La classe avait en moyenne un assez bon niveau, et MacGonagall avait l'air contente d'eux.

Soudain on entendit des pas dans le couloir, de quelqu'un qui était manifestement très pressé. La porte de la salle de métamorphose s'ouvrit précipitamment et Mme Pomfresh courut vers la directrice et lui murmura quelque chose. Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux et hésita un instant avant de déclarer à la classe :

-Je vous demande pardon je dois m'absenter. Nous rattraperons le cours dans la semaine. Sortez tous ! Harry, vous venez avec moi !

Dans le brouhaha, Harry lui demanda ce qui se passait. Severus avait un…problème. Harry se demandait si la potion avait encore explosé, mais MacGonagall avait l'air plus soucieux que ça.

Ron et Hermione sur leur talons, ils descendirent les marches jusqu'aux cachots. En entrant dans la salle de potions, Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Ca sent…quelque chose de sucré. Fruité…C'est bizarre.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'Harry savait mener au petit salon. La porte s'ouvrit et ils reçurent une pleine bouffée de parfum et Severus apparut dans l'encadrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai toujours voulu aller à Tahiti !

- OH MON DIEUUUUU !

_Voilà, c'est là que ça va commencer à se gâter. Mes plates excuses, encore une fois, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Laissez des reviews, essayez de deviner quelle est la cause de ce « OH MON DIEUUUUU » ^o^ A très bientôt_


	16. Chapitre 16: Flower Power

_Bonjour ! Comme je vous l'ais dit hier, ce chapitre est un peu particulier. Snape est totalement OOC, mais alors complètement. L'intrigue principale est un peu mise entre parenthèses, mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ce souk ne durera qu'un chapitre ! Bonne lecture (et encore une fois, mesdames et messieurs les puristes, je vous présente mes sincères excuses !) _

**Chapitre 16 : Flower Power**

- OH MON DIEUUUUU !

- OH MON DIEUUUUU !

- OH MON DIEUUUUU !, répéta Harry après les autres.

- Qu'est ce que… ?fit MacGonagall.

- Severus, mais….dit Harry éberlué. Mais qu'est ce tu fabriques ?

- Entrez, venez ! s'exclama Severus. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Tahiti !

Harry fut le seul à entrer. Les autres hésitèrent un peu. Il regarda Severus ahuri, la bouche ouverte. Enfin surtout…ses vêtements.

Severus Snape, le professeur que tout le monde croyait noir, sombre, étroit d'esprit…Ce Severus Snape là n'était plus. Et ses vêtements non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait remplacé ses grandes capes noires habituelles par…Oh Merlin…pensa Harry.

Severus était vêtu en haut d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, assez ample, à moitié ouverte sur son torse. Inimaginable. Mais pire que tout.

Severus Snape portait un caleçon rose à cœurs rouges.

Si, si.

Severus Snape portait un caleçon rose à cœurs rouges.

-Glup…fit Harry.

- Hermione je crois que je vais vomir…dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

- Je m'étonne que ce ne soit pas déjà fait… répliqua-t-elle.

-Se..Severus…Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- ! fit une petite voix au-dessus d'eux. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, apparut devant eux. Rien qu'à voir son visage réjoui et la tenue de Severus, il était facile de comprendre que cette fois il avait frappé fort. Il fit une cabriole en l'air et se mit à chatonner d'une voix aigüe :

_La poudre était blanche et fine_

_Peeves avait une envie coquine_

_Il a donc soufflé un grand coup_

_Et pfouuuuu !_

_Tout fou le Snapichou !_

-Ah d'accord…dit Harry. En gros, ajouta-t-il à la directrice, il est complètement drogué avec une substance moldue qu'on appelle la cocaïne.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est simplement en train de se faire un mauvais trip ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est ça…conclut Harry. Bon, euh...je crois que je vais m'en occuper tout seul, dit-il aux autres.

- Harry, je vais voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui demander si elle connait un remède qui puisse...limiter les effets Les sorciers ne sont pas habitués du tout aux drogues moldues, et ça leur fait des effets assez radicaux.

- Oui, je vois ça. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous avez trouvé.

- Bon courage Harry. Vraiment, dit Hermione en emmenant Ron pantelant avec elle.

Ses deux amis et la directrice s'éloignèrent. Harry ferma la porte, et rejoignit Severus qui avait passé un collier de fleurs parfumées autour de son cou et tenait manifestement à en mettre un au cou d'Harry.

-Haloa mon chériiiiii ! lui susurra Severus en lui passant la collier de fleurs autour du cou. Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Severus l'attira à lui et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement. Harry sentit la langue de Severus s'insinuer dans sa bouche pour chercher la sienne. Le baiser était grisant Severus embrassait drôlement bien quand il était drogué, encore mieux que d'habitude. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et se détacha de Severus qui lui mit quand même la guirlande autour du cou.

- Severus ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

- Si je vais très bien.

- Tu te souviens la poudre blanche dans la potion de Sirius, celle que Peeves t'as soufflée à la figure ?

- Et alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est de la drogue…Mais ça va finir pas passer.

- Noon c'est cool.

Harry le regarda avec un air découragé. Il avait même le langage qui va avec le drogué…

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ça passe…soupira-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et regarda Severus (qui n'avait plus grand-chose du vrai Severus) qui regardait d'un air rêveur la grande baie vitrée. Elle représentait maintenant une plage du Pacifique qui, il faut le dire, était splendide.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sentit Severus se lever du canapé, et le vit revenir avec une bouteille d'huile de Monoï. Il expliqua à Harry que c'était pour hydrater sa peau et sublimer son bronzage.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Non, mais vas-y hein….réplique Harry, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de rire.

- Quoi t'es jaloux ?

- Ah noon pas du tout, mais tu as raison, il faut faire très attention à ta peau, surtout avec le soleil de fou qu'il y a dans cette pièce…

Severus regarda Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Puis il posa la bouteille d'huile et d'un coup sec de baguette fit apparaitre sa théière et deux tasses.

-Euh…Merci, dit Harry un peu surpris.

- Tu es fâché ?

Harry failli avaler de travers. Décidément la drogue avait des effets radicaux sur Severus. Il avait l'impression qu'une autre personne était assise à sa place. A cause des vêtements bien sûr, mais aussi à cause du caractère. Là on aurait presque pu dire que Severus se conduit comme un gamin, mais un gamin normal. Or Severus Snape était tout sauf normal. Et qu'il s'inquiète de la réaction des gens autour de lui était on ne peut plus anormal.

Harry avait appris à aimer le caractère de Severus, ses vannes incessantes et son ton méprisant. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que ça change, même quand ça le gonflait, parce que Severus sans son caractère et sa personnalité, ce n'était pas vraiment Severus il en avait la preuve devant les yeux.

-Non, répondit-il. J'attends juste que tu redeviennes le Severus que j'aime. Quand t'es drogué t'es complètement différent.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas tout de différent.

- Non, évidemment, tu as toujours la même apparence, Dieu merci tu ne t'es pas transformé en je ne sais quoi. Je parlais du caractère, et de tes actions, tu fais tout d'une manière différente. Et je voudrais que tu sois comme d'habitude.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est pas vrai. Il y a au moins une chose que je fais de la même façon.

- Quoi ?

Severus se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa encore une fois. Divinement bien. Il s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui, en le poussant au fond du canapé. En continuant à l'embrasser, il défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise et l'ouvrit. Harry sentit sa volonté faiblir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment céder à Severus sous l'emprise de drogue, mais il était si tentant et si excitant… Dans une tentative désespérée de se retenir, il murmura « Pomfresh va pas tarder revenir avec un remède pour dissiper les effets de la drogue… » Severus lui répondit tout en l'embrassant dans le cou qu'il s'en fichait. Harry céda et répondit fougueusement à ses caresses. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son professeur et le rapprocha de lui, si tant est que ce fut possible. L'autre lui dégrafa sa robe de sorcier, la lui enleva et enleva le pull juste après. Il défit les boutons de la chemise un à un après avoir desserré la cravate. Il caressa la peau douce du jeune homme, l'embrassant par endroits. Harry avait Severus assis à califourchon sur lui et donc son champ d'action relativement restreint.

Il sentit pendant un baiser que son pantalon lui était baissé, libérant son désir ardemment entretenu par les caresses amoureuses de Severus sur cette partie de son corps. Harry se mit alors à exciter Severus à travers son caleçon (le caleçon rose à cœurs rouges aurait pu en déconcerter certains mais Harry n'en était plus à ce stade là). Il lança un sort qui ôta le caleçon. Severus se redressa et vint se mettre tout contre Harry.

-Oh par Merlin Severus, qu'est ce que tu f…AAaaaah !

Severus se laissait tomber lentement sur Harry. Pour la première fois, c'était Harry qui menait. Il n'avait jamais essayé, et sentir Severus s'empaler lentement sur lui était une sensation des plus nouvelles et surtout des plus plaisantes. Une fois Harry complètement en lui, Severus s'immobilisa un instant pour que le jeune homme s'habitue. Harry soupira de plaisir, ce qui l'excita au plus haut point. Il commença par de petit mouvement de bassins ondulants, et sentit Harry se redresser pour donner de légers coups. Ne s'y attendant pas, surtout venant d'Harry pour qui c'était la première fois de cette façon, Severus cria presque de plaisir. Il accentua ses mouvements. Harry ne se sentait plus, il ne sentait plus rien sinon la sensation joussive de sentir son amant serré tout autour de lui.

Ils gémirent de plus en plus fort. Harry finit par se tendre au maximum, se crispa et Severus le sentit jouir au fond de lui, et le rejoignit dans l'extase.

Le jeune homme, légèrement sonné, sentit Severus se retirer et venir l'embrasser passionnément. Encore grisé par la jouissance, ce baiser raviva le brun, qui sentit que son amant n'avait pas du tout calmé son désir. Il sentit le plus âgé lui ouvrir les cuisses et se positionner contre lui. Rien que ça fit gémir le jeune homme. Severus le pénétra et attaqua le va et vient directement, sous les gémissements d'Harry qui découvrait que se faire aimer sans y être véritablement préparé avait plein de très très bons avantages. Il sentit le plaisir arriver, jouit sans aucune retenue, entraînant le plaisir de Severus avec le sien.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, tombèrent dans un demi-sommeil et n'entendirent pas les légers coups frappés à la porte du petit salon.

Pompom entra, une théière fumante à la main.

-Severus ? Monsieur Potter ?...Aaaaaaah Minervaaaaaaaaaaa !

Ce cri, on s'en doutera, réveilla nos tourtereaux très embarrassés, ils profitèrent que Pompom soit sortie de la pièce avec un air effaré pour se rhabiller en vitesse. Ils étaient juste habillés lorsqu'ils entendirent Minerva entrer dans la salle de Potions :

-Que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Minerva, ils…Severus et Monsieur Potter, ils…le canapé…aaaah je ne veux pas entrer.

Harry, c'est-à-dire le plus frais des deux, se présenta devant la porte. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé qu'à son habitude, on se demande pourquoi.

- Ah, oui, je vois…fit Minerva. Bon écoutez, Pompom, laissez-moi faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce qu'il se passe. Laissez je vous dis.

Pompom se laissa convaincre à moitié. Elle tendit la théière à Minerva, et tourna les talons. Elle sortit silencieusement, et passé le pas de la porte on entendit un « Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! » résonner dans tout le couloir des cachots.

Minerva se tourna vers Harry, qui affichait un air qui se voulait désolée. Elle lui désigna la théière et lui dit :

- Dire que Pompom a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un remède. Elle a même été vous le chercher jusque dans la Forêt Interdite. Enfin, on n'y peut rien.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une infusion d'une fleur bizarre au nom imprononçable. D'après Pompom, elle pourra dissiper peu à peu les effets de la drogue sur Severus. Faites lui en boire trois tasses maintenant, puis une autre tasse dans une demi-heure. Ca devrait le remettre sur pied. Je vous en laisse le soin, vous imaginez bien.

- Oui, oui…murmura Harry, se doutant que la vue de Severus nu ne serait pas aussi agréable pour elle que pour lui.

Une fois Minerva partie, le jeune homme retourna dans le salon. Severus avait un sourire béat et un air niais. Il le réveilla et lui donna une tasse d'infusion. Severus porta le liquide à ses lèvres et afficha un air dégoûté et répliqua à Harry comme un petit garçon qui n'aime pas ce qu'on lui donne :

-Il est pas bon ton thé !

- Désolé, mon amour de drogué, mais ce n'est pas du thé, c'est une infusion de fleur pour que tu te sentes mieux. Allez bois !

Severus le regarda d'un air furieux mais bu quand même le contenu de la tasse. Harry le resservit, une fois, puis deux. Severus s'endormit presque aussitôt qu'il eut fini la troisième tasse. Ca devait être un effet secondaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry le réveilla pour l'autre tasse. Avec mauvaise humeur, celui-ci se réveilla et regarda Harry sans comprendre grand-chose de ce que se passait autour de lui. Harry lui tendit la tasse, et Severus le fusilla du regard en lui lançant :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ta mixture ?

- Je te l'ai dit, de l'infusion de fleur pour que tu te sentes mieux. Mais tu t'es endormi.

- Je le sais bien, et d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien voulu continuer à dormir. Je t'adore, lionceau sans scrupules, mais la prochaine fois que tu me réveilles…

- Et qui a été là pour prendre soin du vieux serpent décati pendant qu'il faisait mumuse avec de la cocaïne et des fleurs de monoï ? répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Severus allait déjà carrément mieux.

- Hein ?

- Tais –toi et bois.

Harry lui fourra la tasse dans les mains. Severus sentit le liquide et fit la grimace. Harry anticipa et lui dit que oui, il savait, c'était infect, mais qu'il fallait faire avec et qu'il était persuadé que plusieurs potins que Severus pouvait fabriquer devaient avoir un goût encore plus répugnant que celui-là.

Severus avala l'infusion. Il s'endormit au bout de cinq minutes à peine cette fois-ci. Harry soupira. Dans combien de temps allait-il se réveiller ? Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attendit. Encore. Et encore. Au bout d'une heure, le Maitre des Potions se mit à émerger. Il se tourna vers Harry, l'air complètement hagard. Ensuite, il regarda son appartement, en écarquillant les yeux. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est quoi ces vêtements ? Et…(snifff)…C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- Ca, c'est le parfum au monoï avec lequel tu as parfumé tout ton appartement.

Harry lui raconta alors tout l'histoire. Severus ouvrait la bouche plus grande à chaque phrase. L'apothéose fut quand Harry lui raconta la façon dont ils avaient fait l'amour.

-S'il n'était pas immatériel, je tuerai Peeves de mes propres mains! conclut Severus.

- Et en plus tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu m'as fait…

- Tu es en partie responsable de ma perte de mémoire, garnement rouge et or !

- Et toi, serpent mal luné, si tu m'avais écouté en manipulant la cocaïne, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- Foutu gamin ! Si ton parrain le dangereux canin n'en avait pas mis dans sa potion, je n'aurai jamais rien eu à avoir affaire avec de la cocaïne.

- Tu ne reconnaîtras pas que tu as tort, hein, vieil aigri ?

- Plutôt mourir !

- Hallelujah ! Il est guéri ! soupira Harry.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Si tu ne l'étais pas, tu m'aurais cédé. Je devrais te droguer plus souvent.

- Abominable petit démon…dit Severus en l'attrapant vivement par les hanches.

Severus l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille d'un ton très suggestif que même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir sur ce qui s'était passé sur le canapé, ils n'avaient qu'à en créer des nouveaux…

Ils remirent l'appartement de Severus en état, ou plutôt le remirent-ils dans son état original. Ils réussirent à grand peine à faire partir l'odeur de monoï. La directrice passa les voir et constata que Severus était complètement remis. Elle partit en recommandant au Maitre des Potions de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Maitre Corbeau jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

Ils ne remontèrent que pour aller prendre leur dîner dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, et commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils soient partis. L'éventail des émotions de ses deux amis passèrent du rire le plus sincère au dégoût le plus profond, en fonction des évènements, même si certains durent parfois être passés sous silence.

Le Gryffondor redescendit passer sa nuit avec son amant, et s'endormit dans ses bras, sous la couette où à certains endroits on pouvait encore sentit des effluves de monoï.

_Voilà c'est fini vous pouvez respirer. Promis je recommence plus. Laissez des reviews^o^ (je sens que je vais me faire insulter…). Sinon à demain ! _


	17. Chapitre 17: Résistance contextuelle

_Bonjour ! Bon, je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, y'a eu (ou y'a encore) un bug dans la publication j'ai l'impression. Je postais pourtant tous les jours…..Il n'y a pas que la potion qui faisait de la résistance contextuelle…Bizarre tout ça. Donc je désolée si certains n'ont pas pu avoir les chapitres à l'heure prévue, mais là je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. Bref, voilà la suite ! _

**Chapitre 17 : Résistance contextuelle**

Les semaines passèrent, sans évènement notable. Les profs donnaient leurs cours, les élèves suivaient (ou non), faisaient leurs devoirs (ou non) la vie au château suivait son cours. Harry et Severus passaient le plus clair de leurs soirées et de leurs nuits ensemble, dans le lit douillet du Maître des Potions. Ils avaient presque tout décrypté le livre de Sirius, mais certaines questions restaient sans réponse. Que s'était-il passé entre Sirius et Remus pour qu'ils se séparent, pour ne plus jamais en reparler ? Pourquoi Sirius n'avait-il jamais parlé de cette expérience ? Et le plus problématique : quel était l'élément stabilisateur de la potion ? Severus avait en effet continué à préparer la potion, qui demandait beaucoup de soin. Une fois qu'il ne manquait plus que l'ingrédient mystérieux, la potion était devenue plus instable que jamais. Si on avait le malheur de monter le feu un peu trop haut, ou de mélanger un peu trop fort, il y avait une grande probabilité pour qu'elle vous saute à la figure. Pour ne pas prendre trop de risques, et pour ne pas avoir à recommencer la préparation des dizaines de fois, Severus avait à chaque fois prélevé délicatement un échantillon, testeur d'ingrédients stabilisateurs potentiels.

Au cas où, ils avaient déjà testé sans grand espoir les stabilisants les plus classiques. Ils se doutaient que ces essais n'aboutiraient pas, mais avaient tout de même tenté le coup. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils n'obtinrent en retour que des changements de couleurs, des sifflements et parfois des explosions. Ils commencèrent alors à se creuser la tête pour trouver une quelconque plante ou élément organique pouvant être symbolique pour Sirius. Ils passèrent des poils de chiens aux canines de loups, sans compter le reste de la structure corporelle canine ayant un potentiel, sans succès. Severus conclut que ce n'était donc pas organique si un élément canin ne convenait pas, alors aucun autre ne conviendrait. Mais du côté des végétaux, le résultat n'était guère brillant non plus. Ils testèrent le lierre qui poussait sur la tour de Gryffondor, celui qui poussait sur la Cabane Hurlante, certaines algues du lac (sans savoir pourquoi), entre autres plantes farfelues récoltées dans la forêt interdite.

Ils commençaient à se décourager. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi servait la potion, et Severus ne voulait toujours pas accepter la théorie d'Harry sur l'annulation de la transformation. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Harry commençait à douter aussi. C'était effectivement difficile à croire, et il avait fait des recherches sur les potions pour les loups-garous à la bibliothèque (au grand étonnement de Ron et Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir un autre livre de potions que son manuel, et encore à contrecœur). Tous les livres qu'il avait parcourus disaient la même chose : on ne pouvait pas inverser le processus. Résigné, il avait donc accepté la théorie d'une potion parallèle à la Tue-Loup.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Harry faisait, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, mais surtout à la sienne, de gros progrès en potions. Sa potion de Felix Felicis commençait à ressembler à quelque chose de tangible. Même Severus était surpris (en privé, cela va de soi !).

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient partis se coucher tôt (hum), ils discutaient de leur essai précédent qui avait lamentablement échoué et qui avait fait fondre l'éprouvette dans le lit douillet de Severus.

-Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il peut manquer…soupira Harry.

- Moi non plus. Pourtant on a exploité la plupart des pistes logiques. On piétine.

- Je pensais que Severus Snape ne renonçait jamais, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je laissais tomber, s'offusqua faussement ledit Severus Snape. Seulement là je suis à court d'idées.

- Et si on allait réexaminer la Cabane Hurlante demain ? On trouvera peut-être quelque chose, suggéra Harry.

- Peut-être. Ton dernier cours est avec moi, demain. On partira tout de suite après. On sera revenu pour le repas.

- Ca me va. Bonne nuit !

Harry se tourna sur le côté et Severus se mit contre son dos et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

La journée du lendemain passa vite pour Harry. Il avait le pressentiment qu'ils allaient avancer aujourd'hui. Peut-être pas trouver toute la solution du mystère d'un coup, mais au moins progresser.

Arriva le cours de potions, avec Severus Snape jouant le rôle du professeur-sinistre-et-aigri-qui-déteste-Harry-Potter. Harry surveillait sa montre. Il avait hâte de partir en expédition. Tout en mélangeant ses ingrédients, toute son attention était accaparée par le mystère Sirius.

Severus passait dans les rangs quand il s'aperçut qu'Harry mélangeait son chaudron dans le mauvais sens. Il passa derrière lui, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne remarque que la colonne contre laquelle se tenait Harry lui tenait la main où il avait la louche.

Il souffla à Harry :

-Tu mélanges dans le mauvais sens, mon crétin préféré…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton crétin préféré ? répliqua Harry avec un sourire en corrigeant son geste.

- Faut bien que je sois un minimum crédible, non ?

- Tu ferais presque peur quand tu passes entre les rangs…

- Sérieusement, Harry, dit Severus en se penchant vers lui, quand tu fais une potion, mets-y tout ton cœur. Toute potion se prépare avec le cœur. N'oublie jamais ça.

Harry tiqua. Quelque chose…Il y avait quelque chose dans cette phrase qui…mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le cours se termina, et quand tous les autres élèves furent partis, nos deux personnages de fiction préférés sortirent discrètement et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'allée qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils examinèrent l'édifice de loin, mais aucune idée ne leur venait. Ils avaient déjà testé le lierre, tout ce qui poussait contre la Cabane elle-même mais aussi sur les fils de fers qui encerclaient le domaine. Dépités, et avant de partir explorer plus loin, ils s'assirent contre un arbre. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsqu'un vieux sorcier vint à leur rencontre et se mit à marmonner, à moitié pour lui, à moitié pour eux :

-Ca a perdu de son charme ici…

Il se tourna vers Severus :

-Nostalgique, pas vrai ?

- Pas vraiment, non, déclara Severus avec froideur.

- Je me rappelle. C'était pus drôle il y a 20 ans. La Cabane criait encore.

- Ah, fit Harry. (Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?)

- Il y a avait des jours…on l'entendait vraiment bien, mais la plupart du temps il fallait tendre l'oreille, mais on l'entendait bien quand même.

- Harry, on y va ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ! murmura Severus

- Attends ! lui répondit Harry, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne.

Il se retourna vers le vieux monsieur :

-Mais je croyais que la Cabane Hurlante ne criait qu'une ou deux fois par mois, à la pleine lune…

- Pensez-vous ! s'esclaffa le vieil homme. On entendait crier au moins trois ou quatre fois par semaine, oui !

- Quoi ?

- J'vous le dis ! C'était la grande distraction des jeunes d'essayer de deviner quelle bestiole ça pouvait être ! Mais vous, vous deviez même pas être né à l'époque, non ?

Harry acquiesça, et le vieux reprit :

-C'était le bon temps. Ca fait 20 ans qu'elle ne crie plus. Je pense qu'elle est morte, la bestiole.

Harry et Severus se regardaient. Et tous deux se posaient exactement la même question : Ca pouvait quand même pas être ça ?

Le vieux leur tint la jambe encore un peu, puis s'en alla prendre sa potion pour les rhumatismes. Harry et Severus se regardèrent.

-Et si…non, tu crois que ça pourrait être le lieu de leurs rendez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Peut-être.

- On va voir ?

- …D'accord.

Ils avancèrent vers la Cabane, et entrèrent. Elle n'avait guère changé. Elle était toujours aussi miteuse, le sol était défoncé au même endroit que lors de la troisième année, quand Peter Pettigrow s'était enfui. Le lit était toujours dans un état pitoyable.

Severus inspecta l'intérieur de la pièce. D'un ton très pragmatique, il déclara :

-Ca devait être bien, il y a 20 ans. Assez pour des rendez-vous amoureux, en tous cas.

- Ca doit pas être bien dur à remettre dans son contexte.

Il lança un puissant sort de réparation et la pièce entière revint à son état originel…et ça en jetait. Même pour Severus.

Le sol s'était réparé et le parquet était à nouveau splendide et bien verni. La Table trônait en milieu de la pièce, à proximité du placard qui n'était plus explosé. Mais le mieux, c'était le lit. L'armature du baldaquin était réparée, et le matelas remplumé. Il avait tout l'air d'être douillet et confortable. La Salle sur Demande n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux. Ca ne les avançait pas beaucoup, mais la reconstitution aide souvent.

-Ah oui quand même, constata le Maître des Potions en tournant dans la pièce. Je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment ça comme ça.

- Moi non plus…Mais je les comprends, c'est beaucoup plus confortable que le dortoir, et on peut faire tous les bruits qu'on veut.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? ricana son amant.

- il faut quand même avouer, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire, que es dortoirs ne sont vraiment pas pratiques. On est serrés, le lit est trop petit pour deux, on ne peut pas faire beaucoup de bruit, voire pas du tout, et puis si jamais il y'en a un qui dort pas…

- Bah voyons… Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu es capable d'un volume sonore impressionnant quand tu veux, fit Severus en s'approchant.

Severus se colla au garçon. Il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis à pleine bouche en le poussant un peu plus contre le mur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille un « Et si on faisait revivre le Cabane Hurlante ? » assez sensuel, et Harry se laissa tirer jusqu'au lit. Severus le fit s'allonger dessus et passa les mains sous la robe du jeune sorcier. Il la dégrafa, ouvrit la chemise qu'il portait en dessous, bien décidé à jouer avec le brun pour le faire gémir sans retenue. Après avoir ouvert le pantalon et baissé le boxer, et avant de s'en occuper plus en détails, Severus remonta embrasser le jeune homme en le caressant. Entre deux gémissements, le plus jeune lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« On sera jamais à l'heure pour le repas ! »

_Effectivement, vous ne serez pas à l'heure pour le repas XD Ca vous a plus ? Laissez des reviews ! ^o^ Bisous à tous !_


	18. Chapitre 18: Révélations

_Bonjour ! Bon allez j'arrête de vous faire attendre comme ça : la potion avance bien ! Si vous voulez des preuves, lisez le chapitre ! _

**Chapitre 18 : Révélations**

Harry se redressa sur le lit de la Cabane Hurlante, encore un peu sonné. Severus le regardait, perdu dans ses pensées, qui pour une fois n'étaient pas obscènes.

-Et si on se rhabillait ? murmura Harry.

- Oui, on a déjà raté le repas, il ne vaudrait mieux pas rentrer trop tard. Mais je te propose de manger chez moi. On sera mieux et on n'attirera pas l'attention dans la Grande Salle.

Harry acquiesça et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Ils se rhabillèrent et prirent le chemin du passage secret vers le parc du château.

Harry songeait au « problème Sirius ». Avec Severus, ils n'avaient jamais envisagé que la cabane Hurlante avait pu être le lieu de rendez-vous entre son parrain et Remus. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez fait de recherches autour de la Cabane. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Pas le lierre, et aucune plante avec une quelconque propriété intéressante n'avait été trouvée alentour. Ils devraient peut-être consulter quelques livres obscurs de la bibliothèque de Severus, et mieux regarder quelle plante il pouvait bien y avoir. Pff… que de travail les attendait, et il y aurait certainement des complications. Les plantes à potions rares et/ou insolites avaient en général un caractère capricieux, et ne se laissait pas facilement cueillir, et encore moins couper en rondelles ou presser pour en extraire le suc…

Tout en songeant, Harry, accompagné de Severus, entra dans le tunnel. Au bout d'un moment, en s'habituant à l'obscurité, il laissa sa main traîner négligemment sur les parois de terre de et de pierre. Il avait toujours aimé les inégalités de la roche sous ses doigts. Cela lui rappelait les parois du château de Poudlard. Il sentait les traces de tailles, les gravures de certains élèves heureux d'avoir réussi à passer le Saule Cogneur pour aller illégalement à Pré-au-Lard. Il en passa plusieurs, dont une assez importante, et agréable sous les doigts.

Il ne percuta que quelques mètres plus loin. Severus le vit s'arrêter en plein milieu et revenir brusquement sur ses pas. Sans comprendre, il le suivit du regard et le vit s'accroupir et éclairer la paroi avec sa baguette.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il en approchant.

- Je trouve.

Il lui montra du doigt la gravure sur la paroi. Sirius, car c'était lui à n'en pas douter, avait gravé un énorme « NOISSAP » sur le mur, dans un grand cadre.

-Comment tu as trouvé ça ?

- Je laissais ma main traîner sur le mur. Il y a beaucoup mais celle-là est beaucoup plus grande, plus profonde et plus ancienne. Et que je sache il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait pu écrire ça.

- Si ton canin de parrain a écrit ça ici…

- C'est parce que pour eux c'était leur endroit, leur lieu de rendez-vous, le coupa Harry. Et d'ailleurs, ça veut aussi dire que j'ai raison et que tu t'es trompé, Monsieur le professeur Severus Snape ?

- Il dit quoi, le gamin ?

- Qu'il avait raison. Si tu sépares « NOISSAP » en anglais, ça te fait « NOISE » et « SAP ». Une mine de bruit. Or, nous sommes sous terre, pour le « SAP » et la caractéristique de la Cabane Hurlante, c'était justement de hurler, donc « NOISE ». Donc « NOISSAP » représente aussi l'endroit où Sirius et Remus se retrouvaient. Donc j'avais raison, et toi tu avais tort de penser que ça ne signifiait rien du tout.

- Mouais…Coup de chance, Potter.

- Tiens, je redeviens « Potter », maintenant. Digèrerais-tu mal ta défaite ?

- Non, répondit Severus avec un sourire narquois. Mais en plus cela ne nous aide en rien.

- Regarde au-dessus.

Harry leva sa baguette et illumina le haut du tunnel.

-Les racines du Saule Cogneur ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Bah non.

- Mais ça sert à rien ! Personne ne se sert jamais de sève de saule !

- Severus…Tu es ignare.

- Il dit quoi le gamin ?

- Tu es ignare.

- En matière d'ingrédients pour potions ? Et c'est la nullité de la promo qui me dit ça ?

- Tu es peut-être maître en ce qui concerne les potions, mais novice en ce qui concerne la médecine moldue.

- Je t'écoute, mais méfie-toi de ce que tu vas dire… Méfie-toi, insista-t-il avec un regard noir.

- Dans le monde sorcier, vous avez des moyens bien plus faciles que les Moldus pour traiter la douleur. Pour la plupart, les Moldus n'utilisent que quelques médicaments l'un d'eux est l'aspirine. Il est naturellement présent dans l'écorce et dans la sève de saule. Le voilà notre ingrédient. Il a pour les Moldus des propriétés antidouleurs et pour Sirius il représentait l'arbre qui lui permettait de rejoindre son amant en secret, qui ouvrait le passage secret.

- … Mouais. Si tu le dis. Je suis pas convaincu. C'est à la fois trop tarabiscoté et trop simple pour que ce soit ça.

- On peut essayer au moins.

- Je suis toujours pas convaincu… mais je veux bien tester à une condition.

- Laquelle ? soupira Harry, sentant venir la clause contractuelle foireuse.

- Si ça marche pas, tu devras être mien et m'obéir jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve.

- Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers, tu le sais ça ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! C'était déjà pas prévu qu'on fasse escale sur le lit tout à l'heure, et maintenant ça !

- Tu n'as pas dit non, objecta Severus.

- Mais bien sûr que non, mais…commença Harry. Pff, laisse tomber.

Il se releva et regarda son amant avec un air de défi.

-De toute façon je suis sûr de moi. J'accepte. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux si mon idée ne marche pas !

- Bien, répondit Severus avec un large sourire. On va vite savoir.

Severus entailla la racine du saule et en récolta un bon échantillon dans une fiole (un bon professeur de potions ne sort jamais sans une fiole ou deux dans les replis de sa robe).

Ils continuèrent leur chemin dans le tunnel et sortirent, chacun persuadé qu'il allait gagner le pari.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors du tunnel tous les deux, ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée. Ils firent une pause pour respirer au grand air. Soudain, Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui. De mauvais augures.

Une énorme branche venait de s'abattre à sa droite, suivie par une autre entre Severus et lui. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent le saule reprendre son élan pour frapper encore une fois.

-Mais pourquoi on a eu l'idée de sortir par là ?

- Il a pas apprécié qu'on lui entaille la racine !

- Cours !

Mais le saule attrapa la cheville droite d'Harry et Severus vit le jeune homme monter en flèche dans les airs. Le saule le fit tournoyer quelques instants, avant de plaquer Harry contre une de ses grosses ramures. Il le ligota avec trois de ses branches, lui ôtant toute possibilité de se dégager par lui-même. Severus assistait à la scène, un peu reculé et impuissant. Le saule ne décolérait pas. Harry essaya de se dégager mais les branches le serraient trop fort. Il hurla à Severus d'appuyer sur la racine, mais son cri fut étouffé par les branches du saule fouettant les airs. Harry se rendit compte que son amant essayait déjà d'atteindre ladite racine, mais en vain le Saule bloquait tout accès, et si Severus s'en approchait trop, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se retrouve aux côtés d'Harry, et Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu alors leur arriver. Ils pourraient très bien se retrouver coincés là-haut tous les deux sans que personne ne vienne à leur secours, ou bien alors se retrouver coincés tous les deux mais que les secours n'arrivent que trop tard… Severus évita de justesse une branche et essaya d'imaginer une technique pour se rapprocher du tronc, sans trop savoir à quoi cela lui servirait…

Il sentit tout à coup entre ses pieds une petite chose poilue qui lui passait en dessous, et il vit un chat tigré se faufiler entre les branches colériques de l'arbre. Le chat se rua sur la racine et le saule s'immobilisa, puis toutes les branches se relâchèrent. Les branches qui retenaient Harry aussi. Ledit jeune homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd. Severus se précipita vers Harry qui se relevait péniblement.

-Harry ! Tu n'as rien ?

- Non ca va je crois. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Beeen…

MacGonagall reprit sa vraie forme. Elle avait l'air passablement agacée.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Il faisait tellement de boucan que j'ai entendu les branches furieuses jusque depuis mon bureau !

Harry et Severus lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire.

-Et, conclut MacGonagall, vous pensez donc que la sève de saule peut-être l'ingrédient stabilisateur de la potion ?

- C'est ça.

Ils remontèrent le long du chemin qui les ramenait à l'école. Harry et Severus trépignaient intérieurement. Est-ce que ça allait marcher ? MacGonagall resta silencieuse on n'aurait pas su à quoi elle pensait. Ils étaient passés sur le fait du pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à manquer le repas.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée.

-Je suppose que le repas est terminé depuis longtemps, dit Minerva. De toute façon, vous n'auriez certainement pas fait une entrée très discrète.

Harry et Severus restèrent silencieux, un peu embarrassés. La directrice continua :

-Je voudrais que vous me fassiez parvenir les résultats dès demain matin. Si résultats il y a, bien sûr. Nous verrons bien.

- En effet, nous verrons bien, répéta Severus. J'espère que Pott..Harry ne s'est pas trompé. Bref, allons-y.

Pendant que Severus et Harry descendaient dans les cachots, la directrice s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Harry et Severus se regardèrent, anxieux. Avaient-ils enfin trouvé la solution ? Ou est-ce que Harry était condamné à devenir l'esclave de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent ?

Severus préleva une louche de la mixture du chaudron, et le versa dans une fiole vide. Il calcula mentalement la quantité de sève à incorporer, et fit couler doucement le produit dans la fiole.

Le couple eut un mouvement de recul, histoire de pas se faire brûler le visage en cas d'explosion.

Rien ne se produisit.

Rien du tout.

Sauf….

_Oh vous me détestez hein ? Ne mentez pas, je le sens. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive ! Lissez des reviews ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	19. Chapitre 19 : Point d'équilibre et état

_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et reviewers de mon cœur. Oui, nous touchons au but dans cette histoire =) La preuve : _

**Chapitre 19 : Point d'équilibre et état final**

La potion devint claire comme de l'eau fraîchement sortie d'une source. Très brièvement. Puis la potion vira au rouge bordeaux, une petite fumée s'échappant de la fiole. Harry et Severus se détendirent un peu.

-Mais…Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? bredouilla Harry. Ca a marché ou pas ?

Severus s'avança, prit précautionneusement l'expérience dans se mains, et la regarda longuement, sans dire un mot, la secoua légèrement, la sentit un peu. Il restait silencieux. Harry le regardait sans rien dire, dans l'attente du verdict. Quand il ne tint plus, il répéta :

-Alors, ça a marché oui ou non ?

Severus attendit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Oui ça marché, du moins partiellement. Enfin je pense.

- Ca veut dire qui ça ?

- Ca veut dire que ton idée de sève était bonne. Certainement ce truc dont tu me parlais, là, le..la…la pirine.

- L'aspirine.

- Oui, bon, ça. Mais il y a un truc qui cloche. Tu as vu comme moi que la potion a viré au rouge presque immédiatement après avoir été transparente. Ca ça veut dire que on a bien trouvé le bon ingrédient, mais pas en concentration suffisante, disons. J'étais parti pour faire mon calcul d'une moyenne des concentrations de tous les produits contenu dans de la sève d'arbre, mais celle-ci est beaucoup plus inférieure. Ceci dit ça ne peut être que l'aspirine qui aie marché, y'a vraiment rien dans la sève de saule, je te l'ai dit.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry.

- Pour le moment, on va aller dormir, mais demain, cela nécessitera de plus amples recherches. Nous touchons au but.

- Grâce à qui ? ricana Harry.

Severus lui lança un regard faussement mauvais, et rétorqua :

-Certes je ne peux nier que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée, mais il s'agissait d'un hasard total, nous sommes bien d'accord ?

- ….

- Et cette idée a marché, indéniablement, même si pas en totalité. Alors, ça me déçois, mais à partir de demain, tu seras encore libre de tes mouvements, ajouta-t-il avec un ton ironique.

- Mouais mouais mouais, dit Harry en faisant la moue, n'empêche que sans moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'aller chercher dans la médecine moldue, pas vrai ? Donc quelque part, la victoire me revient plus qu'à toi.

- Vous l'entendez, lui ? dit Severus en s'approchant d'Harry après avoir reposé la fiole sur la table. Non mais, dis mois, toi, respecte un peu tes aînés !

- Mouahaha tu parles !

Severus l'attrapa par le col, l'embrasa passionnément en le plaquant contre la porte de la chambre, puis le poussa à l'intérieur.

-Pour ta peine, va donc te coucher ! Tu as cours demain, et j'ai du travail à finir sur la potion. Allez, au lit, le garnement !

Harry maugréa et maugréa le temps de se glisser sous les couvertures, déçu de ne pas sentir Severus contre lui. Il ne mit cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir, et ne fut réveillé qu'au petit matin, non sans avoir sentit le Maître des Potions se glisser dans la lit à une heure tardive.

Le matin, après avoir pris sa douche, Severus et Harry montèrent séparément dans la Grande Salle. Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione assis à la table des Gryffondors, à leur place habituelle.

-Où est-ce que t'étais passé hier soir ? s'écria Hermione en essayant de rester le plus discrète possible. Vous n'êtes même pas venus manger !

Harry leur raconta tout les évènements de la veille. Lorsqu'il eut achevé, Hermione lui demanda (encore une fois)

-Ca a pas marché alors ? Pour l'aspirine vous allez faire quoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien, Severus a travaillé toute la nuit, mais question médecine moldue, il est un peu pauvre en bouquins, je crois.

- Je vais réfléchir à votre problème.

- Dis-moi, Hermione, juste comme ça, t'aurais pas emporté des cachets d'aspirine avec toi, par hasard ?

- Haha, ricana Hermione, non je n'en utilise plus, les remèdes sorciers sont tellement plus efficaces. Et puis personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça marche.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois (et pas pour avaler un beignet cette fois)

- Le Saule représentait beaucoup pour eux, expliqua Harry, je pense pas que ce soit n'importe quelle aspirine qui faille l'affaire, mais spécialement celle-là.

- Aaah, déclara Ron. Je vois.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, et partirent en cours de métamorphose. A la fin du cours, Harry alla voir la directrice, en lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Oui, oui, je suis au courant, lui expliqua MacGonagall. Severus m'a déjà tout raconté ce matin. Vous avez néanmoins fais un grand pas, et quelque chose me dit que vous n'être plus très loin du but. Un but qui a l'air énorme, soi dit en passant.

- Espérons, soupira Harry pour conclure.

Il prit congé, et se dirigea vers ses autres salles de cours, la tête complètement ailleurs, et perdu dans ses pensées.

Le dernier cours de la journée était les potions. Harry retrouva Severus en train de faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer, ce qui pouvait être très comique, des fois. Harry sentait presque constamment un regard sur lui, et rendait ce regard discrètement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Sinon, il tentait tant bien que mal de faire sa potion, dont le résultat s'améliorait nettement, certes, mais qui n'était pas idéale. Pour l'heure, il laissait la mixture reposer le quart d'heure réglementaire, et s'amusait avec un bout de bois de la table qui se décollait de son support originel. Il jouait lorsqu'il it Hermione, les yeux fixés sur ce même bout de bois. Il connaissait ce regard c'est celui qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément. A ce stade-là, ce n'était plus un petit vélo qu'elle avait dans la tête, mais un vélomoteur. Harry regarda le bout de bois. Il lui vint une ébauche d'idée, puis un soupçon d'intuition. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse.

-C'est l'écorce ! s'exclama Harry. C'est l'écorce qui nous fallait, pas la sève !

- Mais oui ! fit Hermione. L'aspirine est beaucoup plus concentrée dans l'écorce que dans la sève !

- C'était évident, continua Harry. Il faut que je lui dise, il faut que je lui dise.

- Harry, répliqua Ron, tu peux bien attendre, ça sonne dans 10 minutes. Arrête de t'exciter comme ça, tu vas finir par attirer l'attention.

Tant bien que mal, Harry finit fébrilement sa potion, qui contre toute attente, finit jaune à la fin de l'heure. Ce n'était pas de l'or fondu, mais au moins c'était jaune. Il rendit un échantillon à son professeur, et lui lança un regard signifiant : « Attends, il faut que je te parle ».

Lorsque tous les autres élèves furent sortis, Severus se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-C'est quoi cet air triomphant ?

- J'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut. Ce n'était pas la sève qu'il nous fallait, mais l'écorce. Elle contient de l'aspirine à plus forte concentration. Ca devrait marcher.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda fixement, puis s'approcha lentement de lui, jusqu'à le bloquer par la table du premier rang. Il l'attrapa derrière la nuque, l'amena à lui, et l'embrassa. Il força le passage des lèvres, et leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre dans un ballet sensuel. Harry enlaça son amant, qui se pencha davantage pour l'allonger sur la table. Il se détacha de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et lui passa la main sous la robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme et à le caresser, Harry, qui jusqu'à présent se laissait faire, laissa échapper un gémissement.

-S..Severus…aaha…arrête…si quelqu'un nous voie….aaah !

Severus venait en effet d'ouvrir les boutons du jean, et de caresser son contenu. Il retourna l'embrasser, non sans arrêter sa délicieuse activité. Ce faisant, il passa son autre main pour la passer derrière le genou droit d'Harry, et souleva. Harry enroula par réflexe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Entre deux baisers passionnés, il articula :

-Severus, allons ailleurs….Mmmmh….faut pas qu'on nous voit…et ce sera…aaah…plus confortable.

Le Maître des Potions le porta jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea et vint se mettre au-dessus de lui. Harry lui dégrafa sa robe et s'attaqua de suite aux boutons de la chemise noire de son professeur. Lorsqu'il attint la peau pâle, Severus ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour. Il baissa le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Harry et lui écarta les jambes. Il taquina l'entrée du bout des doigts. Harry lança un sort qui les déshabilla tous les deux, pour ne pas être gêné par leurs vêtements. Severus prit Harry doucement mais fermement, le faisant gémir au possible.

Ils perdirent progressivement la notion du temps, la notion du jour, et leur conscience d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y avait plus que les mouvements de leurs corps qui rythmaient les mesures, quelles qu'elles soient. Lorsqu'ils jouirent, le tourbillon les emporta et ne les ramena que bien plus tard, enlacés sur le lit. Il faisait presque nuit. Harry émergea avant Severus, qui se réveilla lorsqu'il le sentit bouger.

-Mmmphf…quelle heure il est ?

- L'heure de se lever si on veut pouvoir passer inaperçus, répliqua Harry.

Ils se rhabillèrent et allèrent s'assoir dans le canapé du petit salon. Severus attrapa dans la bibliothèque un manuel de botanique d'une main, et tout en le feuilletant, résumait la situation :

-Donc tu me disais, avant que….enfin bref, tu me disais qu'il nous fallait de l'écorce de saule ?

- Oui. Elle contient une plus grande concentration en aspirine. Ca se fait en décoction.

- Ok. Bon. On va essayer.

- Par contre….

- Quoi ?

- Comment on va faire pour récolter l'écorce ? Sans mourir je veux dire.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, l'air dépité, les oreilles basses, et en chœur :

-MacGonagall….

Tout en se rendant au bureau de la directrice, ils discutèrent de la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème. Les options « Minou, minou, minouuuu ? » et « Bonjour madame la directrice, on a besoin d'un chat » avaient déjà été rejetées.

-« Bonjour madame la directrice, nous aurions besoin de louer vos services » ? suggéra Harry.

- Non mais elle se prostitue pas non plus….

- ….

- Cela étant, dit Severus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Poudlard a déjà un serpent, un lion, un aigle et un blaireau, si on ajoute le vieux hibou et le chat, on pourrait presque faire une animalerie…..

Ils arrivèrent en riant devant la grande porte. Ils montèrent l'escalier, et MacGonagall les reçut immédiatement. Les voyant arriver, le Choixpeau et le portrait de Dumbledore se mirent à rigoler silencieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici messieurs ? Et à cette heure-ci ?

- Bonsoir Minerva, désolés pour cette visite imprévue. Voilà, nous….avons quelque chose à vous demander, hésita Severus.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien..Harry a découvert que ce n'était pas la sève qu'il nous fallait, mais de l'écorce de saule. Et…

- Vous voulez que je me transforme en chat, que j'appuie sur la racine du Saule Cogneur et le garde immobilisé pendant que vous lui récoltez de l'écorce dessus, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, soufflèrent Harry et Severus dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Héhé, ironisa le Choixpeau, bonjour madame la directrice, on a besoin d'un chat, vous pourriez nous aider, siouplait ? Mouahahahahaha ! Minou, minou, minouuuuuu !

Lui et le portrait de Dumbledore s'écroulèrent de rire. La directrice leur lança un regard mauvais bien qu'amusé.

-Allons-y. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire dans la soirée, déclara Minerva d'un ton enjoué en se dirigeant vers la porte. Harry et Severus se regardèrent. C'était si facile que ça ? Bon. Tant mieux alors.

Trois silhouettes se découpaient dans la nuit, s'approchant du fond du parc. Puis il n'y eu plus que 2 silhouettes, et une petite qui suivait, à quatre pattes. La petite se faufila sous le gros saule qui agitait ses branches furieusement. Puis il s'immobilisa, et les deux hommes s'approchèrent du tronc. Ils récoltèrent l'écorce, la mit précieusement dans une petite boîte, puis s'éloigna rapidement de l'arbre, à bonne distance. Le chat se releva et prit ses pattes à son coup lorsque l'arbre se réveilla, fou de rage. MacGonagall reprit sa forme humaine arrivée au niveau d'Harry et Severus, beaucoup plus loin vers le château illuminé.

-Il l'a plutôt bien pris, non ? demanda MacGonagall.

- Oui, rétorqua Severus, c'est vrai que se faire écorcher a toujours un côté plaisant….

- Oh Severus, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des sarcasmes. Venez dépêchez-vous, je veux que vous alliez tester ça tout de suite. Faites-moi appeler si ça a marché, et….faites-moi aussi appeler si ça a explosé.

- Sarcasme, hein ? ironisa Severus.

- Simple vengeance, Severus, simple vengeance c'est un plat qui se mange froid tant que le reste est chaud.

Ils se séparèrent dans le parc, Severus et Harry passant par la porte extérieure qui menait au cachot. Ils mirent tout de suite les morceaux d'écorce à infuser, et restèrent devant la casserole sans dire grand-chose d'intéressant, tant absorbés par la question de savoir si c'était enfin l'ingrédient stabilisateur ou non.

Lorsque Severus jugea qu'elles étaient suffisamment infusées, il retira les écorces qu'il déposa dans un bol, et emporta la casserole dans la petite pièce à expériences. Il prit dans son étagère deux fioles graduées, et versa la potion dans la première. Il versa ensuite la décoction dans la seconde, bien nettement sur une graduation. Harry supposa que c'était pour avoir les doses précises et les coefficients de prop….oh mince, je parle de plus en plus en potions….

Severus versa lentement la décoction dans la fiole de potion. Rien ne se produisit au premier abord, mais la potion s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure. Severus finit au goutte à goutte. Du rose, la potion vira au contact d'une goutte à un liquide clair comme de l'eau de roche.

-Ca y est, murmura Severus. Normalement c'est bon.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Il faut la tester. Mais où ? A moins que….

- Quoi ?

- Attends il faut que je vois avec Minerva. Minervaaaaaaaa !

- Je crois pas que…

- Elle est derrière la porte derrière tout à l'heure, bien sûr qu'elle entendra.

- Hum hum….fit Minerva en sortant de derrière la porte du petit salon.

- Minerva, dites-moi, il me semble que Greyback est toujours à Azkaban depuis que nous l'avons attrapé à la fin de l'été dernier, non ?

- Il est toujours en attente de son procès, oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai un test à faire.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent. On allait enfin savoir.

_Oui, on va enfin savoir, mais dans le prochain chapitre du coup. Ne vous en faites pas, il y aura une surprise demain, en plus du nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Test

_Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ! Vous vous demandez encore quelle sera la surprise que je vous réserve ce matin… ? Je le savais ! Eh bien voilà…ce chapitre étant le dernier avant l'épilogue, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, je posterai non pas un, mais deux chapitres, celui-ci donc, et l'épilogue à la suite. Vous le méritez bien. Vous êtes contents ? Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 20 : Test**

C'était un fait maintenant avéré. Harry détestait le Département des Mystères. Définitivement. Sans compter ce qui s'était passé en cinquième année, il se sentait encore plus mal qu'à cette époque-là, coincé dans une pièce aux murs noirs et impersonnels au possible. Non, clairement, Harry aurait voulu ne pas passer une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Le fait qu'il y ait aussi un loup-garou enragé dans ladite pièce devait y être pour quelque chose. Bien qu'en cage, Greyback n'en semblait pas moins redoutable.

Il s'était passé trois semaines depuis la finalisation de la potion. MacGonagall et Severus avaient obtenu l'autorisation de faire transférer spécialement Greyback pour la tester. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas été d'accord tout de suite, mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre que cette « entrevue » serait un point très positif dans son dossier pour le procès. Le seul, à dire vrai. Et maintenant, ils étaient là, le premier jour de la pleine lune. Enfin, à 20 minutes près. Severus tenait à être ponctuel. Harry se serait bien passé d'être là, mais il avait été poussé par sa curiosité. Dans la petite pièce, MacGonagall et Harry se tenaient contre le mur opposé à la cage, et Severus avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre. 15 minutes avant l'heure officielle du lever de la lune, Severus s'avança vers la cage.

-Traître ! siffla Greyback. Tr…

- Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent. Avale-ça.

- Traître, ne me donne pas d'ordres !

- Il n'empêche que toi tu es dans cette cage, et que moi je suis dehors. Avale.

Greyback lui lança un regard noir, mais se saisit quand même de la fiole avec un air mauvais. Il la sentit, fit la grimace, puis avala le tout. Severus se recula pour se mettre au niveau des deux autres.

Greyback lâcha la fiole qui se brisa par terre. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur intense. Il porta ses mains à son visage et se mit à hurler. Il tomba à terre, en hurlant. Un son à déchirer l'âme en milliers de petits morceaux. Il se tordit par terre pendant de longues minutes.

Puis le silence. L'immobilité.

-Q….qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Bah justement, on va savoir, répliqua Severus. Il regarda sa montre. La lune devait normalement se lever dans une ou deux minutes. La lune a la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas toujours respecter son horaire. Les trois regardaient fixement la cage. Greyback regardait anxieusement autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. En plus, il savait que la pleine lune allait se lever d'un moment à l'autre, et se préparait à la douleur de la métamorphose. Il ne fallait pas espérer que Snape lui ait administré une Tue-Loup, il ne fallait pas rêver. Mais pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça, ces trois-là ?

Severus scrutait nerveusement sa montre. La lune était levée depuis 5 minutes. Et Greyback …restait Greyback.

Si si. Toutes les montres étaient d'accord.

Minerva agita sa main, et une fenêtre à barreaux vint percer un pan de mur. La pleine lune illumina la pièce de sa lumière blanche. Greyback fixait le cercle d'un air anxieux.

-Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que…. MAIS QU'AS-TU FAIS ? hurla-t-il.

- C'est impossible…murmura Minerva.

- Manifestement… si, déclara Severus avec retenue. Ca me paraît inimaginable, mais…

Harry observait la scène silencieusement. Des pensées tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau. Il avait donc eu raison, et pourtant il pouvait difficilement y croire. Ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce tenait du prodige.

-Comment c'est possible ? demanda-t-il à Severus.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y comprends plus grand-chose je dois bien l'avouer. Peut-être…une réaction, un agent mutagène qui… Je ne sais pas.

- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?

- Il faut sur-le-champ appeler les médicomages à Sainte-Mangouste, dit MacGonagall. Examiner…hum, Monsieur Greyback, savoir si cette potion est utilisable sans trop d'effets secondaires. Et si c'est le cas….nous venons d'assister à la plus grande découverte scientifique du 21ème siècle.

L'ancien loup-garou s'était recroquevillé dans sa cage. Il ne disait plus un mot. Lorsque tout le monde sortit de la pièce, il ne les regarda même pas. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, et resta assis là à fixer la lune, interminablement.

Dans le plus grand silence, MacGonagall, Severus et Harry sortirent du Département des Mystères et empruntèrent une cheminée pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

Hippocrates Smithwyck, le Médicomage-en-chef se fit expliquer toute l'histoire, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus à chaque fin de phrase. Même si c'était Severus Snape et MacGonagall qu'il avait en face de lui, il était plus que sceptique. Il demanda si Greyback pouvait être mis à leur disposition pour constater les effets de la potion. Il envoya un hibou au Ministère qui lui promit qu'il aurait Greyback à l'hôpital dès demain matin. L'entrevue dura toute la nuit, et l'aube pointait le bout de son nez rose alors que le trio triomphant passait les grilles du château de Poudlard.

Tombant de sommeil, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit de Severus, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Il entrouvrit un œil, et estima à la fenêtre magique qu'il devait être près de midi. Severus s'était déjà levé. Il jeta un œil dans la cuisine, mais il n'y avait personne. Il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Severus était dans la douche. Harry se glissa dedans et enserra le Maître des Potions par derrière. Imperturbable malgré l'eau chaude qui lui ruisselait sur le corps, il ne bougeait pas.

Severus finit par tourner la tête.

-Ca va ?

-…. Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Rien du tout. On a fini le boulot, on a contribué à la science, et on a fait la plus grande découverte de ce siècle, voire de plusieurs siècles en même temps. C'est bon, on a fini.

- Et nous ?

- Quoi nous ?

- On devient quoi ?

- ….. C'est moi ou tu penses que parce qu'on a fini ce qu'on avait à faire je vais te laisser tomber ?

- Tu pourrais, dit Harry en se détachant de Severus.

- Oui c'est bien connu, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton sarcastique, Severus Snape laisse toujours tomber ceux qu'il aime. De toute façon, il n'aime personne et ne fais que se servir des gens. C'est sa nature profonde après tout.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Tu as cru que je pouvais te plaquer, après tout ce qui s'est passé, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit ! Rien que ça, je suis déçu, je pensais que tu avais compris qui j'étais vraiment. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

- ….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu…ne comprends pas…

- Alors explique-toi.

- Tu comptes pour moi. Plus que je ne pensais. Je voulais…être sûr. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Excuse-moi, mais si tu devais me plaquer, c'était là, parce qu'après ç'aurait été trop tard.

Severus se détendit et se rapprocha du jeune homme, l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre la paroi de la douche.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit-il d'une voix douce. De première classe qui plus est.

- Excuse-moi.

- T'as pas à t'excuser. Il faut juste que tu saches à quoi tu t'engages.

- Pardon ?

Severus se colla au jeune homme et lui releva la tête. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Parce que maintenant je ne vais plus te lâcher. Tu es à moi.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, une fois, deux fois, sans sembler le moins du monde gêné par l'eau qui lui coulait dessus. Il descendit ensuite et embrassa le torse du jeune homme puis descendit encore et encore. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit critique, il ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de rester stable sur le sol glissant de la douche, malgré ses jambes qui tremblaient. Il finit par ne plus résister, et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir en gémissant doucement. Severus lui écarta les jambes pour continuer son œuvre. Très vite, Harry se tendit, mais l'autre n'arrêtait pas.

-Severus…arrête je vais…

Et il, trois petits points.

Severus se redressa sur ses genoux et vint embrasser le jeune homme haletant. Ils se relevèrent fébrilement, et Harry sentit l'autre le retourner. Le contact du carrelage de la douche sur son corps le fit frissonner, mais Severus vint se coller à lui. Harry sentit l'entrejambe de son amant chercher l'entrée, puis poussa un gémissement des plus sensuels lorsque Severus le pénétra. Il fit durer le plaisir, et au bout d'un long va-et-vient, ils ne purent plus se retenir et jouirent ensemble.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre sous l'eau qui coulait, à moitié sonnés. Ils finirent par sortir de l'eau, se sécher, et s'habillèrent pour aller prendre leur repas de midi, en espérant que le service ne soit pas déjà fini.

Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione assis à la table des Gryffondors, à un stade déjà bien avancé du repas.

-Mais où tu étais passé ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous avez fait le test ? Ca a marché alors ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait concrètement la potion ? lui demanda Hermione sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Harry leur raconta donc les évènements de la nuit passée, le test de la potion, les effets, puis le passage à Sainte Mangouste.

-Donc…tu es en train de me dire que la potion empêche la transformation en loup-garou ? Mais…ce n'est pas possible. Enfin, apparemment si, mais…comment ? Comment ? répétait Hermione complètement éberluée.

- Je ne sais pas. Le Médicomage-en-chef avait du mal à y croire aussi. Il veut observer Greyback, savoir quels sont les premiers effets secondaires. Il a dit qu'ensuite il chercherait des volontaires pour tester à plus grande échelle. Si tout marche, ce sera un truc énorme.

- Ca voudrait dire qu'on pourrait guérir les loups-garous ! s'exclama Ron. Evidemment que ce sera énorme !

- Ils ne voudront peut-être pas tous être guéris, objecta Hermione. Il est vrai que la plupart des loups-garous ne supportent pas leur condition, mais certains s'en sont accommodés je pense. Même s'il est un mauvais exemple, Greyback en faisait certainement partie. Il ne faut pas leur imposer le traitement.

- C'est pas faux…dit Ron.

- C'est « traitement » que tu comprends pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, répliqua Hermione avec un large sourire.

- Je comprends rien. T'as compris toi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Ils se mirent à rire, sans trop savoir pour quoi ils riaient. Ron proposa ensuite une partie de Quidditch, qu'Harry accepta avec plaisir. En se dirigeant vers le terrain, Harry se dit que la vie était belle.

_Voilà donc le fin mot de l'histoire. Pour de plus amples explications sur le pourquoi du comment, je vous invite à lire la suite. (je poste l'épilogue dans quelques minutes^^)_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Epilogue

_Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Dans cet épilogue, vous aurez…non je ne le dis pas, lisez donc ! =) _

**Chapitre 21 : Epilogue**

6 mois se sont écoulés, tranquillement. Ce lundi-là, rien ne laissait présager qu'il serait différent des autres. Harry prit son petit déjeuner, comme tous les lundis, puis prit son sac, pour se diriger vers les cachots pour le cours de potions, comme tous les lundis. Sauf que tous les autres lundis, la directrice Minerva MacGongall ne lui avait pas envoyé de hibou pour lui demander de la rejoindre dans son bureau de toute urgence.

Il y retrouva Severus, ainsi que le Médicomage-en-chef. Il les salua poliment, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il était là.

-Je viens vous annoncer les résultats de nos expériences concernant la potion que vous nous avez apportée il y a de çà 6 mois, expliqua Smithwyck. Je suis fier de vous annoncer que la potion est parfaitement viable.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Severus avec intérêt. Vous avez trouvé son fonctionnement ?

-En effet. Il faut bien dire que nous avons dû faire appel à quelques éminents scientifiques moldus. Ils ont vraiment une vision particulière du fonctionnement de l'être humain, très poussée. Je dois bien avouer avoir été surpris. Il s'avère qu'en fait le fonctionnement de la potion est assez simple. Lorsque le loup-garou reçoit sur la peau le rayonnement de la pleine lune, cela déclenche une réaction hormonale, qui une fois reçue par une zone spécifique du cerveau, active la transformation en loup-garou. La potion ne supprime pas la mutation du gène, elle bloque tout simplement la réception des hormones par la zone du cerveau concernée.

-Mais…sans dommage au cerveau ? objecta Severus

- C'est ce que nous avons craint au début. En fait, pour faire simple, parce que je m'y perds un peu avec toute cette médecine moldue, la potion tromperait le cerveau avec des hormones relativement identique que la décoction de saule ferait produire au corps pour éviter une intoxication à l'auxine, une molécule naturellement contenue dans le saule, toxique à trop haute dose pour les humains. Il n'y a aucun risque pour le cerveau.

- Et pour ce qui est des effets secondaires ? demanda MacGonagall.

- Presque inexistants, si ce n'est qu'ils ont tous un peu la nausée au moment de la pleine lune. Ca paraît presque trop facile, mais la potion est vraiment efficace.

- Les effets sont définitifs ?

- Apparemment oui. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la descendance des loups-garous traités, on ne sait pas. Il faudra étudier la question si le cas se présente. Toujours est-il que, bien que compliquée à réaliser, nous avons les moyens de la produire en quantité suffisante pour guérir la plupart des loups-garous qui le souhaitent. Et nous aurions besoin de lui donner un nom…, commença-t-il avec un regard insistant sur Harry et Severus. Nous avons pensé qu'il vous revenait le droit de la nommer, après tout.

-Peut-être….Black Lupin…hésita Harry.

- Rhoo non, pour un filtre d'amour, oui, pas pour des loups-garous, dit Severus en râlant. Et pourquoi pas Luna Somniculosa ?

- A tes souhaits.

- Ou alors, on peut faire plus simple…Ululata ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca veut dire « hurlante ». Ca rappellera…hum, une certaine cabane…

- Moui. Ca me plaît bien.

- Bien. La potion est donc l'Ululata ! Fantastique ! s'exclama Smithwyck d'un ton enthousiaste. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, il faut tout de suite que j'aille avertir les responsables du laboratoire. Une annonce sera faite au public qu'un traitement a été découvert, la conférence de presse est prévue pour ce soir.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Minerva les félicita encore une fois, et ils discutèrent un peu de la suite des évènements avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Severus et Harry prirent le chemin des cachots, l'un pour donner un cours de potions, l'autre pour y assister.

Ils discutèrent sur le chemin de Sirius et Rémus. Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient rompus, et comment Lupin avait fini avec Tonks. La réponse la plus vraisemblable était qu'ils étaient certainement restés ensemble jusqu'à la mort des parents d'Harry. Lupin pensait aussi que Sirius les avait livrés à Voldemort, après tout. Il avait donc effacé Sirius de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface il y a cinq ans.

-C'est triste, dit Harry.

- On y peut plus rien. Et c'était leurs affaires, après tout.

-Et Tonks alors ?

- Harry, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Un homme ou une femme, ça ne fait pas grande différence, les sentiments sont les mêmes.

- Oui, tu as raison. Enfin bref…

- On arrive près des cachots éloigne-toi de moi.

- C'est si gentiment dit, répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh ca va. J'ai pas le choix, fichu gamin.

- Moi non plus, serpent souterrain.

De bonne humeur, ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions. Les Gryffondors blêmirent, en ce demandant combien de points Snape avait dû enlever pour qu'il vienne avec Harry. Seuls Ron et Hermione eurent un petit sourire quand Harry vint s'assoir à côté d'eux.

Pour la première fois, ce lundi-là, la potion d'Harry prit un belle couleur dorée.

_Et voila, ça y est c'est la fin. Vous avez aimé ?_

_Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs et tous mes reviewers, en particulier Nellyan, Kay, Sehaltiel et Nat-kun. Si j'en oublie pardonnez-moi, mais je vous aime aussi ! Vraiment merci à tous ! _

_Juidolle. _


End file.
